


The Longest Road Special Season

by aicchan



Series: The Longest Road [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, crack pairs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: Setiap musim membawa kisah dalam naungannya.





	1. Winter - Magnus x Alec 01

Salju turun perlahan di malam hari ini. Alec merapatkan jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam lalu memakai tudungnya. Dia memandang ke sekeliling, menyiagakan busur dan anak panah-nya, tak melepaskan pandangan dari _parabatai_ -nya yang tengah bertarung dengan beberapa ekor _lesser_ _demon._ Alec melepaskan dua anak panahnya dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan yang luar biasa, mematikan dua _demon_ kecil yang hendak menyerang Jace dari belakang, sekaligus sebagai serangan penutup perburuan mereka malam ini karena fajar sudah mulai menyingsing.

“Bidikanmu semakin tepat saja,” Jace menyarungkan pedang seraph miliknya.

Alec tak menjawab dan menurunkan busurnya.

“Sudah beres semua!” Isabelle muncul dari keremangan fajar, ada luka gores di lengannya tapi tak tampak fatal. “Hari ini kau masih Institute, kan?”

Alec mengangguk, “Max memaksaku.”

“Bagus! Jadi aku dan Clary bisa membeli mantel baru tanpa harus direcoki bocah kecil itu.” Seru Isabelle. Walau _Shadowhunter_ , seorang gadis tetaplah seorang gadis yang suka dengan _fashion_.

Lalu mereka pun segera kembali ke Institute New York tempat mereka tinggal untuk beristirahat setelah semalaman berkeliling untuk berburu _demon_ yang berkeliaran.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instrument_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_ ** _**–Winter-** © aicchan_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Rasanya baru saja beberapa menit Alec memejamkan mata, dia dikejutkan dengan suara kencang Max dari luar kamarnya. Dengan paksa pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka kedua matanya dan melirik ke jam kecil di meja. Dia baru tidur tiga jam.

Menguap, Alec pun bangun, menata tempat tidur seadanya lalu mencuci muka juga menggosok gigi sebelum keluar kamar. Di ujung koridor, dia bisa melihat sosok adiknya berbelok dengan kecepatan penuh.

Penasaran pada apa yang membuat adiknya mendadak penuh semangat pagi-pagi begini membuat Alec mengikuti arah kemana Max berlari. Dia sampai ke ruang santai di Institute dan di sana dia melihat Max ada di sebelah Sebastian yang kemarin sempat pulang ke Perancis. Pemuda itu ada bersama ayahnya, Stephen dan dua orang pria lain. Yang satu berambut hitam dan yang satunya berambut putih keperakan, membuat Alec mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mereka sedang berbicara dengan Valentine dan Robert, wajah dua pimpinan Institute New York itu tampak serius.

Alec baru saja hendak berbalik, tapi suara ayahnya menahan langkah pemuda itu.

“Oh, Alec. Kau sudah bangun. Kemarilah!”

Tak mungkin menolak, Alec pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

“Kurasa ini kali pertama kau bertemu dengan William Herondale dan James Carstairs. Mereka berasal dari Institute London. William adalah adik dari Stephen.”

Alec berjabat tangan pertama dengan William dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat kalau mata William juga biru seperti matanya.

“Hei!! Kau mirip sekali denganku. Rambutmu hitam dan matamu biru. Kau juga tampan sepertiku. Kau lebih pantas jadi anakku dari pada anak Robert.”

“Will, jangan mengklaim anak orang seenaknya,” ujar Robert.

Will tertawa, “Kau boleh panggil aku Will saja,” katanya pada Alec.

Lalu Alec berjabat tangan dengan orang di sebelah Will, James Carstairs. Dari wajahnya, jelas terlihat kalau pria ini memiliki darah keturunan Asia, tapi ada raut pucat yang tak wajar di sana. Senyumnya lembut dan menenangkan, menghilangkan rasa canggung pada diri Alec.

“Kau boleh panggil aku Jem. Semua biasa memanggilku begitu.”

“Untuk sementara mereka berdua akan tinggal di sini,” ujar Valentine, “tapi pekerjaan utama tetap kalian yang lakukan.”

Alec hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengajak Max dan juga Sebastian untuk mencari sarapan di dapur.

“Aku baru tahu pamanmu ada di London.” Tak seperti biasanya, Alec yang memulai pembicaraan.

“ _Yeah_ , aku juga jarang bertemu dengannya sejak aku masih kecil.”

“Hei hei, apa _uncle_ Will itu kuat?” tanya Max pada Sebastian.

“Hmm…” Sebastian berpikir sebentar, “Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya berburu. Tapi kurasa dia kuat, karena dia dan Jem adalah pasangan _parabatai_. Tidak sembarang _Shadowhunter_ yang diizinkan memiliki _parabatai_.”

Mereka sampai ke dapur di mana Jocelyn dan Maryse sedang menyiapkan omelet untuk makan pagi. Setelah meminta porsi sarapan mereka terlebih dahulu, Alec, Sebastian dan Max menghabiskan isi piring mereka dengan cepat. Max merengek supaya Alec mau mengajarinya memanah. Tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Alec mengajak adik kecilnya itu ke ruang latihan, diikuti Sebastian yang tertawa pelan.

“Sampai kapan pun kau itu kakak yang tidak bisa melawan adiknya, ya?”

Alec tak menjawab.

Akhirnya pagi itu Alec habiskan untuk menuruti kemauan Max dan melihat bagaimana Sebastian berlatih sendirian dengan kedua bilah pedang seraph-nya.

.

Saat hari menjelang petang, Alec berniat sebentar merebahkan diri sebelum mulai berpatroli. Isabelle dan Clary malah izin meninggalkan Institute siang tadi untuk berburu mantel yang mereka inginkan. Alec tak pernah tahu dari mana para gadis itu menyimpan tenaga untuk berbelanja. Jace dan Sebastian masih ada di ruang latihan dengan Max sebagai penonton mereka.

Langkah Alec terhenti saat mendengar suara biola. Otomatis pandangan matanya tertuju pada pintu ruang musik yang sedikit terbuka. Siapa yang memainkan biola? Seingatnya tak ada yang bisa memainkan alat musik kecuali Jace. Ditarik rasa penasaran, Alec pun menuju ke ruang musik dan dari sela pintu, dia bisa melihat sosok Jem berdiri di deppan jendela mozaik dan memainkan biola dengan begitu anggun. Lantunan nada yang tercipta membuat bulu kuduk Alec meremang. Terpaku dia berdiri di sana sampai lagu yang dimainkan oleh Jem selesai dan pria itu menurunkan biolanya.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan pelan dari dalam dan Alec menangkap sosok Will yang menghampiri Jem. Dari interaksi mereka, Alec tahu Will dan Jem adalah sepasang _parabatai_ yang sangat dekat. Namun Alec segera berpikir dua kali saat melihat Will meraih jemari Jem lalu mengecupnya lembut. Tak pikir dua kali, Alec langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya nyaris berlari menjauh dari ruang musik.

Kepalanya langsung terasa penuh. Hubungan Will dan Jem pasti lebih dari sekedar _parabatai_. Tapi… _parabatai_ terikat peraturan yang melarang mereka terlibat hubungan asmara. Itu peraturan mutlak sejak dulu, tapi…

Langkah kaki Alec semakin cepat dan tak melihat saat berbelok di ujung koridor hingga dia menabrak seseorang.

“Alec!!”

Mendengar namanya disebut, barulah Alec mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Magnus ada di depannya. _Warlock_ itu memandangnya dengan wajah setengah terkejut setengah heran.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Magnus.

Jawaban dari Alec hanya berupa gelengan kepala.

Paham kalau Alec tak akan bicara meski dipaksa, Magnus tak bertanya lagi, “Aku datang menjemputmu. Kau sudah janji hari ini makan malam di luar denganku, kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa.”

Alec tak menjawab. Tapi Magnus segera tahu kalau kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar lupa.

“Maaf,” kata Alec pelan.

“Ya sudah. Lagipula ini masih sore, kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap.”

“Aku hanya butuh mandi dan berganti pakaian sebentar. Kau tunggu saja di depan.”

“Okay.” ujar Magnus sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi.

Alec menghela napas lalu segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah memakai baju ‘dinas’ dan mantelnya, Alec memasukkan semua perlengkapan perburuan ke dalam tas lalu dia pun menuju ke bagian depan Institute. Di sana dia melihat Magnus ada bersama Simon.

“Kau di sini juga,” Alec membenahi posisi ranselnya, “mencari Jace?”

Ada perubahan di raut wajah Simon, “Kenapa juga aku harus mencarinya? Aku janjian dengan Clary, tadi dia menyuruhku menunggu di sini.”

Tak membahas lagi, Alec berdiri di sebelah Magnus, “Aku sudah siap.”

“Kita pergi sekarang.” Magnus merangkul pundak Alec dan mereka pun meninggalkan Institute untuk mencari tempat makan sebelum Alec pergi melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

“Kau masih harus kembali ke Institute?” tanya Magnus saat mereka duduk di kursi kosong di sebuah restoran keluarga yang tak begitu jauh dari Institute.

“Kurasa sudah tidak. Hari ini Max tidak begitu menempeliku. Mungkin karena sudah ada Sebastian.”

“Oh, dia sudah kembali? Baguslah, berarti kau bisa pulang denganku.”

Alec mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Kau mau menugguku selesai berburu?”

“Aku ikut. Lumayan untuk membunuh waktu.”

“Terserahlah.” Alec diam saat seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan dua porsi burger berukuran jumbo dengan kentang goreng. Mereka makan sambil berbincang santai karena memang sudah seminggu ini Alec jadi jarang bertemu dengan Magnus karena sang _High Warlock_  juga dapat klien yang cukup sulit, membuat waktunya tersita untuk pekerjaannya.

Makan malam yang porsinya cukup besar itu segera habis dalam waktu singkat. Entah karena mereka memang lapar atau karena porsi seperti itu adalah porsi biasa mereka. Setelah makan keduanya langsung menuju ke Central Park, tempat di mana mereka berkumpul untuk ‘berburu’. Alec dan Magnus memasang tudung pesona karena di sana masih banyak mundane yang jelas tak boleh tahu keberadaan dunia yang tersembunyi di antara mereka.

Tak begitu lama, Jace muncul bersama Sebastian dan Simon. Saat Alec bertanya dimana Clary dan Isabelle, Jace bilang kalau adiknya dan adik Alec ditawan oleh Camille karena _vampire_ itu punya beberapa pakaian musim dingin yang ingin dia berikan pada dua gadis kesayangannya itu. Jadilah untuk patroli kota diserahkan pada Will dan Jem yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

“Will? Maksudmu William Herondale?”

Semua mata di sana tertuju pada Magnus.

“Kau kenal dengan pamanku?” tanya Sebastian, jelas terkejut.

“Aku… sempat membantu Institute London beberapa belas tahun lalu dan aku bertemu dengannya saat dia masih seusia dengan kalian saat ini.” Magnus, tak seperti biasanya, terlihat berhati-hati dengan ucapannya.

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Will tak pernah cerita kalau kalian saling kenal.”

Reaksi pertama dari Magnus hanyalah bahunya yang terangkat, “Mungkin dia sudah lupa. Lagipula aku di London hanya untuk beberapa bulan saja.”

Obrolan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena dari ujung jalan di Central Park, tampak sekelebat sosok _demon_.

“Sepertinya pesta segera dimulai.” Jace menarik keluar pedang seraph miliknya dan mengejar _demon_ itu.

Perburuan malam ini dimulai hingga Alec tak sempat bertanya apapun pada Magnus tentang Will.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi saat Alec membuka matanya. Kehangatan di dalam selimut membuatnya malas untuk turun, lagipula tangan Magnus masih rapat memeluk pinggangnya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidur lagi saja, lagipula jarang sekali dia bisa beristirahat sampai puas seperti ini. Namun baru saja dia memejamkan mata, sekelebat pikiran liar masuk dalam otaknya.

Apa hubungan Magnus dan Will?

Magnus bilang mereka bertemu belasan tahun lalu, mungkin saat Alec belum lahir. Tapi itu makin membuat Alec penasaran. Dia ingat benar Woolsey pernah bilang kalau kombinasi rambut hitam dan mata biru itu adalah kesukaan Magnus sejak dulu. Mau tak mau itu membuat Alec berpikir, apa dulu… Magnus dan Will pernah memiliki hubungan khusus?

Lamunan Alec buyar saat mendengar suara bel pintu berdering nyaring diikuti suara gumamam Magnus yang tak suka kalau tidurnya terganggu.

“Biar aku yang buka.” Alec turun dari tempat tidur dan menyambar jaketnya. Dia sempat belok sebentar ke kamar mandi hanya untuk membasuh mukanya dengan air supaya tampak sedikit lebih segar.

Bel pintu masih berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat langkah Alec jadi sedikit tergesa. Sampai di pintu depan, dia mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan di luar dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal meski wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tudung mantel tebal. Alec segera membukakan pintu untuk Ragnor Fell, _High Warlock_  dari London dan teman baik Magnus. Alec pernah sekali dua kali bertemu dengan _warlock_ itu saat Magnus menyelenggarakan pesta.

“Di mana Magnus?” tanya Ragnor setelah Alec menutup pintu lagi. Dia melepas mantelnya dan menampakkan sosoknya yang berkulit hijau dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya.

“Magnus masih tidur. Aku bisa bangunkan dia kalau urusanmu mendesak.”

“Tolong, ya?!” Ragnor menggantung mantelnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan

Alec meminta _warlock_ itu menunggu di ruang tamu sedang dia langsung kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Magnus masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut tebal yang hangat. “Magnus, ada Ragnor datang mencarimu.”

Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang jadi jawaban Magnus.

“Ayolah! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi!!” Alec menarik selimut itu dan membuat Magnus protes keras.

“Hei!! Aku masih mengantuk!!”

Alec tak peduli dan membuang selimut itu ke kursi, “Ragnor menunggumu di ruang tamu!”

Masih tampak sebal, Magnus akhirnya berdiri. Masih memakai piyama sutra berwarna hijau terang Magnus keluar dari kamar sambil menggerutu.

“Kau bisa mencuci mukamu dulu, Magnus!”

Tapi _warlock_ itu tak peduli dan terus melangkah.

Alec menghela napas lalu mengikuti Magnus menuju ke ruang tamu.

“ _My dear,_ Ragnor. Kunjungan yang menyenangkan. Kau bawa hadiah natal untukku?”

Ragnor berdiri dari duduknya, “Langsung saja, Magnus,” ujar _warlock_ itu, “apa Will menghubungimu?”

“Err… Will? Kurasa tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. ”

Andai Ragnor tak mengenal Magnus sejak ratusan tahun lalu, dia pasti sudah menghajar _warlock_ di hadapannya itu.

“Kalau maksudmu William Herondale, dia ada di Institute New York saat ini.” Alec bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Magnus dari sudut matanya.

“Institute…. Baiklah. Mereka kabur dari Institute London dan bersembunyi di Institute New York. Tipikal seorang Will.” Ragnor memandang Alec, “Bisa antar aku ke sana? Aku tak bisa sembarangan masuk ke Institute lain tanpa undangan.”

“Baiklah. Aku ganti pakaian dulu.” Alec berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Magnus menunggu sampai terdengar suara pintu tertutup sebelum bicara pada Ragnor, “Jangan katakan apapun!”

“Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa.”

“Belum. Berarti akan.”

Ragnor mengangkat bahunya, “Kau tidak cerita apa-apa tentang kisah lamamu padanya?”

“Belum… tapi dia sudah tahu tentang Woolsey dan Camille.”

Sang _High Warlock_  dari London itu menghela napas, “Sudah berulang kali kubilang, jangan berurusan dekat dengan _Shadowhunter_.”

“Sayangnya, aku dan _Shadowhunter_ seperti punya gelombang yang saling menarik,” Magnus menghempaskan diri ke sofa, “dan aku tak berniat menghentikan gelombang itu.”

Sekitar lima belas menit, Alec sudah siap untuk mengantar Ragnor ke Institute. Magnus menolak untuk ikut dengan alasan dia ada janji bertemu dengan seorang klien.

Sampai di depan gerbang Institute, Alec membukakan pagar utama juga pintu depan Institute dan dia mempersilahkan Ragnor menunggu di depan. Lalu dia naik ke lantai atas untuk mencari Will, tapi dia justru bertemu dengan Valentine yang sedang bersama dengan Clary. Jarang sekali Alec melihat ayah dan anak itu bersama, Clary memang lebih dekat dengan ibunya, walau tak jarang juga dia tampak menempeli ayahnya, seperti waktu dia masih kecil dulu..

“Alec, kau sudah kembali,” Clary yang terlebih dahulu menyapa.

Alec, sedikit segan, memandang pada Valentine, “Di bawah ada _High Warlock_  dari London. Dia mencari Will.”

Ada jeda hening sebentar sebelum Valentine bicara, “Biar aku yang temui dia.” Pria itu pun berlalu tanpa bersuara.

Tanpa sadar Alec menghela napas dan dia memandang Clary, “Ayahmu itu… tetap sulit didekati.”

Clary tertawa pelan, “Sebenarnya tidak juga sih, kalau _mood_ -nya sedang bagus.” Gadis itu membenahi ikatan rambutnya, “aku mau ke ruang latihan. Kau ikut?”

“Tidak. Kurasa aku akan ke ruang senjata dulu. Beberapa belatiku butuh bilah baru.”

Itu membuat Clary tertawa lagi, “Kau dan Jace, sekarang ditambah Sebastian, rasanya Iron Sisters harus sabar menuruti permintaan senjata untuk Institute kita tercinta ini,” katanya. “Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Alec.”

Menuju ke ruang senjata, Alec berjalan dan dia melewati perpustakaan yang pintunya terbuka. Dari luar dia bisa melihat Will tidur di sofa, sebuah buku terbuka sia-sia di lantai, sepertinya jatuh saat pria itu terlelap. Alec menggelengkan kepala sebelum pikiran aneh kembali mengacaukannya dan dia memilih untuk meneruskan langkah menuju ruang senjata.

.

Sampai sore Alec menghabiskan waktu di ruang latihan bawah bersama Jace dan Sebastian. Ada Simon juga di sana. _Daylighter_ itu beralasan dia sedang suntuk dan butuh hiburan, meski menurut Alec, menonton para _Shadowhunter_ latihan bukanlah satu hiburan yang menyenangkan.

Tak lama Woolsey pun datang. Si _werewolf_ tampan itu memakai baju santai, rambut pirangnya juga dibiarkan tertata apa adanya. “Hei, bocah-bocah manis dan _vampire_ kecil,” sapanya. “Sore di luar cerah sekali dan kalian menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatih?”

“Kami bukan pengangguran sepertimu, Scott,” Jace menyarungkan seraph miliknya.

Agaknya ucapan pedas itu tak berpengaruh pada Woolsey yang dengan santainya duduk di salah satu meja di ruangan luas itu. “Aku lihat ada Will dan Jem bersama Ragnor di depan. Sejak kapan Institute London pindah kemari?”

“Kau kenal dengan mereka?” tanya Alec, langsung termakan rasa penasaran.

“Hidupku tak habis di New York. Aku sempat ke London bersama dengan Magnus saat dia dimintaii tolong oleh Institute di sana. Saat itulah aku mengenal Will dan Jem. Sepasang _parabatai_ yang kelewat kompak,” Woolsey mengambil sebuah belati kecil dari atas meja.

“Memang ada kasus apa sampai _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn dipanggil sampai London? Di sana juga punya _High Warlock_  kan?” tanya Sebastian sambil merapatkan sabuk senjatanya.

Woolsey memainkan belati di tangannya dengan lihai, “Permasalahan dengan sekelompok _vampire_ yang meresahkan warga. Itu salah satu kasus pembantaian klan _vampire_ yang cukup menghebohkan dunia bawah.”

“Kami tak pernah dengar tentang kasus itu sebelumnya,” Jace tampak tertarik.

“Laporan itu hanya dicatat di buku milik Institute London, wajar kalau Institute yang lain tak tahu apa-apa.” Woolsey melemparkan belati itu yang langsung menancap di papan sasaran jauh di ujung ruang latihan. “Kuharap Will datang tak mambawa masalahnya. Bocah itu sejak dulu pintar sekali mencari masalah. Persis seperti kalian. Apalagi sama _-sama_ terlibat dengan _warlock_ yang sama.”

Itu membuat perhatian Alec teralih, “Maksudmu… Magnus?”

“ _Yeah_. Siapa lagi? Will sempat membuat gempar seisi Institute London saat dia menghilang beberapa hari dan ternyata dia bersama dengan Magnus dan memanggil _demon_ Marbas.”

“Marbas?” seru para _Shadowhunter_ di ruangan itu.

“Untuk apa Will memanggil Marbas?” Sebastian tampak tak sabar mengetahui jawabannya.

“Aku tak tahu pasti. Kalau tidak salah, sewaktu Will masih kecil, dia tak sengaja membuka kotak tempat dimana Marbas tersegel. Kejadian itu menimbulkan mungkin trauma dalam diri Will dan dia jadi menarik diri dari orang lain. Sekilas mungkin dia tampak seperti orang ceria yang tak menyimpan masalah apapun, walau sebenarnya dia itu pemuda yang tertutup kecuali pada Jem.”

Saat itulah Will bertemu dengan Magnus dan segera menjadi dekat. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Magnus jadi tempat pelarian bagi Will. Pertama bertemu dengan Will, aku segera tahu kalau dia itu anak yang bermasalah dan kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana Magnus. Dia itu sudah seperti penampung anak-anak labil, _no offense_ , Alec,” ujar Woolsey cepat sambil memandang kekasih Magnus itu.

“Tak masalah,” ujar Alec dengan wajah datar meski siapapun di sana bisa melihat kilas kesal di bola mata birunya.

Seolah tak peduli, Woolsey kembali bercerita bagaimana Magnus membantu Will untuk memanggil Marbas dan mengungkap bahwa sebenarnya tak pernah ada kutukan dalam diri Will. Akhirnya ritual pemanggilan _demon_ itu berakhir dengan Magnus yang menghancurkan greater _demon_ itu seolah sedang membunuh serangga kecil.

“Kutukan?” tanya Jace.

“Ya. Will kecil percaya pada ‘kutukan’,” Woolsey membuat tanda petik dengan jarinya, “yang mengatakan kalau siapapun orang yang dekat dengannya akan mati dengan mengenaskan. Sejak saat itulah Will menjauh dari orang lain.”

“Tapi dia dekat dengan Jem,” Sebastian menyibak poninya, “orang aneh dia itu, tak pernah aku lihat orang berambut keperakan seperti itu.”

“Aku juga tidak tahu banyak tentang Jem. Yang aku tahu, hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkan Will dalam keadaan macam apapun.”

Sejenak suasana di sana hening total sampai pintu ruang latihan itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit ikal. Tubuhnya kecil, namun otot-otot yang terbentuk tidak bisa luput dari pandangan mata.

“Kyle, sedang apa kau di sini?” Woolsey bertanya pada pemuda yang baru masuk itu.

“Ralf mencarimu sejak tadi dan ponselmu tidak aktif. Jadi aku disuruh pergi menjemputmu.” Ujar pemuda bernama Kyle itu.

Woolsey menghela napas, “Kakakku itu, kenapa dia tahu aku ada di Institute, sih?”

 _Karena setiap kali setiap waktu kau bosan, kau selalu lari ke sini_. Seru batin semua yang ada di ruangan latihan.

“Oh!! Kalian belum kena dengan anak ini, ya?” Woolsey beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyle. “Namanya Jordan Kyle, dia anggota Praetor yang paling muda, masih 18 tahun. Jadi kurasa kalian bisa berteman akrab.”

“Hai, semua,” sapa Kyle dengan sedikit canggung.

“Nah, aku harus pergi karena jemputanku sudah datang. Selamat berdinas, anak-anak manis. Jangan bermalasan!” Secepat dia datang, secepat itu juga Woolsey pergi. Benar-benar orang yang seperti badai, datang sesukanya dan berlalu setelah menimbulkan kekacauan.

Jace memandang sosok _parabatai_ -nya yang sedang mengisi wadah anak panahnya sampai penuh, “Alec, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Yang ditanya tak menoleh, “Apa maksudmu?”

“Tentang cerita Woolsey barusan. Tentang Will—”

Alec memotong ucapan Jace, “Tidak ada hubungannya denganku.” Dia menyandang wadah anak panahnya dan membawa busurnya lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang latihan.

Tiga pasang mata memandang sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang menghilang dari pandangan.

“Kurasa malam ini aku akan jauh-jauh darinya,” ujar Simon yang baru bersuara setelah diam sejak tadi. Pemikirannya disambut anggukan dari Jace dan Sebastian.

.

.

Selesai perburuan, Alec, tak seperti hari-hari lain, ikut kembali ke Institute, padahal biasanya dia langsung kembali ke apartemen Magnus di Brooklyn. Semalam ini _mood_ -nya menurun drastis, untung saja tak ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

Di ruangan terdepan Institute, langkah Alec terhenti saat melihat sosok Magnus ada di sana. _Warlock_ itu memakai jubah panjangnya yang bertudung, pertanda kalau dia kemari untuk urusan ‘pekerjaan’. Magnus berdiri bersama Valentine, Ragnor juga Will dan Jem. Merasa kalau dia tak punya tempat di sana, Alec hanya menganggukkan kepala seadanya lalu segera menuju ke elevator. Sekilas sebelum elevator itu bergerak naik, matanya bertemu dengan mata Magnus yang sedari tadi tertuju padanya.

Masih merasa kesal pada Magnus yang tak bercerita padanya tentang Will, Alec segera memalingkan muka dan membiarkan elevator itu terus bergerak naik…

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	2. Winter - Magnus x Alec 02

“Oh… jadi sekarang kau sedang perang dingin dengan Alec?” Camille duduk dengan anggun di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu Magnus.

Para _Downworlder_ sedang berkumpul di rumah sang _High Warlock_  setelah sang biang gosip, Woolsey, menyebar kabar kalau ada berita menarik seputar hubungan Magnus dengan Alec.

“Jangan mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum, Camille.” Magnus, tak seperti biasanya, tampak suram di tengah teman-temannya yang –anehnya- berwajah senang.

“Ah, maaf. Tanpa sadar aku jadi tersenyum. Sepertinya ini kali pertama aku melihatmu diliputi aura gelap seperti itu,” ujar sang _vampire_ wanita yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan kata ‘maaf’.

“Kau kena karma, kurasa, Magnus,” Ralf duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, menikmati segelas wine. “Selama ini selalu kau yang membuat orang lain patah hati.”

Wajah Magnus persis seperti orang –er- _warlock_ yang dihantam batu bata, “Kau bilang apa? Aku? Membuat orang lain patah hati? Justru aku yang lebih sering patah hati, tidak denganmu Camille, kau bisa tenang.”

Camille tertawa, “Aku juga tidak merasa seperti itu. Kau tenang saja.”

Magnus menghela napas panjang, “Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku patah hati dan tersakiti karena mortal maupun imortal? Peru, Paris, Inggris, aku sampai tidak ingat yang mana lagi.”

“Masalahmu sebenarnya hanya satu, Magnus,” Ragnor menggoyang gelasnya, menimbulkan suara aduan es dengan kaca, “kau tidak pernah bisa jujur pada pasanganmu.”

“NAH!” seru Woolsey sambil menunjuk Magnus, “Itu masalah terbesarmu, Bane!!”

“Diam kau, Scott!”

Dan semua memang diam saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Alec di sana.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instrument_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_ ** _**–Winter-** © aicchan_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Alec hanya sekilas memandang para _Downworlder_ di ruang tamu dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tak lama Jace masuk dan bersandar ke kisi pintu.

“Baru sekali aku lihat Alec sampai kesal seperti ini. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, _warlock_?” _Nephilim_ itu bersandar sambil melipat tangan di dada.

“Kenapa kalian semua menyudutkanku?”

“Karena kau yang sedang mengencani sahabat terbaikku. Alec tak akan kesal kalau hanya sekedar ‘orang lain’ yang berbuat salah padanya.”

Sekali lagi Magnus menghela napas, “Lalu kalian mau aku berbuat apa?”

“Paling tidak kau bisa jujur kalau kau kenal dengan Will,” Alec muncul di sebelah Jace, “kenal — dekat,” lanjutnya. “Ayo, Jace! Tugas kita masih belum selesai.” Alec berjalan mendahului Jace.

Mengangkat bahunya, Jace mengikuti langkah Alec meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Magnus bersandar di sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruangan itu, “Sepertinya kali ini memang aku yang salah.”

Terdengar suara Woolsey menahan tawa, “Kita baru saja menyaksikan saat langka di mana seorang Magnus Bane mengaku salah.”

“Kau benar. Ini kejadian langka,” Camille tertawa bersama Ralf.

Ragnor juga tak bisa menahan senyumnya, “Sepertinya ini alasan bagus untuk sebuah perayaan.”

“Kalian ini benar-benar teman yang baik.” Magnus berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.” Terserah kalian sajalah.”

Diiringin suara tawa dari para _Downworlder_ di ruang tamunya, Magnus masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat jaket Alec diletakkan begitu saja di tempat pakaian kotor. Ada sobekan besar di bagian pundak belakang dan Magnus mencium bau darah segar meski tak begitu banyak.

Magnus mengacak rambutnya sebelum membanting diri ke tempat tidur. Sudah delapan hari ini Alec tak bicara padanya. Memang mereka masih tinggal serumah, bahkan sekamar, tapi rasanya seperti tinggal di dua dimensi yang berbeda.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Magnus benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tak menyangka Alec akan semarah itu padanya. Magnus sudah bercerita tentang hubungan asmaranya dengan dengan Camille dan juga Woolsey. Reaksi Alec tak sampai seekstrim ini meski pemuda itu sempat mendiamkan Magnus selama dua hari.

Pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri, Magnus mencoba mengalihkan isi kepalanya pada masalah yang dibawa sepasang _parabatai_ plus sepasang kekasih dari London. Will dan Jem, menghebohkan Institute London, dan mungkin Dewan Utama _Shadowhunter_ , dengan mengungkap rahasia terbesar mereka kalau selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini, mereka menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka terlibat hubungan asmara yang jelas-jelas terlarang bagi sepasang _parabatai_.

Itulah alasan kenapa mereka ‘melarikan diri’ ke New York ini, untuk meminta bantuan dari Valentine untuk meyakinkan kalau status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih tak akan membuat perbedaan dalam tugas mereka sebagai _Shadowhunter_. Buktinya mereka tetap bisa bertugas seperti biasa tanpa teralihkan perhatian karena urusan asmara walau mereka sedang bertengkar sekalipun. Ragnor disewa oleh Institute London untuk membawa Will dan Jem kembali pulang dan menghadiri persidangan di Alicante. Dan kini Magnus juga terseret oleh urusan Will dan Jem sebagai salah satu pihak yang pernah terlibat dengan Will di masa lalu.

Lamunan Magnus buyar saat sesosok makhluk kecil yang lucu muncul di hadapannya.

“Chairman… tolong bujuk _Nephilim_ kesayangan kita supaya dia mau bicara lagi denganku.”

Chairman Meow mengeong panjang seperti mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh majikannya.

Magnus menggaruk-garuk pelan kepala kucing kecil itu, “Rasanya… ini adalah hari-hari yang sangat panjang.”

Akhirnya Magnus pun memejamkan mata, memutukan untuk tidur dan mengabaikan suara tawa yang masih terdengar dari ruang tamu.

.

.

Saat Magnus terbangun karena suara Chairman Meow yang menagih jatah sarapan, dia melihat Alec pulas di sebelahnya. Tampak luka gore di sisi wajah pemuda itu, juga beberapa luka kecil di lengannya.

Berusaha agar tak membangunkan Alec, Magnus menyibak poni panjang pemuda itu, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening kekasihnya. Pelan, Magnus turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong Chairman Meow.

Sampai di dapur, Magnus menyiapkan makan untuk kucing kecilnya lalu beranjak untuk membuat roti bakar. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia tinggal menjentikkan jari dan semua kebutuhannya tersedia, tapi pagi ini dia ingin membuat sendiri sarapan untuk Alec.

Dari kaca jendela dapur, Magnus bisa melihat butiran salju turun cukup deras, pantas udara rasanya beku.

“Sepertinya coklat panas cocok juga,” gumam _warlock_ itu.

Sepagian dihabiskan Magnus untuk membuat sarapan. Bersamaan dengan saat dia meletakkan piring terakhir di meja, Alec muncul di pintu dapur. Magnus, yang sedang tak ingin mencari gara-gara, tak bicara dan membiarkan Alec duduk di meja untuk menikmati makan paginya. Duduk berseberangan untuk sekian belas menit, mereka berdua tak saling melempar kata. Magnus mencoba untuk bertahan karena pengalaman mengatakan kalau dia terpancing emosi saat Alec sedang _bad mood_ , itu hanya akan membuat semua jadi lebih buruk.

Chairman Meow, yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya, melompat ke pangkuan Alec, menarik perhatian _Shadowhunter_ muda itu agar mau membelainya. Menuruti permintaan si kucing, Alec membelai lembut badan Chairman.

Magnus masih tak bersuara, dia menunggu sampai Alec sendiri yang bicara terlebih dahulu padanya. Kalau pun memang hari ini berlalu dalam perang dingin mereka, sekali lagi Magnus akan coba mengalah.

“Jadi…”

Tanpa bisa ditahan, mata Magnus langsung tertuju pada sang _Shadowhunter_ di hadapannya yang sedang bermain dengan Chairman Meow.

“Jadi selain Will… berapa mortal lagi yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu, Magnus?”

 _Oke… langsung pada pokok permasalahannya_. Batin Magnus.

“Siapa lagi selain Will?”

Menghembuskan napas singkat, Magnus akhirnya bercerita tentang masa lalunya, seluruh masa lalunya. Kali ini tak menyembunyikan apapun. Tentang kisah cintanya. Tentang Peru dan Imasu, tentang Paris dan Axel Von Fersen, tentang Inggris dan Will. Tentang akhir dari semua perjalanan cintanya yang jauh dari kata akhir yang bahagia.

Sekilas Magnus melihat Alec berulang kali mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyela. Wajah _Shadowhunter_ itu tampak tercampur segala macam emosi. Sampai akhir cerita Magnus, Alec tak bersuara meski wajahnya jelas bicara kalau dia sedang berpikir keras hingga dia pun berdiri mendadak, membuat Chairman melompat ke lantai dan langsung berdesis marah lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

“Aku butuh waktu berpikir.” Alec berbalik meninggalkan dapur, tak lama terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan segera menutup lagi.

Magnus menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya.

“Tak susah kan bicara jujur?”

Pandangan Magnus beralih ke pintu dapur dan melihat Woolsey berdiri di sana, bersandar pada kisi pintu.

“Kau masih di sini?”

“Yang lain juga. Salah satu kamarmu sudah diklaim oleh kakakku tersayang dan kekasihnya. Ragnor masih tidur di sofa.” Woolsey duduk di tempat Alec tadi dan mengambil roti bakar yang sama sekali tak tersentuh. “Apa sekarang kalian putus?”

“Jangan bicara yang macam-macam.”

Woolsey memakan roti bakar itu, “Kau tidak menyusulnya?”

“Dia bilang dia butuh waktu. Aku akan berikan waktu sampai dia puas.”

Senyum mengembang di wajah Woolsey, “Kau berubah banyak sejak bersama dengan Alec. Kau jadi lebih perhatian, kau jadi lebih terkendali.” _Werewolf_ itu tertawa pelan, “Magnus Bane yang kukenal adalah seorang _warlock_ yang suka bertualang, seperti kapal yang berlayar di lautan tanpa tepi.”

“ _Well_ … mungkin kapal itu sudah menemukan labuhannya yang terakhir.”

Kali ini Woolsey tertawa kencang, “Kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Kalau kau seperti ini saat kita berkencan, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Bane.”

“Ha ha ha,” Magnus tertawa palsu, “candaan yang lucu, Scott.”

“Seperti kata Woolsey, Magnus. Kalau kau semanis ini saat kita berkencan, mungkin aku masih memilihmu untuk menjadi pendampingku.” Camille muncul di dapur, mengenakan gaun tidur sutra berwarna putih, dia berdiri di tempat yang tak terkena siraman matahari yang sudah bersinar tinggi di luar sana dan satu-satunya jendela yang terbuka hanyalah yang berada di dapur.

“Hoo… apa sudah jadi masanya _vampire_ beraktivitas di pagi hari?” Magnus akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya. “Aku tak peduli kalian mau berbuat apa di sini. Kurasa aku juga butuh waktu sendiri.”

Setelah Magnus berlalu dari dapur, Woolsey dan Camille saling berpandangan.

“Kurasa aku harus angkat topi pada Alec. Doa satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Magnus sampai sekacau ini.”

Camille mengangguk, setuju pada pendapat Woolsey, “Tapi kurasa itu memang bagus untuk Magnus. Semoga yang ini memang jadi persinggahan hatinya yang terakhir.”

.

Sampai sore menjelang, Magnus menghabiskan harinya di Central Park dan memandang kehidupan para _mundane_ yang berlalu begitu cepat di hadapannya. Butir-butir salju turun perlahan, mewarnai dunia dengan putihnya yang seolah tanpa noda. Perhatiannya teralih saat seseorang duduk di sampingnya, membuat _warlock_ itu terkejut.

“Alexander?”

Alec duduk bersandar di kursi kayu itu dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam jaket hitam yang dia kenakan. “Aku bicara dengan Will pagi tadi.”

“Lalu?”

Alec menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, “Kurasa… kurasa aku berhutang maaf padamu, Magnus.”

Walau terkejut, Magnus tak berkata apa-apa. Tapi dia tersenyum saat Alec tak menolak begitu jari mereka bertaut. Itu membuat udara di musim dingin terasa hangat.

“Will bilang… ya… kalian pernah dekat, tapi tak pernah sebagai sepasang kekasih, mengabaikan kalau kau yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.”

Magnus terdiam, memandang wajah Alec dan mencoba menemukan emosi yang tampak di sana, namun wajah _Nephilim_ muda itu tak terbaca. “ _Well, my bad_ ,” ujar Magnus.

Tak disangka, Alec malah tersenyum, “Will bilang padaku, andai dia terlebih dahulu bertemu denganmu dari pada Jem, dia pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu. Makanya… menurutnya saat ini aku beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu.”

Tak bisa menahan diri, Magnus pun tertawa, “Kau? Beruntung mendapatkanku? Kau salah ,Alexander,” sang _High Warlock_  mengusap jemari sang _Shadowhunter_ , “akulah yang beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu.”

Alec mendengus, hanya untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang pasti amat memalukan sekarang ini, “Kau pasti mengucapkan itu pada semua kekasih masa lalumu.”

“Tidak. Aku ucapkan ini hanya padamu.” Magnus menyentuh sisi wajah Alec dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu, “Jadi… perang dingin kita selesai?”

“Mm… kurasa begitu.”

“Bagus.”

Bibir mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan namun terhenti karena suara deheman yang ketara sekali kalau disengaja. Itu membuat Magnus berdecak kesal dan Alec memandang ke arah asal suara. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, berdirilah Will berdampingan dengan Jem. Wajah keduanya dihiasi senyum geli.

“Percuma kita mencemaskan mereka, Jem. Rasanya dunia berubah menjadi merah muda di sekitar mereka.” Wil bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

“Sepertinya memang begitu. Atau lebih baik kita menjauh saja dari sini?”

“Sudah terlambat,” Magnus berdiri memandang sepasang _parabatai_ yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian Institute London dan New York. “Tapi kali ini aku maafkan kalian meski sudah menganggu kesenanganku.” Magnus memandang wajah Jem yang rasanya semakin pucat, “Kau belum dapat ‘yang biasa’?”

Jem menggeleng, “Tak tahu dimana bisa mendapatkannya di New York.”

“Aku, Ragnor dan Katarina masih terus mencari cara untuk menghilangkan ‘penyakit’mu itu. Bertahanlah!”

Jem tersenyum, “Aku sudah bertahan selama ini. Satu dua tahun lagi tak ada bedanya.”

“Tak akan selama itu,” Magnus memandang bagaimana jemari Jem dan Will saling bertaut erat. “Kalian mau ikut berburu? Kurasa ini malam yang bagus untuk membantai beberapa ekor _demon_.”

“Kalau tidak merepotkan,” Will mencabut belati dari sabuknya, “sudah beberapa hari kami dikurung di Institute, rasanya badan ini jadi kaku. Iya kan, Jem?”

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum simpul, “Kalau kau sudah memutuskan A, semua akan menjadi A, Will.”

Membiarkan dua sejoli itu bicara sendiri, Magnus kembali memandang Alec, “Mana yang lain?”

“Kurasa mereka akan datang seben—” ucapan Alec terhenti saat dia melihat _parabatai_ dan saudara-saudaranya yang lainnya datang.

Magnus mendekat dan berbisik di telinga kekasihnya, “Kita bisa lanjutkan ini di rumah. _Well_ … kalau para _Downworlder_ perusuh itu sudah pergi.” Tertawa senang melihat wajah Alec, Magnus pun mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu.

.

#

.

“Alec, _darling_ … seharusnya kau hukum dia sedikit lebih lama lagi,” Camille duduk merapat pada Alec yang tampak canggung menjadi pusat perhatian para _Downworlder_ di ruang tamu di apartemen Magnus.

“Aku setuju denganmu, Camille,” Woolsey duduk di sofa dengan kaki menyilang di meja, “Magnus memang layak dihukum.”

“Hei hei,” Magnus, yang baru kembali dari dapur, menyela sederetan orang yang duduk di sofa lalu menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Alec, “jangan racuni pikirannya dengan logika aneh kalian!!” _High Warlock_  itu memberikan segelas teh untuk Alec. “Sampai kapan kalian mau di sini, hah? Cepatlah pulang!”

“Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sampai matahari menghilang, Magnus. Tak kusangka kau begitu tega padaku, Camille bersandar dan memeluk lengan Ralf.

Memutar bola matanya, Magnus merangkul pundak Alec. Tubuh pemuda itu terasa sedikit tegang karena memang mereka baru saja pulang dari perburuan _demon_. ”Kurasa kau butuh tidur, Alexander.”

“Ya…” Alec meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di meja, “kurasa aku memang butuh.” Dia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Magnus ikut berdiri dengan niat untuk menyusul Alec, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara Woolsey.

“Hey, Bane!! Biarkan anak itu istirahat sebentar.”

Suara tawa terdengar di ruang tamu itu, namun Magnus memilih untuk mengabaikan kesenangan para _Downworlder_ itu untuk menggodanya.

“Ini hari terakhir kalian menginvansi rumahku dan membuat kerusuhan. Malam nanti aku mau kalian semua pergi, oke?!”

“Baiklah. Lagipula delapan hari ini kami sudah puas tertawa.” Woolsey menenggak wine di gelasnya meski ini masih pagi.

“Woolsey benar. Kuharap kau bisa memberi kami hiburan lagi,” Camille tertawa, “dalam waktu dekat,” lanjutnya.

 “Jangan harap. Setelah ini aku dan Alec tak akan ribut lagi.” Kata Magnus yakin.

“Kita lihat saja nanti,” Ragnor memindah channel televisi, “aku tak yakin hubungan kalian akan semulus harapanmu, Magnus.”

Suara tawa kembali terdengar.

“Terima kasih atas doanya, teman-temanku yang baik,” gerutu sang pemilik rumah. Magnus pun berlalu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Di sana dia melihat Alec sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus longgar dan celana tidur.

Alec berbaring di tempat tidur dan menyamankan diri di dalam selimut. Magnus sendiri duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan mengusap kepala Alec.

“Hei, Magnus…”

“Ya?”

“Kau mau cerita beberapa hal tentang… kekasih _mortal_ -mu yang dulu?

Permintaan Alec membuatnya terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

“Aku tidak akan marah,” Alec meraih jemari Magnus dan menggenggamnya. “Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu. Sisi baikmu, sisi burukmu. Kau ada di hadapanku tapi kadang aku merasa kau begitu jauh.”

Magnus memandang biru jernih pada kedua mata Alec. Tak ada keraguan di sana. “Kau yakin? Ini akan jadi dongeng pengantar tidur yang paling membosankan.”

“Aku tidak akan tidur kalau begitu.”

Maka, menuruti permintaan Alec, Magnus pun menceritakan dengan lengkap tentang kisah cintanya bersama mereka yang terikat oleh waktu. Tentang Imasu dan pengalamannya bermain musik yang mampu membuat Llama bermigrasi dari tempat tinggal mereka. Juga tentang Von Fersen dan keterlibatannya secara tak langsung pada Revolusi Perancis.

Di akhir cerita, Magnus berbaring di sebelah Alec, memeluknya dari belakang dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

“Bagaimana kau bertahan dari semua rasa kehilangan itu, Magnus?” tanya Alec, bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh sang _High Warlock_ .

“Awalnya begitu sulit, sampai saat ini pun masih terasa sakit,” Magnus mengecup kepala Alec dengan lembut.

“… Apa kau… akan bersedih kalau aku… mati?”

Napas Magnus tercekat, “Alec… Alexander… Jangan bicara seperti itu,” pelukannya semakin erat, “Kau… aku…. Kita masih punya jalan yang panjang.”

Alec memejamkan matanya, “Tapi suatu saat nanti… pasti…”

“Shh…” Magnus melepaskan pelukannya pada Alec dan mengarahkan wajah pemuda itu agar memandangnya, “kita bahas itu nanti… kau dan aku… kita masih punya harapan. Kita masih bisa berharap.”

Untuk beberapa waktu, keheningan meraja di antara mereka.

Magnus mengusap sisi wajah Alec sebelum mencium bibir kekasihnya, “Kita pikirkan itu perlahan. ‘Waktu’ tak akan bisa menjadi penghalang bagi kita,” bisiknya disela sentuhan yang semakin lama semakin menuntut.

Alec memeluk leher Magnus begitu erat. Bohong kalau dia tak merasa takut. Bohong kalau dia tak memikirkan perbedaan status sebagai yang fana dan abadi. Tapi Alec ingin percaya bahwa ada harapan bagi mereka, dia ingin percaya bahwa masih ada jalan untuk mempertahankan ikatan di antara mereka.

Ya—jalan itu akan selalu ada kalau mereka memang menginginkannya.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, salju turun deras sejak pagi, bahkan sudah ada pengumuman bahwa badai kecil akan melewati New York malam nanti. Meski begitu, tugas seorang _Shadowhunter_ tidak berhenti karena dalam cuaca buruk seperti itulah para _demon_ akan semakin bebas berkeliaran. Karena itu malam nanti seluruh _Shadowhunter_ dari Institute New York akan melakukan perburuan bersama, termasuk Valentine. Itu membuat Alec, dan dia rasa yang lain juga, menjadi gugup. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya di perburuan sehari-hari, mereka masih bisa melakukannya sambil bercanda, tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin mereka lakukan di bawah pengawasan langsung dari _Shadowhunter_ senior yang disegani kawan dan lawan.

“Kau yakin aku tidak perlu ikut?” tanya Magnus.

“Tak perlu. Kau juga sudah ada janji dengan Ragnor dan Catarina, kan?” Alec menyandang wadah anak panahnya, “Semoga kali in kalian berhasil menemukan cara menyembuhkan Jem.”

Magnus membuka lembar buku kuno yang sejak tadi dia baca sejak tadi, “Ini kasus yang sulit, salah sedikit malah bisa membahayakan nyawa Jem.”

Setelah diberitahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jem, Alec jadi salut pada _parabatai_ Will itu. Dengan tubuh yang diracuni darah _demon_ , Jem tetap berjuang dan tak menyerah seberapa pun sakit yang dia rasa. Menurut Alec pribadi, keberadaan Will pasti menjadi kekuatan untuk Jem.

“Kenapa malah melamun?”

Alec memandang Magnus, baru sadar kalau gerakan tangannya berhenti. Belum sempat dia bicara, dari luar terdengar suara motor yang cukup kencang. Itu Jace.

“Jemputanmu sudah datang.” Magnus berdiri dan menutup pintunya. “Kau akan ke pulang ke Institute?”

“Kurasa begitu. Aku butuh beberapa sesi latihan. Rasanya aku semakin tertinggal saja.”

Magnus tersenyum, “Kau terlalu menganggap remeh dirimu sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa memanah sepertimu. Bukankah itu keahlian yang bisa kau banggakan?” _warlock_ itu memeluk pinggang Alec dan mencium bibir sang _Nephilim_.

“Hmm… aku harus pergi sekarang atau Jace bisa mendobrak masuk.” Alec merapatkan resleting jaketnya.

“Jangan terlalu menuruti kegilaan _parabatai_ -mu.” Magnus memakaikan syal pada Alec yang berwarna biru, serasi dengan warna mata _Shadowhunter_ muda itu. Setelah memberikan satu ciuman lagi, barulah Magnus membuka pintu depan dan melihat Jace duduk di motornya.

“Tak ikut bersenang-senang, Magnus?” Jace membuka tudung kepalanya.

“Aku masih punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada pesta kecil kalian.”

Alec menghampiri Jace dan segera naik di belakang _parabatai_ -nya, “Sampai nanti.”

Magnus hanya sempat mengangkat sebelah tangannya karena Jace langsung memacu motor miliknya hingga melesat menyusuri jalanan bersalju. “Bocah.” Gumam Magnus, tapi dengan senyum di wajahnya. _High Warlock_  itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Namun sekelebat pikiran menari di kepalanya.

Tentang Alec, tentu saja.

Sejak dia mendapatkan hati seorang Alexander Lightwood, Magnus jadi berpikir kalau hubungannya dengan pemuda belia itu memang istimewa. Di hadapan Alec, Magnus tak harus mati-matian belajar musik. Di hadapan Alec, Magnus tak perlu berlaku selayak bangsawan ternama. Di hadapan Alec, Magnus bisa menjadi seorang Magnus Bane. Menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Harapan yang selalu dia sebutkan bukanlah pikiran selintas, tapi dia sungguh ingin menjadikan cinta ini sebagai yang terakhir. Meski masih ada tembok bernama ‘waktu’ yang menghalangi, Magnus yakin, suatu hari nanti, mereka akan menemukan cara untuk meruntuhkan pembatas tinggi itu.

Yang pasti saat ini, dia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Alec, dia juga ingin menghujani sang _Nephilim_ dengan segala perhatian yang bisa dia berikan dan memeluk pemuda istimewa itu dalam rangkulan kasih yang tulus.

Sampai waktu melupakan mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The END_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	3. Spring - Jace x Simon 01

Jace membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Badannya terasa remuk dan dia sangat butuh tidur. Luka di kakinya sedikit membuatnya senewen. Di perburuan semalam dia sedikit lengah dan membuat seekor _demon_ kecil berhasil menyerangnya dan menorehkan luka di sepanjang betisnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Jace mengurungkan niat untuk tidur. Dia pun mempersilahkan siapapun yang ada di balik pintu untuk masuk, ternyata Clary. Adiknya itu membawa kotak obat dan sebaskom air bersih.

“Jangan asal tidur saja. Biar lukanya sudah diberi _rune_ , tetap harus diobati dengan benar.”

Jace membiarkan Clary menggulung celana panjangnya hingga ke lutut lalu mengobati bekas luka di sana. Setelah Clary selesai membebatkan perban bersih, ponsel Jace berdering. Sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu tak mau memiliki ponsel, tapi karena paksaan adiknya, akhirnya dia mau juga memakai teknologi mundane itu. Dia mengambil gadget berwarna hitam dan melihat ada sebuah e-mail masuk.

Dari Simon.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instrument_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_ ** _**–Spring-** © aicchan_

_Jace  x Simon_

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Maka di sinilah Jace berada. Duduk di meja bulat bersama Clary dan Isabelle di sebuah klub yang menjadi tempat nongkrong para mundane remaja untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman mereka. Jace tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri yang mengiyakan saja undangan Simon via e-mail tadi agar dia mau datang ke pertunjukan band.

Jace memandang adiknya juga adik Alec meninggalkan meja, menghampiri teman-teman mereka dari sekolah. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Jace heran pada dua gadis itu, mungkin mereka memakai dua _rune_ stamina sampai bisa beraktivitas hampir dua puluh empat jam sehari.

“Aku tidak akan heran kalau badanmu ditumbuhi sarang laba-laba.”

Jace mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok _Daylighter_ yang mengundangnya berdiri di samping meja. Simon menyodorkan segelas minuman pada Jace.

“Hei, kau ingat Jordan? Maksudku Kyle. Kyle Jordan.”

“Anak buah Woolsey?”

Simon mengangguk, “Sekarang dia jadi anggota band kami.”

“Hah?” Jace mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Dia bilang Woolsey menyuruhnya berbaur dengan kehidupan di luar Praetor. Biar bagaimana, dia baru saja menjadi _werewolf_ , sisi manusianya pasti masih tersisa,” Simon duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Clary.

“Lama-lama kau bentuk saja band _Downworlder_. Ajak si Magnus sekalian.” Jace menenggak minuman yang dibawakan Simon tadi.

 Simon memandang wajah Jace yang jelas sekali sedang tampak kesal, “Kau kenapa? Salah makan?” pertanyaan itu mengambang tanpa jawaban. Tapi setelah diperhatikan lagi, daripada kesal, Jace tampak gelisah. “Sesuatu terjadi pada Alec?”

Ada reaksi tipis dari Jace, menandakan kalau tebakan Simon benar.

“Dia kenapa?”

Jace meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja, “Semalam dia terluka cukup parah.”

“Sekarang dia ada di mana?”

“Bersama Magnus di Institute.”

“Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan kalau sudah ada Magnus. Kau yang paling tahu itu.”

Jace diam, mengusap sisi gelasnya yang tinggal berisi setengah.

Tak lama, Clary kembali ke meja dan menyapa Simon, “Hei, _thanks_ undangannya. Kau tahu saja kalau butuh hiburan.”

Simon tersenyum pada gadis berambut merah itu, “Aku ingin mengakrabkan kalian dengan Jordan. Dia anak yang asik dan karena dia _werewolf_ baru, dia tak begitu punya jaringan dengan _Downworlder_.”

“Ah—Jordan yang kemarin dulu itu sempat ikut Woolsey rapat di Institute?” Isabelle bergabung dengan mereka, membawa sepiring kentang goreng pesanannya yang dia ambil dari baki pelayan.

Simon mengangguk, “Anak yang oke, dia itu. Kalian pasti cepat akrab dengannya.”

“Lalu di mana dia?” Isabelle menyeret kursi lain dan duduk lalu menikmati kentang gorengnya bersama Clary.

“Dia masih di belakang panggung bersama Eric. Selesai pentas, aku bawa dia ke sini.”

“Okay, kami tunggu.” Kata Clary sambil melampai pada Simon yang meninggalkan meja dan bergabung dengan teman-teman band-nya yang sudah siap naik panggung. Lalu pandangannya kembali pada Jace yang makin lama makin terlihat kesal saja, “Kau bisa pulang kalau kau begitu mencemaskan Alec. Maaf aku menyeretmu paksa.”

Jace menggeleng, “Tak apa. Alec bersama Magnus, itu sudah jadi jaminan kalau Alec akan baik-baik saja.”

Memandang kakaknya penuh selidik, Clary mengikuti arah mata Jace dan dia melihat sepasang bola mata keemasan milik kakaknya itu tertuju pada satu-satunya _Daylighter_ di sana. Itu membuat senyum muncul di wajahnya dan dia langsung berbisik pada Isabelle, membuat gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya tertawa geli.

“Apa yang kalian tertawakan?” Jace meminum sisa isi gelasnya.

“Tidak… hanya membahas orang yang telat puber.”

Isabelle hampir tersedak kentang gorengnya karena ucapan Clary.

Belum lagi sempat kakaknya bicara, Clary menoleh ke arah pintu masuk di mana Sebastian berdiri dan kelihatan bingung. Clary segera mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh Sebastian menghampirinya. Pemuda itu memang baru bisa menyusul karena dia tadi, setelah memohon entah sejak berapa minggu lalu, akhirnya bisa berlatih langsung di bawah bimbingan Valentine, idolanya.

Clary tertawa melihat lengan Sebastian dibebat peran putih, “Kau diapakan sama papaku?”

“Ya… paling tidak aku masih hidup dan bisa melihat wajah-wajah cantik kalian.” Sebastian mengambil kentang di piring dan langsung memakannya, “Jadi… si Simon ini punya band? Apa anggotanya _Downworlder_ semua?”

“Yang benar saja. Cuma dia dan Jordan yang _Downworlder_.” Clary melirik kakaknya yang bereaksi saat dia menyebut nama Simon. “Tapi sejak dia jadi _Daylighter_ , Simon rasanya makin punya banyak teman mundane. Dasarnya dia itu mudah bergaul sih.”

Jace berdiri begitu mendadak sampai kursi yang didudukinya hampir jatuh.

“Kau mau kemana?” tanya Clary yang batal memakan kentangnya.

“Pulang!” Jace meninggalkan klub itu dan nyaris merobohkan pintu depan karena terlalu keras membanting pintu kaca yang tak berdosa itu. Ada perasaan jengkel yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Jace, kenapa rasanya kesal sekali melihat Simon… bersama dengan orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal.

.

“Jace, kau sudah pulang? Kukira kau pergi dengan Clary dan Isabelle.”

Jace duduk di sebelah tempat tidur di mana Alec berbaring didampingi oleh Magnus yang duduk di sisinya.

“Sedang tidak berminat dengan hiburan para mundane itu,” Jace bersandar di kursi kayunya. “Bagaimana lukamu?”

“Sudah lebih baik, meski aku tidak bisa ikut bertugas malam ini.”

Jace hanya mengangkat bahunya. “Lain kali, jangan anggap dirimu sebagai perisai hidup! Andai kau punya sembilan nyawa pun, kurasa tidak akan cukup.”

Mendengar itu, Magnus terkekeh, “tenang, dia punya _High Warlock_  di sini.”

“Jadi kau suka melihat Alec terkapar seperti ini?”

“ _Well_ , kalau itu membuat dia diam barang sehari, sesekali tidak masalah.”

Jace memutar matanya, “Pasangan aneh.” Dia berdiri dan merapikan jaketnya, “aku berangkat dulu. Dan jangan jadikan bangsal kesehatan ini menjadi sarang cinta kalian.” Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun bersiap untuk melaksanakan rutinitas harian untuk membantai para _demon_ yang berkeliaran.

Memasang tudung pesona, Jace keluar dari Institute dan segera berbaur di antara kehidupan manusia fana yang tak sadar bahwa ada dunia lain di antara mereka. Jace berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap yang menjadi tempat di mana _demon_ suka muncul dengan segala cara untuk mengganggu kehidupan manusia.

Hampir tiga jam Jace berkeliling kota tapi dia tak mendpati satu ekor _demon_ , bahkan yang kecil sekali pun. Itu membuat suasana hati Jace jadi lebih buruk. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang semakin lama semakin jadi tak beraturan.

Jace berhenti di sebuah taman kecil di sudut kota New York. Dia duduk di kursi besi yang ada di sana dan memandang lalu lintas para mundane yang sudah berkurang. Hanya satu dua orang yang tampak masih ada di luar, berjalan sedikit tergesa menyusuri gelapnya malam. Mata pemuda itu memandang ke bagian tergelap, di balik bayangan. Tampak samar sosok yang bergerak perlahan. Sekilas tampak cahaya merah yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk Jace meremang. Perlahan pemuda itu berdiri, matanya masih mengikuti sosok itu. Dia mencabut dua bilah seraph miliknya dan dengan langkah perlahan, dia mengikuti arah bayangan hitam itu hingga sampai ke sebuah kawasan gudang tua yang tak terpakai dan sangat minim penerangan.

Langkah Jace terhenti saat dia kehilangan sosok hitam yang menebar aura berbahaya itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia dikejutkan oleh suara benda yang jatuh berdebam ke tanah. Jace memusatkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu dan saat matanya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan, dia baru menyadari kalau yang jatuh bukanlah sebuah benda, tapi sosok seseorang yang bersimbah darah. Dan begitu dia menyadari sosok siapa di sana, sekujur tubuhnya seolah membeku. Hanya satu nama yang bisa dia teriakkan tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

.

.

“SIMON!!”

Langkah Simon terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara Jace. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menembus kegelapan malam. Jika dia bisa mendengar suara pemuda _Nephilim_ itu, berarti keberadaannya tak jauh. Tapi kenapa Jace meneriakkan namanya? Simon melanjutkan langkahnya, berpegang pada memori dari arah suara itu tadi terdengar.

Lorong-lorong sempit, gelap dan lembab membawa Simon ke jajaran bangunan tua yang tak terpakai. Di sana dia bisa melihat sosok Jace yang tak pernah dia lihat, wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi dan dipenuhi rasa takut. Dua bilah seraph di tangan pemuda itu tampak bergetar hebat, efek dari getaran tubuhnya sendiri.

Simon segera menghampiri _Nephilim_ itu dan mengguncang bahu Jace, “Jace?” tak ada reaksi, Simon mengguncang lebih kencang lagi, “OI, JACE!!”

Ada semacam geraman tak jelas dan seketika tempat itu di selimuti seperti kabut hitam pakat yang membuat bahkan Simon, merasakan udara dingin yang janggal. Saat bayangan hitam itu menghilang, tubuh Jace merosot dan Simon dengan sigap menahan tubuh pemuda itu.

“Hei, hei, _it’s okay_.”

Jace mencengkram lengan kaus Simon saat dia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Butuh beberapa belas detik sampai Jace merasa tubuh dan emosinya kembali normal. Dia berdiri tegak lagi dan memandang Simon. Otaknya segera memproses kalau yang dia lihat tadi hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh _demon_.

“Agramon…”

“Hah? Apa?” Simon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“ _Demon_ … _Greater_ _demon_. Aku harus kembali ke Institute.”

 _“Wow wow, Slow down, Shadowhunter!!”_ Simon menahan lengan Jace saat pemuda itu mencoba untuk berjalan dengan tegak namun nyatanya malah berjalan limbung dan bisa dipastikan akan jatuh ke jalanan yang terlapisi semen di sana. “Aku akan mengantarmu. Bertahanlah!” Simon mengalungkan lengan Jace ke lehernya.

Sejenak Simon merasakan dahaga mencengkram tenggorokannya. Aroma darah Jace sangat menggoda baginya. Sejak dia menjadi _Daylighter_ , Simon merasa hasratnya untuk meminum darah semakin berkurang. Aroma darah manusia tak lagi begitu membuat dahaganya bangkit dan walaupun dia ‘minum’ sekalipun, dahaga itu tak pernah hilang. Tapi darah Jace berbeda, hanya berada dekat dengan pemuda _Nephilim_ ini, dahaga serasa membakar dirinya dari dalam.

Tapi untunglah Simon masih bisa menahan diri sampai mereka tiba di Institute. Simon membuka pintu depan bangunan yang terlindung dari pandangan manusia biasa itu. Dia mendudukkan Jace di kursi yang ada di ruangan luas di bagian Institute yang terbuka bagi siapapun. _Shadowhunter_ dan _Downworlder_.

Simon beranjak sebentar hanya untuk mengambil segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di sana, “Minumlah!”

Dalam sekali teguk, Jace menghabiskan isi gelas yang dibawakan Simon. Itu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik. Namun belum sempat mereka bicara, suara elevator yang bergerak mengalihkan pandangan dua makhluk yang tampak sebaya itu.

Tak lama sosok Valentine muncul dari dalam elevator bergaya kalsik itu.

“Jace?” pria itu langsung menghampiri anak sulungnya yang terduduk lemas di kursi. Simon sendiri langsung mengambil jarak, jujur, Valentine adalah satu-satunya mortal yang sanggup membuatnya menaruh respek yang dalam.

“Pa…” hanya itu yang keluar dari diri Jace.

Valentine memandang Simon, “Kenapa dengannya?”

“Aku menemukannya sudah dalam kondisi seperti itu. Dia menyebut tentang Agramon… _greater_ _demon_ … entahlah…” Simon langsung diam saat Valentine berpaling darinya.

Kepala keluarga Morgenstern itu sejenak memandang anak tertuanya, “Malam ini tenangkan dirimu!” dia menepuk pundak Jace sekali lalu kembali memandang Simon. “Apa _demon_ itu berhasil dikalahkan?”

Simon menggeleng, “Dia kabur saat aku datang.”

“Kau jaga dia sampai kami kembali!” Valentine merapatkan sabuk senjatanya dan segera meninggalkan Institute.

Simon baru bergerak setelah pintu Institute tertutup. Dia melirik pada Jace yang masih tampak… terguncang? Simon heran dengan tingkah laku Jace. Biasanya pemuda ini siap menantang maut dan tak pernah gentar melawan _demon_ yang seperti apapun. _Daylighter_ duduk di sebelah Jace, hanya ada sedikit jarak antara bahu mereka, tapi Simon bisa merasakan ketegangan di tubuh sang _Nephilim_.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” pertanyaan itu tak mendapat jawaban, namun Simon terkejut saat kepala Jace bersandar di pundaknya dan ternyata pemuda itu sudah terlelap. Supaya posisi Jace lebih nyaman, Simon menggeser posisinya makin merapat pada si pirang. Dalam situasi begini, ada pergolakan batin di dalam diri Simon.

Satu sisi dirinya merasakan satu lonjakan rasa bahagia saat bisa begini dekat dengan sang _Shadowhunter_.  Tapi satu sisi yang lain tersiksa pada dahaga yang semakin mencekik. Simon mencoba untuk mengalihkan indra penciumannya, hasilnya… percuma. Seluruh indranya berpusat pada Jace, pada darah yang mengalir di nadi pemuda itu. Simon bisa merasa taringnya mulai muncul sebagai reaksi rasa haus yang mencengkram seluruh kesadarannya.

Suara pintu Institute yang terbuka membuyarkan perang batin Simon. Dia memandang pada dua sosok yang masuk ke Institute, Clary dan Sebastian.

“Jace!!” Clary setengah berlari dan berlutut di depan Jace lalu menggengam jemari kakaknya itu, “Simon, dia kenapa?”

Simon menceritakan dengan singkat apa yang terjadi pada Jace. Setelah selesai, dia bisa melihat wajah Clary dan juga Sebastian jadi pucat.

“Agramon… _greater_ _demon_ Agramon?” Clary berdiri sedikit limbung sampai Sebastian harus menahannya.

“Sebenarnya _demon_ macam apa Agramon ini?” tanya Simon yang memang tak pernah peduli pada jenis-jenis penghuni dunia malam yang suka menimbulkan kekacauan di dunia manusia.

Karena Clary belum ada dalam kondisi yang siap untuk menjelaskan apapun, akhirnya Sebastian yang bicara, “Agramon adalah _demon_ yang mampu menimbulkan ilusi dari apa yang paling ditakuti oleh seseorang. Dan Agramon menyiksa mangsanya dengan rasa takut itu sendiri. Secara literal, membunuh dengan ketakukan yang amat sangat.”

Simon melirik Jace yang tak terusik dengan kedatangan Clary dan Sebastian. Agramon… _demon_ yang merefleksikan rasa takut. Apa yang dilihat oleh Jace? Kenapa namanya yang diteriakan oleh _Nephilim_ itu? Segala macam spekulasi berputar dalam kepala Simon, tapi dia tak bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan, kecuali sebuah harapan kalau Jace… memiliki perhatian khusus padanya.

Perhatian yang sama dengan apa yang Simon rasakan pada pemuda berdarah malaikat itu sejak darah Jace mengubahnya menjadi seorang _Daylighter_.

.

.

Saat membuka mata, Jace mengerjap beberapa kali. Otaknya tak bisa memproses apapun. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah dia pergi berburu semalam setelah berpamitan pada Alec. Setelah itu… semua terpotong-potong seperti serpihan puzzle yang berserakan.

“Jonathan.”

Suara ibunya membuat Jace berpaling, “Ma…”

“Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kau tidur seharian penuh,” Jocelyn tersenyum dan mengusap kepala putra sulungnya itu dengan sayang, “kau hanya shock karena serangan Agramon, selebihnya kau baik-baik saja.”

Itu membuat ingatan Jace terkumpul kembali. Ya… semalam dia bertemu dengan _demon_ Agramon, dan dia… dia melihat ilusi… “Kenapa harus dia?” gumama Jace lirih, tapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian Jocelyn.

“Kenapa, Jonathan? Kau ingat sesuatu? Apa ada orang lain di dekat _demon_ itu?”

Jace menggeleng, “Tidak, ma. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain aku.”

Tak mencoba memaksa, Jocelyn mengusap lagi kepala Jace, “kau tidak harus bekerja malam ini. Aku dan Maryse bisa menggantikanmu.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa, ma,” Jace pun duduk dan menyibak rambutnya yang menjuntai bebas, “akan akan bekerja malam ini.”

“Jonathan…” nada suara Jocelyn terdengar pasrah karena dia sudah tahu benar kalau sifat putranya ini sama seperti ayahnya. Keras kepala. “Baiklah. Asal kau tidak memaksakan diri.” Wanita berambut merah itu pun berdiri, “mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama.” Setelahnya Jocelyn meninggalkan kamar itu.

Menarik napas panjang, Jace turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku. Sekilas dia melirik jam di meja yang menunjukkan hampir jam tujuh malam. Dia benar-benar tidur seharian. Menyambar handuknya, Jace pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi, dia butuh siraman air dingin untuk meluruskan lagi isi kepalanya yang berantakan.

 _Sial… kenapa bayangan Simon yang tampak? Peduli apa aku padanya?_ Jace menyalakan shower di kamar mandi dan membiarkan air dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Tapi kilas bayangan dari pengaruh Agramon padanya masih sanggup membuat tubuh Jace menggigil, bukan karena guyuran air dingin.

_Raziel… apa yang terjadi padaku?_

 .

Tepat jam tujuh, Jace masuk ke dapur yang merangkap ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Clary, Alec, Isabelle dan Sebastian.

“Hei, Jace. Kau sudah baikan?” tanya Clary.

“Ya. Malah rasanya badanku kaku karena tidur seharian.” Jace duduk di sebelah Alec. Dia melihat _parabatai_ -nya itu sudah tampak lebih baik dari kemarin, “Kau ikut keluar hari ini?”

“Tidak. Magnus bilang racun _demon_ kemarin masih bisa bereaksi. Aku masih jadi tahanan rumah hari ini.” Alec menusuk daging di piringnya dengan garpu.

Alec menerima sepiring makan malam yang disodorkan oleh Clary, “Mana Magnus? Biasanya dia menempelimu kalau kau sedang luka begini.”

“Magnus diseret papa ke ruang rapat. Mungkin karena masalah Agramon yang masih berkeliaran,” Clary menambahkan banyak mayonaise ke piringnya sendiri.

“ _Demon_ sekelas Agramon memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Ku dengar ada Silent Brother juga di ruang rapat saat ini,” kata Sebastian.

“Benar-benar _demon_ yang mengerikan,” Isabelle memainkan isi piringnya, “apa ada yang memanggilnya? Atau dia datang sendiri?”

“Entahlah. Semua masih misteri. Papa tak mau bicara apa-apa,” Clary menghela napas. “Yang kapan dulu Abaddon, sekarang Agramon.”

“Asal jangan Lilith saja yang menginvasi dunia kita,” sahut Sebastian.

“Jangan bicara hal buruk seperti itu!!” Clary melemparkan tomat mini pada Sebastian.

Lima _Shadowhunter_ muda itu diam dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Jace segera menghabiskan isi piringnya dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian. “Aku duluan.” Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun meninggalkan dapur.

Jace memacu langkahnya sedikit tergesa dan menuju ke elevator. Agramon, atau _demon_ macam apapun, tidak akan dia biarkan mengacau pikirannya. Sampai di lantai dasar Institute, Jace melihat Simon keluar dari ruang rapat bersama dengan Kyle.

“Sedang apa kalian di sini?” tanya Jace.

Simon, mencoba menghilangkan rasa lega di wajahnya, menjawab pelan, “Valentine memanggil semua perwakilan _Downworlder_ untuk membahas tentang Agramon.”

“Lalu kenapa Kyle di sini?”

“Aku mewakili Woolsey,” ujar Kyle.

“Memang dia kemana?”

Kyle mengangkat bahunya, “Tak jelas di mana. Dia tak kembali ke Praetor sejak dua hari lalu.”

“Tak ada yang mencarinya?”

“Sudah bukan hal aneh kalau Woolsey menghilang. Kadang dia bisa pergi sampai sebulan tanpa kembali ke markas Praetor,” jelas Kyle.

 _Tak kembali selama sebulan tapi setiap kali setiap waktu masih sempat merusuh di Institute._ Batin Jace. Pemuda itu menyibak rambutnya, “Jadi bagaimana hasil rapatnya?”

“Klan Camille dan Praetor juga _pack_ Lucian akan bantu melacak lokasi Agramon. Dia termasuk _demon_ yang agresif dan pasti segera mengincar mangsa lagi.” Kyle merapatkan jaket denimnya, “Aku akan memanggil anggota yang lain dan kami akan berpencar ke seluruh penjuru kota.”

“Aku juga sudah diberi perintah langsung oleh Lady Camille untuk mendampingi para _Shadowhunter_ malam ini,” lanjut Simon. “Apa? Ada masalah?” dia memandang Jace yang jelas tampak keberatan.

“Tidak… tak ada masalah.” Jace berjalan ke luar Institute, diikuti oleh Simon dan Kyle. Di luar, Jace membuat sebuah siulan panjang.

“Untuk apa kau bersiul?” tanya Simon.

Jace tak menjawab, dia berdiri diam dan memandang salah satu menara Institute. Lalu terdengar suara lengkingan yang diikuti suara kepak sayap. Kemudian sekelebat sosok burung elang terbang cepat dari arah menara, berputar sekali, lalu mendarat di lengan Jace.

“Hei, _buddy_. Sudah lama kita tak berburu bersama,” Jace memembelai kepala burung itu. “Kurasa kau pasti sudah bosan menemani Hugo di rumah kaca.”

“Kau… punya peliharaan elang? Harus kukatakan, itu keren.”

Jace melirik pada Simon sekilas, “Dia hadiah dari Papa dan aku yang melatihnya sendiri sejak masih sangat kecil.”

Simon menjulurkan tangan dengan maksud membelai burung itu, tapi ternyata dia tak mendapat reaksi bersahabat dari si elang. Simon pun langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

Ada senyum bangga di wajah Jace, “ _sorry_ , dia tak kulatih untuk dekat dengan _Downworlder_.”

Kyle tertawa, “Kalian berdua ini akrab sekali. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu waktu kalian. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti,” melambai sekenanya, Kyle beranjak pergi meninggalkan Institute dan hilang ditelan kegelapan malam tanpa sadar pada suasana canggung yang tercipta di antara Jace dan Simon.

Jace –sok- berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Simon. Pemuda itu membelai kepala elang peliharaannya.

“Kau belum memberitahuku siapa namanya. Elang itu.”

“Schütze.”

“Schütze.” Ulang Simon.

“Pemanah dalam bahasa Jerman. Kau belum lihat kemampuan terbangnya, dia persis seperti anak panah yang melesat dari busur. Tak tertangkap mata.”

Seolah mengerti kalau dirinya sedang dipuji, burung elang itu mengeluarkan lengkingan pendek.

Tak begitu lama, pintu depan Institute terbuka dan muncullah Valentine bersama Robert dan Magnus. Diikuti oleh para _Shadowhunter_ muda lainnya, minus Alec dan para ibu juga si kecil Max pastinya.

“Kau bawa Schütze malam ini?” Valentine bertanya pada putranya.

“Ya. Kurasa dia bisa membantu dalam perburuan Agramon, yang jelas geraknya lebih cepat dan lingkup pandangannya juga lebih luas.”

Kemudian Valentine bersiul pendek, tapi suaranya cukup kencang. Dari arah yang sama dengan terbangnya Schütze tadi, kali ini muncullah seekor burung gagak besar yang langsung mendarat di pundak Valentine.

“Perburuan kita mulai.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	4. Spring - Jace x Simon 02

Entah siapa yang memutuskan dan bagaimana caranya, Jace mendapatkan Simon sebagai partnernya. Kini mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri jalanan malam kota New York yang masih ramai meski hari semakin larut. Barulah Jace sadar kalau ini akhir pekan, pantas saja jalanan tak juga kosong.

Sesekali Jace memandang ke langit, tapi dia tak mendapat tanda bahwa elang kesayangannya kembali untuk membawa kabar tentang keberadaan Agramon.

Sesekali juga dia memandang lengannya yang kini dibubuhi sebuah _rune_ baru. _Rune_ ciptaan adiknya, Clary, yang memang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menciptakan _rune_ baru. Dan _rune_ kali ini bernama _Fearless_.

Sebenarnya Jace ragu akan fungsi dari _rune_ ini. Clary mengklaim bahwa _rune_ ini akan mampu menghilangkan semua rasa takut tanpa terkecuali. Tak pernah ada yang menjadi ‘kelinci percobaan’ _rune_ kali ini karena mereka tak tahu harus berhadapan dengan apa untuk mengeluarkan rasa takut mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instruments_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_ ** _**–Spring-** © aicchan_

_Jace  x Simon_

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Suara lengkingan dari Schütze mengalihkan perhatian Jace. Dia melihat elangnya terbang berputar di atas sebuah gedung yang tak terpakai. Tak berlama-lama, dia dan Simon segera menuju ke gedung itu. Sepertinya posisi mereka yang paling dekat dengan gedung itu daripada yang lain.

“Sebaiknya kau mundur! Kita tidak tahu apa ilusi Agramon berpegaruh pada _Downworlder_.”

Simon menolak, “Kau juga tidak tahu apa _rune_ milik Clary itu bekerja.”

“Sejauh ini _rune_ Clary tak pernah mengecewakan.” Jace mencabut dua bilah seraph miliknya lalu melesat menuju lokasi yang ditunjuk oleh Schütze.

Simon mengikuti pemuda _Nephilim_ itu tanpa kesulitan. Mereka berdua melompat ke pilar-pilar bangunan yang masih kokoh. Lalu Schütze terbang rendah dan masuk ke dalam gedung, beberapa lantai sebelum puncak gedung tinggi itu. Begitu Jace dan Simon menapak, seketika tempat itu diliputi kegelapan pekat sampai mereka tak bisa melihat sekeliling.

“SIMON!!!” Jace mengedarkan pandangannya tapi dia tak menemukan sosok _Daylighter_ itu, padahal jelas tadi Simon ada di sebelahnya. “SIMON!!”

Tapi yang terdengar hanya gaung kehampaan di antara kegelapan.

“Sial!!” Jace mengeluarka _witchlight_ miliknya, tapi batu itu tak banyak membantu. Walau begitu Jace mengangkat batu yang seharusnya bisa bersinar sangat terang, namun kali ini cahayanya kecil dan samar. Jace berputar pelan, mencoba mencari apapun yang bergerak, tapi dia tak menemukan apapun. “SIMON!!” sekali lagi dia menyerukan nama _Daylighter_ itu tapi masih tetap terbalas dengan keheningan.

Mendadak terdengar suara lengkingan dan kepak sayap berulang kali. Jace membuat siulan sebagai panggilan untuk Schütze, namun elang kesayangannya itu tak merespon. Suara kedua yang terdengar oleh Jace adalah teriakan Simon dan suara tebasan lalu diikuti suara debaman keras. Jantung Jace berdetak tak terkendali saat perlahan kegelapan itu buyar dan dia melihat sosok Simon di hadapannya, terlentang dengan darah menggenang di sekitarnya.

Saat Jace baru akan berpikir kalau ini adalah ilusi dari Agramon, dia mendengar suara geraman dalam. Tidak… ini bukan ilusi. Yang di sana itu adalah Simon, dan _Vampire_ yang kehilangan banyak darah akan menjadi sangat tidak terkendali. Jace mundur selangkah, namun saat dia baru saja akan mengangkat pedang seraph-nya, dengan satu gerak cepat, Simon bangkit dan langsung melesat menjatuhkan Jace ke lantai berdebu dengan mudah.

Jace tak bisa berkutik saat Simon mencengkram lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa seperti disiram air es begitu dia melihat mata Simon. Bola mata yang biasa berwarna kecoklatan kini berubah merah buas. Mata seorang _vampire_ yang kelaparan.

“ARGH!!” teriakan Jace tak bisa keluar sempurna karena lehernya tertembus taring tajam milik Simon. Sekuat tenaga Jace mencoba meronta, tapi itu percuma saja karena tenaga Simon jelas jauh di atasnya. Jace bisa merasakan darahnya terhisap dan ditelan dengan lapar oleh Simon. Kepala Jace terasa kosong di setiap detik yang berlalu. Kedua tangannya yang semula mencoba mendorong Simon, berganti mencengkram kaus _Daylighter_ itu. Perlahan dia memejamkan mata saat panas membara di lehernya hilang dan di ganti satu sensasi asing yang anehnya… membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Hal  terakhir yang dia ingat adalah sebuah anak panah yang melesat cepat menancap pada tembok dan membuyarkan kegelapan di sana.

.

.

Rasa dingin menjalari tulang punggungnya. Matanya nanar memandang sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang terbaring di tempat tidur dan tak jua membuka matanya meski bulan telah berganti dua kali. Simon meraih jemari Jace dan menggenggamnya, hangat, tapi tak bereaksi.

“Jace…” lirih nama itu terucap, tapi penuh dengan harapan agar yang dipanggil bisa mendengar. Simon teringat saat kesadarannya kembali setelah serangan dari Agramon. Dia masih bisa merasakan darah Jace di seluruh indranya, darah yang begitu sempurna, darah istimewa yang telah memberinya kehidupan yang baru. Dia juga masih ingat tubuh Jace yang terkulai lemas dengan bercak darah segar di lehernya, wajah pemuda itu yang pucat pasi bahkan detak jantungnya nyaris tak terdeteksi.

Saat itu Simon sudah yakin saya Valentine akan membunuhnya karena sudah melukai Jace. Namun yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Alih-alih marah, Valentine justru meminta agar Simon menjaga Jace sementara para _Shadowhunter_ yang lain melawan Agramon. Simon nyaris meragukan kewarasannya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Valentine.

Menjaga Jace?

Padahal sudah jelas Simon baru saja meminum darah Jace, darah seorang _Shadowhunter_ , lagi. Tapi Valentine justru meminta Simon menjaga Jace?

Keheranan sang _Daylighter_ tak habis sampai di situ. Setelah Agramon berhasil dimusnahkan setelah pertempuran panjang, Valentine dengan jelas mengatakan kalau Jace saat ini sepenuhnya dalam tanggung jawab Simon. Tak ada yang boleh menemui Simon. Tidak Jocelyn, tidak Alec, Clary bahkan Magnus untuk sekedar memeriksa kondisi Jace. Jadilah, selama dua hari penuh, 48 jam, hanya Simon yang menunggui Jace di balai  pengobatan Institute.

Lamunan Simon buyar saat dia merasakan gerakan singkat dari jemari Jace. Seluruh perhatian Simon kini terpusat pada pemuda yang yang mulai menunjukkan reaksi bahwa dia akan segera bangun. Kelegaan menyelimuti Simon saat mata Jace terbuka dan memandangnya.

“Simon?”

Tak pernah sekali pun dalam waktu hidupnya yang panjang ini, Simon merasa begitu lega. Begitu dia memandang bola mata Jace, dunia menghilang dan dia terpaku pada kilau keemasan yang indah itu.

Simon merasakan detak jantung Jace mulai normal lagi, berdetak lantang menyuarakan kehidupan. Saat jemari Jace balas menggenggamnya, Simon mendadak merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Ada rasa menggelitik di ujung-ujung jarinya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Raga yang puluhan tahun ini dingin tanpa mampu merasakan apapun, perlahan menemukan kehangatan. Simon bisa merasakan organ-organ beku dalam tubuhnya mulai bekerja kembali. Sedikit tersentak, dia menarik napas, menghirup udara untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

“Simon…” Jace tersentak saat Simon merendahkan kepalanya hingga kening _Daylighter_ itu menyentuh jalinan jemari mereka, “Si—” suara Jace terhenti begitu dia merasakan tangannya basah.

“Ini… mustahil,” genggaman Simon pada jari Jace makin erat. Dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang wajah Jace dengan seksama, memastikan diri kalau dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Jace mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang lain dan menyentuh wajah Simon yang basah. Bukan karena air mata darah yang seharusnya keluar dari mata seorang _vampire_ , tapi air mata yang sama seperti milik manusia.

Ada senyum canggung di wajah Simon saat dia mengeringkan wajahnya, memandang takjub pada punggung tangannya yang basah, tak merah, hanya bening tak berwarna, ”Ini mustahil, kan?”

Jace mencoba untuk duduk meski sedikit susah karena badannya terasa kaku. Dia tak menolak saat Simon membantunya. Lalu dia pun duduk bersandar pada bantal, “Aku bisa merasakannya,” Jace menjalinkan lagi jemarinya pada Simon, “tubuhmu hangat, jantungmu berdetak.”

Setengah tertawa, Simon mengangguk, “ _Yeah_ … seolah tubuh ini hidup kembali.”  _Daylighter_ itu berpindah duduk ke sisi ranjang Jace.

Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap, keduanya hanya saling memandang. Kemudian, seperti sudah sewajarnya, seolah hal biasa yang sering mereka lakukan, keduanya saling mendekat sampai hanya tersisa sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Jace meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher Simon, sedikit menarik sang _Daylighter_ hingga bibir mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu.

Seperti dialiri sengatan listrik saat mereka berbagi kecupan yang pertama yang berlangsung singkat. Dan di sentuhan yang kedua, kecanggungan langsung hilang. Keduanya saling berbagi keinginan yang sama, kebutuhan untuk saling mengisi.

Simon membiarkan Jace memegang kendali walau sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk membalik posisi dan melakukan apa yang dia suka pada pemuda _Nephilim_ itu. Tapi Simon memilih untuk mengalah, memberikan kebebasan penuh pada Jace. Jujur… hal ini tidak buruk juga.

Suara pintu yang tertutup sedikit kelewat keras membuat Jace dan Simon spontan langsung melepaskan diri. Keduanya memandang ke arah pintu dan seketika langsung kehilangan kemapuan mereka bicara begitu melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

Valentine dan Jocelyn berdiri berdampingan. Wajah Valentine tetap datar tak terbaca, sementara Jocelyn tersenyum lembut setengah geli.

“Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, ya?” Jocelyn menghampiri putra sulungnya, “Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jonathan?” dia mengusap kepala anaknya.

“Sudah lebih baik, ma.”

“Tentu saja. Kau sudah tidur selama dua hari penuh.”

“Dua hari? Semoga besok aku tidak tidur tiga hari berturut-turut.”

Jocelyn mengecup kening Jace, “Tidak akan. Malah kurasa kau tidak perlu waktu panjang untuk tidur.”

Jace memandang ibunya dengan sejuta tanya, “Maksudnya…” dia melirik pada Simon yang tampak makin pucat, “aku tidak…”

“Tidak, kau tidak berubah menjadi _vampire_ , kalau itu yang kau takutkan.” Valentine berjalan mendekat, membuat Simon langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih berdiri di ujung tempat tidur. Valentine hanya sekilas memandang Simon sebelum berpaling pada putranya, “Seperti yang kuduga, racun _vampire_ tak bekerja padamu.”

“Pa?” Jace memandang tak mengerti pada orang tuanya, yang bersikap biasa meski memergoki putra mereka baru saja berciuman dengan seorang _vampire_.

Valentine diam sebentar, lalu mengarahkan matanya pada Simon, “Aku mengira alasan kenapa kau berubah menjadi _Daylighter_ dan kenapa racun _vampire_ tak memiliki pengaruh apa-apa pada Jonathan adalah karena di dalam tubuhku ini selain darah Raziel, mengalir juga darah dari malaikat Ithuriel.”

Jace tampak terkejut karena baru sekali ini dia dengar tentang darah malaikat lain dalam tubuh ayahnya, “Ithuriel? Tapi bagaimana bisa?”

“Ada beberapa kejadian di masa lalu yang melibatkan Clave dan Institute _Shadowhunter_ di seluruh dunia, dan aku, dengan sedikit keberuntungan, bisa menyelamatkan Ithuriel dan mendapatkan bentuk terima kasih berupa darahnya.”

Tak pernah sekali pun Jace mempertanyakan masalah ‘keberuntungan’ ayahnya itu.

“Ayahmu memiliki keistimewaan dengan darah 2 malaikat. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia dapat posisi yang tinggi di Dewan utama.”

Valentine memandang istrinya dengan pandangan protes tapi dia tak bicara apa-apa tentang hal itu. Dia kembali memandang anak tertuanya, “Pengaruh darah dua malaikat itu menurun padamu dan juga Clary, memberi kalian beberapa kemampuan lebih di antara _Nephilim_ lain. Seperti yang kau tahu, Clary memiliki bakat untuk menciptakan _rune_. Tapi sampai sekarang sebenarnya aku masih bertanya-tanya apa kemampuanmu yang lain.”

“Kurasa bisa menjinakkan burung elang liar merupakan satu kelebihan sendiri,” ujar Jocelyn. “Dia juga akrab dengan Hugo, padahal burung itu sama sekali tak mau aku dekati.”

“Ma, aku bukan pawang burung.”

Jocelyn tertawa, “Maaf, maaf.”

Pandangan Valentine kembali pada Simon yang berdiri bagai patung di ujung tempat tidur, “Aku juga memikirkan kalau keistimewaan darah Jonathan-lah yang mampu mengubahmu menjadi seorang _Daylighter_.”

Simon bertemu pandang dengan Jace dalam diam.

“Karena darah Jonathan telah masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, entah kenapa racun _vampire_ -mu jadi ternetralisir baginya. Untuk yang ini, aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya.” Valentine menepuk pundak Jace, “Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, malam ini kau kembali bekerja. Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai.”

Jocelyn berdiri dan mengikuti suaminya ke arah pintu balai pengobatan, “Simon, kau jaga Jonathan dan… tolong pilih tempat dan waktu yang lebih privat kalau kalian ingin berduaan.” Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu.

Tinggallah Jace dan Simon berdua.

Lalu Jace menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal, “Jaga apanya? Memang aku ini anak kecil?”

Simon tersenyum, “Kau memang masih bocah. Dibanding denganku, ayah dan ibumu juga masih bocah.”

Jace menggerutu tidak jelas yang membuat Simon tertawa.

.

.

“Jadi akhirnya kau diseret keluar juga, Alec?” tanya Jace saat dia mengambil beberapa perlengkapan baru di ruang senjata.

“Begitulah. Ayahmu bilang kegelapan Agramon tak bisa dihadapi begitu saja. Jadi butuh senjata jarak jauh.”

Jace tersenyum, “Itu artinya ayahku mengakui kemampuanmu. Lagipula sejauh ini hanya kau _Shadowhunter_ yang kukenal yang memiliki kemampuan memanah yang hebat.” Jace merapatkan sabuk senjatanya.

Tak mau membahas tentang dirinya, Alec mengalihkan pembicaraan, “Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Simon? Saat ayahmu bilang kami sama sekali tak boleh menjengukmu, aku sudah cemas saja kalau kau akan berubah menjadi _vampire,_ ” Alec menyandang busurnya.

“Kau ingat saat insiden Abaddon dulu? Waktu Simon terluka parah dan aku, hmm… menyumbangkan darah untuknya?”

Alec mengangguk.

“Sepertinya itu membuat racun _vampire_ -nya jadi tak berpengaruh untukku, jadi meski dia mengigitku langsung, aku tak akan berubah menjadi _vampire_. Mungkin darah malaikan berfungsi menghilangkan efek racun _vampire_. Entahlah. Aku tak mau memikirkannya,” Jace memberi informasi tanpa membocorkan masalah darah Ithuriel dalam dirinya yang didapat dari sang ayah. Dia sudah mendapat instruksi jelas bahwa tak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hal itu.

“Kasarnya kau bisa jadi persediaan makanan untuknya dalam kondisi darurat.” Alec merapatkan tali sepatunya.

Jace meninju pundak Alec, membuat _parabatai_ -nya itu tertawa. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruang senjata untuk bergabung dengan Clary, Isabelle dan Sebastian yang sudah menunggu di depan Institute. Sampai di sana rupanya sudah ada Kyle juga bersama Magnus. Simon berdiri agak jauh dari kelompok dan diam memandang bulan yang menggantung bisu di langit.

Jace membiarkan Alec berjalan duluan dan dia sendiri menghampiri Simon. “Apa yang kau lamunkan?”

“Hmm? Tidak ada. Bulan malam ini indah sekali.”

“Kau ini _vampire_ apa _werewolf_?”

Simon tak berkomentar.

“Hei, Jace! Kau ikut tidak?”

Seruan Clary membuat Jace menoleh, “Kalian duluan saja. Kami menyusul nanti.”

Clary pun menyusul yang sudah ada di gerbang Institute yang terbuka lebar.

Pandangan Jace kembali pada Simon, “Kau tampak tidak bersemangat.”

Simon menghela napas, satu kebiasaan yang telah lama terlupakan oleh tubuhnya namun kini menjadi hal  yang begitu wajar, “Aku hanya memikirkan… kalau darahmu mampu mengubah _vampire_ menjadi _Daylighter_ … dan kalau hal ini sampai tersebar, kau bisa jadi incara _vampire_ lain.”

“Gampang saja. Kau cuma harus diam dan tidak membicarakannya pada siapapun.”

“Mana bisa seperti itu,” Simon memandang Jace tepat di mata. “Saat ini aku berbeda dengan _vampire_ biasa. Tubuhku hangat, jantungku berdetak dan aku bisa merasakan perubahan udara. Aku harus melaporkan ini pada _Lady_ Camille.”

Jace berpikir sejenak. Memang benar apa kata Simon. Camille harus tahu perubahan dalam diri Simon karena dia kepala klan _vampire_ di New York ini. Tapi mereka juga tak bisa sembarangan bicara di tempat umum.

“Baiklah. Kita bisa panggil Camille sekarang dan membicarakan ini di ruang rapat.”

Simon mengangguk, “Kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini! Aku akan segera kembali.” _Daylighter_ itu pun melesat meninggalkan Institute dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata.

Merasa bodoh menunggu di depan, Jace masuk ke dalam dan menunggu sambil duduk di salah satu bangku di ruangan luas itu. Tak lama, ayahnya muncul di sana.

“Kau tidak bekerja, Jonathan?”

Jace pun menceritakan niatnya untuk menceritakan masalah Simon pada Camille. Valentine sendiri tak keberatan dan memutuskan untuk bicara langsung pada pimpinan klan _vampire_ di New York itu.

Mereka berdua menunggu sekitar 1 jam sampai Camille dan Simon tiba di Institute, lalu mereka semua beralih ke ruang pertemuan. Di sana Valentine yang menjelaskan keistimewaan tubuh Simon yang didapat karena darah Jace. Camille jelas terkejut bahwa dalam tubuh Valentine dan kedua anaknya mengalir darah dari dua malaikat. Meski begitu bias mata Camille jujur saat dia bilang kalau dia senang Simon bisa mendapat keajaiban, meski masih tetap harus meminum darah tapi Simon bisa sekali lagi merasakan hidup seperti manusia. Merasakan lapar, panas dan dingin.

Jace jadi canggung saat Camille memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya. Mengatakan kalau dia lega karena Simon bertemu dengan Jace. _Vampire_ wanita itu juga setengah bercanda setengah mengancam pada Simon dengan mengatakan kalau dia tak akan terima jika Simon dan Jace sampai putus hubungan.

“Tapi apa tidak masalah? Jace, sebagai seorang _Shadowhunter_ , pasti akan sering sekali terluka,” Camille memandang Valentine. “Apa darahnya tak akan menarik perhatian _vampire_ lain?”

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum ada jawaban dari Valentine. Pria itu mengeluarkan belati dari sabuk senjatanya lalu memberikan bilah tajam itu pada Jace, “Kita coba saja langsung.”

Memahami apa maksud ayahnya, Jace melukai jarinya sendiri dengan belati itu, hanya luka kecil tapi cukup membuat darah segar mengalir. Saat itu, tak diduga, Camille langsung bergerak mundur dengan cepat dan menutup hidungnya dengan punggung tangan.

Bingung, Jace langsung membebat lukanya dengan ujung kaus yang dia pakai. Dia memandang Camille dengan heran, tak biasanya _vampire_ malah pergi menjauh saat mencium bau darah. Lalu dia melirik pada ayahnya dan terkejut melihat senyum tipis di wajah pimpinan Institute New York itu.

“Sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.” Valentine mengambil kembali belatinya dari Jace, “Dengan begini semua jelas. Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang tau, termasuk Praetor. Kalau sampai kabar ini tercium oleh Woolsey, itu sama saja menyebarkan berita ke seluruh penghuni dunia bawah.”

Simon juga Jace sampai harus menahan diri setengah mati supaya tidak kelepasan tertawa.  Setelah Valentine keluar dari ruang pertemuan, barulah Jace bertanya pada Camille kenapa dia malah menjauh saat mencium bau darah.

“Bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu, Jace. Tapi sungguh, itu bau darah yang benar-benar tidak mengundang selera,” ujar Camille setelah bau darah dari luka Jace memudar.

“Yang benar, _my Lady_? Bagiku, bau darah Jace sangat menggiurkan.”

Mata Camille berkilat riang, “Oh! Jadi itu artinya, hanya kau yang bisa meminum darah Jace. Bagus. Itu bagus,” serunya. “Kalau begitu aku tak akan mengganggu malam kalian. Lagipula Ralf menungguku. Nikmati waktu kalian.”

Simon mengecup punggung tangan Camille sebelum _lady_ -nya itu meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. DUlu, Simon sangat memuja Camille yang menurutnya luar biasa cantik, tapi saat ini, kekaguman itu sedikit memudar karena dia telah menemukan sosok yang lebih bersinar dari pada _lady_ yang telah memberinya tempat bernaung selama ini.

“Kurasa ini waktunya bekerja,” Jace merapatkan rompi tanpa lengan yang dia pakai. Udara di pertengahan musim semi seperti ini sangat nyaman meski di malam hari. Membuatnya tak harus memakai banyak perlengkapan seperti di musim dingin.

“Kau mau menyusul yang lain atau mencari tempat perburuan lain?” tanya Simon, tangannya meraih pegangan pintu, tapi saat dia hendak membuka pintu besar itu, tangan Jace menahannya. Simon menoleh denan maksud untuk protes, namun yang terjadi adalah sekali lagi bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir sang _Nephilim_. Kali ini Simon langsung memejamkan matanya, merespon sentuhan itu dengan seluruh indranya.

Yang kali ini berlangsung lebih lama dari pada dua sentuhan yang lalu, membuat Simon harus mengakui, untuk ukuran bocah, Jace punya keahlian dalam urusan ini.

Usai sentuhan yang sangat menyenangkan itu, barulah Simon mendorong pintu ruangan itu sampai terbuka, “Jadi… untuk apa yang barusan tadi?”

“Memastikan kalau aku tidak sedang bermimpi,” Jace keluar mengikuti Simon, “kau tahu, aku sudah yakin saja Pa dan Ma akan menghukumku seberat yang mereka bisa saat mereka memergoki kita.”

Simon tertawa, “Kau benar. Kupikir kepalaku akan melayang seketika. Orang tuamu memang tak bisa ditebak. Apalagi ayahmu. Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya.”

“Jangankan kau, aku yang anaknya saja tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada di kepalanya, Jace menyibak rambutnya yang panjang. “Tapi biarlah, dengan begitu aku tidak harus repot menjelaskan pada mereka tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kita.”

“Memang apa yang terjadi?”

“Tidak ada.”

Simon terkekeh dan mengikuti Jace yang melangkah meninggalkan bangunan Institute. Jace memanggil Schütze dengan siulan khas-nya dan burung elang besar itu langsung terbang menghampiri majikannya.

“Dilihat berapa kali pun, Schütze ini elang yang besar. Kau hebat bisa menjinakkannya.”

“Aku sudah bersamanya sejak umurku delapan tahun. Wajar kalau kami akrab.” Jace membiarkan Schütze mematuki pelan ujung jarinya.

Didorong rasa penasaran, sekali lagi Simon mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud untuk menyentuh burung itu, tapi kali ini dia juga waspada karena kesan pertama tidak begitu menyenangkan. Namun yang terjadi membuat Simon terkejut. Schütze mengembangkan sayapnya begitu lebar lalu burung elang itu terbang rendah dan mendarat di lengan Simon yang berdiri seperti patung, berada di antara terkejut dan juga senang.

Senyum terlihat jelas di wajah Jace, “Baguslah kalau Schütze tak berusaha untuk mengeluarkan matamu. Tandanya dia menerimamu.”

“Menerimaku?”

“Sebagai dahan tempatnya bertengger,” Jace tertawa.

Tak menanggapi ucapan Jace, Simon membelai kepala Schütze yang mendadak jadi jinak padanya. Simon berpikir mungkin karena darah Jace mengalir dalam nadinya sekarang, jadi hewan itu merasa familiar dengannya.

“Ayo! Bulan sudah menggantung tinggi, aku tak mau buruan kita dihabiskan oleh yang lain.”

“Baiklah. Nah, Schütze, kau tuntun jalan kami, oke?”

Sang elang mengeluarkan lengkingan tinggi dan kemudian melesat terbang tinggi menembus kegelapan malam. Simon dan Jace pun meninggalkan Institute untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka semalaman ini dan besok—

Hari yang lebih baik sudah menanti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	5. Summer - Woolsey x Jordan 01

Matahari bersinar terik di luar sana, membuat seorang Woolsey Scott enggan meninggalkan ruang kamarnya yang nyaman dan dingin karena AC. Musim panas memang musim yang paling menyebalkan baginya.

“Woolsey!!” pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah Ralf, kakak laki-lakinya. “Apa kau bermaksud mengurung dirimu seharian di kamar?”

“Mm—hmm… rasanya itu pilihan yang menyenangkan.” Woolsey meluk bantal empuknya dan berguling di tempat tidur yang berukuran besar.

Ralf menghampiri adiknya, “Kau yang berinisiatif mendirikan Praetor. Setidaknya kau bisa sedikit bertanggung jawab pada anak-anak yang kau tampung.”

“Mereka lebih patuh padamu, jadi lebih baik kau saja yang urus mereka,” Woolsey menarik selimut dan membungkus badannya.

Manghela napas melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tak berubah sejak dulu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan keluar dari kamar yang suhunya lebih mirip lemari pendingin itu. Ralf harus segera mencari cara agar adiknya itu bisa belajar bertanggung jawab pada apa yang dia lakukan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instruments_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_ ** _**–Spring-** © aicchan_

_Woolsey x Jordan_

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Woolsey menguap lebar dan dia meregangkan tubuhnya. Malam sudah meraja tapi dia tak berniat untuk meninggalkan kenyamanan di kasurnya. Dia mengganti saluran televisi berulang kali dan akhirnya melemparkan remote control di tangannya begitu saja.

Sedang di puncak rasa bosan, ponsel Woolsey berdering nyaring, dia segera mengambil gadget berwarna merah itu. Dari Alec.

“Hey, anak manis,” Woolsey segera menerima panggilan itu dan langsung menuai protes dari sang _Nephilim_. Woolsey hanya tertawa, sejak dulu dia senang sekali menggoda bocah itu. “Tumben kau meneleponku?”

_“Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau kami mau liburan sehari ke pantai. Kalau kau senggang, datanglah. Dengan Kyle juga.”_

Woolsey langsung duduk tegak, “Pantai? Tentu saja aku ikut. Kapan?”

_“Dua hari lagi.”_

“Tapi itu kan bukan akhir pekan.”

_“Supaya pantainya tidak terlalu ramai.”_

Merasa itu alasan yang cukup masuk akal, Woolsey pun menyetujui ajakan itu meski sempat berpikir, pantai di musim seperti ini pasti luar biasa panas. Tapi dia tak akan membuang kesempatan untuk bergabung dengan sekumpulan _Nephilim_ dan _Downworlder_ yang mungkin adalah yang paling akrab di seluruh dunia.

 _“Kami tunggu lusa besok,”_ ucap Alec sebelum mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Woolsey meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di sebelah bantal. Dia diam sebentar sebelum melompat turun dari kasurnya tercinta dan menghambur keluar kamar.

“Jordan!!! Jordan Kyle!!”

Seruan sang pendiri Praetor itu mengejutkan para _werewolf_ yang bernaung di rumah megah milik Woolsey dan Ralf.

“Jordan ada di kamarnya,” kata seorang _werewolf_ muda yang sedang menonton televisi bersama teman-temannya yang lain di ruang santai.

Woolsey pun melangkah ke lantai dua dan menuju ke sebuah kamar yang terdekat dengan balkon. Dia membuka pintu kamar itu dan itu bertepatan dengan Jordan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh pemuda itu hanya terlilit selembar handuk dari pinggang ke bawah.

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Woolsey baru sadar kalau sejak tadi dia tak berkedip.

“Woolsey? Ada apa?”

“Ah… Mmm—para _Nephilim_ mengundang kita ke pantai lusa nanti. Kau bisa ikut? Kau akrab dengan Simon dan Jace, kan?”

Jordan mengangguk.

“Jadi kurasa kau pasti bisa ikut?”

“ _Yeah_ … _Yeah_ , kurasa aku bisa.”

“ _Great_. Sampai lusa kalau begitu.” Woolsey menutup pintu kamar itu dan berbalik pergi. Seiring langkahnya, sekali dua kali dia melirik pada pintu kamar Jordan. “Hm… tak kusangka dia punya tubuh yang bagus,” gumamnya.

 Dia melangkah keluar dari rumah yang berdiri megah di salah satu kawasan mewah di New York. Sengaja dia dan Ralf memilih rumah dengan kawasan lingkungan yang privat dan area yang luas, tak lupa dengan pagar tinggi dengan tingkat keamanan yang tak bercela. Dengan begitu mereka tak harus berurusan dengan para tetangga usil dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Udara malah sedikit lebih bersahabat, tapi tetap membuat Woolsey merasa gerah hingga dia menggulung lengan bajunya yang sudah pendek hingga sebatas pundaknya. Setelah merasa lebih nyaman, dia melangkahkan kaki menuju keramaian kota hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan siapa saja yang dia rasa bisa menghiburnya dan melepaskannya dari rasa bosan.

.

.

Woolsey baru kembali ke rumah Praetor di hari dimana dia akan pergi ke pantai bersama teman-teman _Nephilim_ dan _Downworlder_ -nya. Di dalam dia melihat Jordan sudah siap dengan ranselnya.

“Kau bersemangat sekali.”

Jordan menoleh dan melihat Woolsey berdiri di ambang pintu, “Sebaliknya, kau tampak mengantuk sekali.”

“Aku tak tidur dua malam,” Woolsey duduk di sebelah Jordan yang masih memeriksa isi ranselnya, “Kau mau pindahan atau bagaimana? Banyak sekali bawaanmu.”

“Sekalian baju ganti untukmu. Tak mungkin kan main ke pantai tanpa membasahi badan?”

Mendengar itu, Woolsey tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jordan, “Kau sigap juga untuk hal-hal seperti ini ya? Kupikir bocah seusiamu lebih cuek.”

Tak menanggapi, Jordan menutup ranselnya, “Simon sudah menelepon dan menanyakan apa kita sudah berangkat. Sebaiknya kau bersiap.”

“Bersiap apanya? Aku cukup begini saja. Saku tak mau menyita perhatian seluruh isi pantai kalau berpenampilan lebih keren dari ini.”

Jordan memandang Woolsey yang hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dan celana jeans pendek plus sandal flip flop. “O… kay. Kita berangkat sekarang?”

“Tentu. Tapi di mana Ralf?”

“Menemui Lady Camille, tentu saja. Malam ini purnama, kan? Jadi siang hari ini dia bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu di Dumont.”

“ _Oh Well_ , sepertinya kita harus pulang sebelum malam dan berkumpul di tempat biasa,” Woolsey berdiri deang menyisir rambutnya sekali dengan jari, “ _C’mon_!”

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan rumah lalu menuju ke pantai yang sudah di sepakati. Butuh dua jam sebelum mereka mencapai pantai di tepian kota New York. Batas laut yang berdampingan dengan gedung-gedung bertingkat, bukan pantai yang terlalu bagus, tapi cukuplah untuk menghabiskan waktu luang seharian. Lagipula, seperti dugaan, pantai itu tak begitu ramai.

Woolsey melihat para _Nephilim_ plus satu _Downworlder_ dan satu _warlock_ sudah ada di sana dan mendirikan payung pantai besar berwarna-warni. Dilihat dari serakan besi di samping tenda, sepertinya akan ada rencana barbeque party juga. Pendiri Praetor itu mengajak Jordan menghampiri teman-teman mereka.

“Woolsey!! Jordan!!” Clary, yang pertama melihat mereka, melambai dengan semangat.

“Hey, mungil. Kau tampak _sexy_ dengan baju renangmu.” Woolsey, seperti biasa, tanpa sungkan mengumbar kata-kata manis.

Clary yang saat itu mengenakan pakaian renang one piece berwarna merah berpadu biru itu tampak sedikit tersipu dan meninju lengan Woolsey sebelum berbalik dan menghampiri Sebastian. Bukan rahasia kalau dua anak itu sudah mengantongi restu dari keluarga Morgenstern dan Herondale untuk menjalin kasih.

Jordan segera menghampiri Simon dan membantu _Daylighter_ itu untuk mendirikan panggangan barbeque. Karena semua sudah siap, Woolsey jadi tak punya kesempatan untuk membantu. Jadilah dia hanya mengamati tiap-tiap pasangan di sana. Alec dan Magnus, seperti biasa tetap mesra. Sebastian dan Clary juga tak malu menunjukkan keintiman mereka dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan meski berakhir dengan satu tinju melayang ke kepala Sebastian, tentu saja itu ulah Jace.

Bicara tentang Jace, Woolsey sampai saat ini masih antara yakin dan tidak kalau _Nephilim_ yang satu itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Simon. Kadang kelakuan mereka berdua bisa semesra pasangan _parabatai_ Jace dengan _warlock_ -nya, tapi kadang juga mereka bisa bertingkah lebih parah dari pada _Nephilim_ yang bertemu _demon_.

Jadi yang belum memiliki pasangan resmi adalah dirinya sendiri, Jordan dan Isabelle. Woolsey selalu menduga kalau Isabelle adalah gadis yang setipe dengannya, tak suka terkekang dengan ikatan hubungan romantis. Sejauh ini Woolsey sudah melihat Isabelle berkencan dengan bermacam-macam orang. Mulai mundane hingga peri. Tapi tak ada yang bertahan lebih dari enam bulan.

Setelah semua siap, mereka semua pun langsung menyerbu laut yang dihiasi ombak-ombak tiada henti. Woolsey melepas kemejanya dan saat itu di sudut matanya dia melihat Jordan melepas kaosnya yang berwarna jingga gelap. Woolsey tak pernah tahu kalau ada anggota Praetor yang memiliki badan sebagus Jordan. Mungkin dia memang kurang bergaul dengan ‘anak-anak asuh’nya. Woolsey pun masuk ke dalam laut, membiarkan air dingin menyejukkan tubuhnya.

Siraman air dingin ke mukanya mebuat Woolsey terkejut dan dia mendengar Clary dan Isabelle tertawa.

“Jangan melamun saja! Ayo kemari!!” dua gadis itu terus menyirami Woolsey, membuat _werewolf_ itu langsung mengejar mereka di dalam air.

  Suara tawa bersahutan dengan debur ombak di sana. Tak lama Simon mengusulkan supaya mereka bermain voli pantai saja. Woolsey segera menyetujui. Jadi dia dan Jordan akan melawan Jace dan Simon.

Puas bermain voli sampai matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, mereka beranjak sejenak untuk memasak barbeque. Jocelyn dan Maryse sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan lengkap di dalam keranjang piknik. Woolsey diberi mandat untuk menjadi koki mereka dan langsung dipenuhi dengan senang hati oleh _werewolf_ itu karena dia memang hobi memasak.

“Harusnya kau buka restoran untuk bisnis sampinganmu, Woolsey,” Clary menyodorkan piringnya yang sudah kosong untuk kedua kalinya. “Aku yakin itu akan jadi bisnis yang bagus.”

“Ide yang  bagus, Clary. Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku tipe yang lebih suka bersenang-senang daripada mengurusi bisnis yang merepotkan.”

Clary tertawa, “Itu memang lebih cocok untukmu.”

Pesta barbeque kembali diselingi permainan voli. Kali ini pasangan Alec dan Magnus melawan Sebastian dan Jordan. Yang lain menyemangati sambil menikmati sosis, daging dan sayur yang dipanggang dengan sempurna.

Saat matahari mulai beranjak turun, Woolsey dan Jordan sudah bersiap untuk pulang, dan itu menuai protes dari Isabelle.

“Kenapa? Ini masih sore, kita masih punya banyak waktu.”

“Ini malam purnama, _honey._ Kecuali kalau kau mau jadi pengasuh dua serigala yang sedang dalam puncak keinginan liar mereka.”

Isabelle langsung menggeleng, “ _Okay boys_ , hutan masih sangat luas untuk kalian jelajahi.”

Jordan menyandang ranselnya, “ _Thanks_ undangannya.”

“Tak masalah,” ujar Simon walau bukan dia yang berinisiatif untuk mengadakan pesta pantai hari ini. “Jangan lupa besok kau masih harus tetap latihan band.”

Jordan hanya mengangguk.

Setelah itu Woolsey dan Jordan pun meninggalkan pantai dan bergegas pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam dan bulan muncul. Mereka tiba di rumah tepat saat bulan mengintip, Ralf sudah menunggu dengan wajah garang di pelataran.

“Kalau kau mau marah, nanti saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi sebelum terlambat.” Woolsey berbelok menuju ke garasi dan melihat para anggota _werewolf_ Praetor sudah siap dengan kendaraan mereka. “Jordan, kau ikut saja dengan kami!” ujar Woolsey sambil melompat masuk ke dalam mobil jeep milik Ralf.

Sedikit takjub karena diizinkan naik kendaraan dari petinggi Praetor, Jordan melompat ke bagian belakang jeep dan berpegang pada besi dari kendaraan tanpa atap itu. Ralf duduk di belakang kemudi dan langsung melajukan mobil itu sekencang mungkin menuju arah luar kota, di mana alam liar menunggu mereka untuk menghabiskan malam purnama dalam wujud serigala mereka. Membiarkan keliaran yang selama ini tertahan lepas tanpa kendali.

.

.

Indra Woolsey bekerja puluhan kali lebih tajam saat dia berada dalam wujud serigalanya. Dia bisa mencium bau tanah yang kering, batang-batang pohon yang sedikit layu, juga aroma beberapa hewan kecil yang berkeliaran di hutan. Dia bisa mendengar suara gesekan tiap lembar dedaunan, suara aliran air di sungai dan serangga-serangga kecil yang tersembunyi di rimbunnya hutan.

Matanya mengawasi seluruh kawanan _werewolf_ yang bernaung dalam Praetor. Dia juga melihat kakaknya mengelilingi kelompok, mengintimidasi anggota-anggota muda yang masih sering tak bisa mengendalikan diri di masa transformasi total seperti ini. Woolsey mencari sosok Jordan dan menemukan serigala besar berbulu coklat meringkuk damai di bawah sebuah pohon. Tak pernah dia lihat _werewolf_ muda yang begitu bisa mengendalikan diri, padahal Jordan baru bergabung dengan Praetor setahun yang lalu. Woolsey menghampiri Jordan dan mengendus serigala itu perlahan.

Telinga Jordan menegak, bereaksi akan kedatangan Alpha dari kelompoknya. Matanya yang semula tertutup perlahan terbuka dan bertemu dengan mata Woolsey. Dia mengeluarkan geraman pelan dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Woolsey sendiri beranjak dan berpatroli bersama kakaknya, setelah memastikan tempat itu aman, dia melolong panjang sebagai tanda kalau ‘anak-anak’nya sudah diizinkan untuk berkeliaran sampai matahari terbit.

Segera saja kawanan itu membubarkan diri, menikmati alam liar, melepaskan semua tekanan yang mereka rasakan selama hidup di kota. Derap langkah bergemuruh di hutan  disusul lolongan yang saling bersahutan. Hutan menjadi penuh dengan sosok-sosok serigala besar yang berkeliaran, tapi Woolsey memilih untuk menuju ke pinggir sungai dan duduk diam di tepiannya.

Suara aliran air mengusir udara panas di malam itu, membuat Woolsey merasa sangat nyaman. Dia tetap mengawasi aktivitas kelompoknya. Ada yang berlarian puas melesat tanpa kesulitan di sela-sela pepohonan. Ada juga yang berburu ‘makanan ringan’. Ada yang bercanda dengan saling bergulat dan berguling-guling, merobohkan dua pohon yang berukuran lumayan besar. Ada juga yang berjalan santai di sekitaran sungai. Woolsey memejamkan mata, membaringkan tubuh serigalanya dan membiarkan anggota kelompoknya menikmati waktu mereka sendiri. Kalau biasanya dia bisa saja berlari menjelajah hutan dari utung utara sampai ujung selatan, malam ini… dia hanya ingin beristirahat.

Lewat waktu tengah malam, ketenangan Woolsey terusik oleh suara langkah kecil yang hampir tak terdengar. Dia berdiri tegak, menyiagakan seluruh indranya dan dia yakin, ada beberapa orang di dalam hutan rimba ini. Woolsey mengeluarkan geraman rendah sebagai peringatan pada anggota kelompoknya.

Suara itu membuat para serigala kembali berkumpul didekat pimpinan mereka. Ralf berdiri di sebelah adiknya, matanya awas mengamati setiap gerakan di dalam kegelapan itu.

Keheningan meraja di tengah ketegangan sekelompok _werewolf_ di sana. Ralf menggeram dan berjalan menyusuri sungai, begitu juga dengan Woolsey. Beberapa anggota dewasa pun mengumpulkan para anggota muda di tengah lingkaran.

Satu suara tembakan melesat cepat dan menembus tubuh Ralf hingga tubuhnya jatuh berdebam ke tanah. Kejadian itu membuat sekawanan serigala itu menjadi ricuh. Woolsey melolong panjang, diikuti oleh anggota lainnya. Woolsey menemukan satu lokasi pasti keberadaan manusia di sana, bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar. Dengan cakarnya, Woolsey merobohkan pohon itu, berikut menumbangkan sosok di baliknya. Woolsey melempar sosok berjubah lusuh itu tanpa kesulitan dan sosok itu pun tak bergerak. Lolongan Woolsey menjadi tanda kalau anggota yang lain diizinkan untuk menyerang.

Satu persatu pohon di wilayah itu roboh, gema suara letusan dan lolongan serigala membuat suasana menjadi mencekam. Perburuan dalam kegelapan bukan hal sulit bagi _werewolf_ , namun ternyata lawan mereka pun memiliki keunggulan bergerak dalam kegelapan. Saat keributan berakhir, ada lima mayat manusia berjubah dan senjata mereka berserakan. Kawanan Praetor sadar kalau ada beberapa yang lolos, tapi mereka tak mengejar karena fajar akan segera datang.

Woolsey menghampiri Ralf yang terbaring di pinggir sungai. Woolsey memandang luka di tubuh kakaknya. Darah menggenang di tanah berbatu dan napas Ralf tersengal.

Salah satu anggora Praetor membawa sebuah selimut yang tersedia di kendaraan mereka lalu meletakkan kain tipis itu di samping Ralf. Kemudian gelap malam pun mulai tergusur oleh cahaya pagi dan sosok-sosok serigala besar di sana mulai kembali dalam wujud manusia. Seperti kebiasaan mereka, semua sudah siap dengan selimut untuk membungkus tubuh mereka yang tak terlapisi apapun.

Woolsey berlutut di samping kakaknya yang tampak sangat pucat dan benar-benar kesakitan.

“Woolsey, peluru dari senjata ini terbuat dari perak!” seru salah seorang anggota Praetor, dia juga menyibak jubah dari sosok-sosok tak bernyawa di tanah. Tak ada tanda _rune_ yang terlihat. Penyerang mereka bukan seorang _Shadowhunter_.

Karena perak merupakan salah satu kelemahan terbesar _werewolf_ , Woolsey segera berpakaian seadanya lalu membawa kakaknya ke mobil, “Aku akan langsung ke Brooklyn, kalian kembali ke rumah!!”

“Aku ikut denganmu!” Jordan, yang sudah memakai kaus dan celana jeans-nya memandang Woolsey yang ada di belakang kemudi. Tak tahu kenapa, pemuda itu merasa kalau dia harus menemani Woolsey. Setelah mendapat izin, Jordan melompat ke belakang jeep yang langsung melaju kencang di hutan yang bertanah tak rata.

.

Sampai di Brooklyn, tepatnya di depan kediaman Magnus, Woolsey memapah kakaknya dibantu oleh Jordan dan Alpha Praetor itu menggedor daun pintu di sana sekencang yang dia bisa.

Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah Alec yang jelas sekali tampak kalau dia baru saja bangun tidur. Tapi pemuda _Nephilim_ itu tak sempat protes saat melihat kondisi Ralf. Segera Alec menyuruh semua untuk masuk dan dia langsung membangunkan Magnus. Pagi di kediaman Bane menjadi tegang dan Magnus juga tak bisa marah-marah begitu tahu alasannya dibangunkan di pagi buta, saat dia bahkan belum ada satu jam menikmati tidurnya.

Woolsey terduduk di sofa, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Tangannya terkepal erat untuk meredakan emosinya. Dia tak menerima teh hangat yang ditawarkan Alec, tak ingin memecahkan cangkir tak berdosa itu.

“Tenanglah. Magnus pasti bisa menyembuhkan Ralf.” Alec menepuk pundak Woolsey, tak pernah dia melihat wajah Woolsey yang sekacau ini.

Jordan sendiri berdiri bersandar di dinding. Mungkin dia baru saja mengenal Woolsey dan Ralf, tapi dia tahu kalau hubungan kedua kakak beradik itu sangat dekat.

“Pinjam ponselmu. Aku harus menghubungi Camille.”

Alec pun memberikan telepon genggamnya pada Woolsey.

Dengan cepat Woolsey mengetikkan nomor telepon ketua klan _vampire_ Mahanttan. Butuh waktu yang agak lama sebelum ada jawaban dari Camille. Woolsey pun –mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin- memberi tahu kondisi Ralf pada sang _vampire_ wanita. Woolsey pun setengah mati menenangkan Camille yang sudah panik sendiri. Dia menjanjikan pada Camille kalau dia tak akan memindahkan Ralf dari tempat Magnus sebelum kakaknya itu pulih seperti sedia kala.

Tepat setelah setelah Woolsey mengembalikan ponsel pada Alec, Magnus keluar dari kamar tempat dia memeriksa Ralf. Dia bilang butuh beberapa bahan obat yang ada di rumah kaca Institute. Alec pun segera menghubungi Jace untuk meminta tolong agar _parabatai_ -nya itu membawakan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

“Bagaimana keadaannya?” Woolsey menghampiri Magnus.

“Kalau kau mau aku jujur, kondisinya parah. Peluru itu dibuat dengan khusus hingga akan langsung mengurai begitu masuk dalam tubuh sasarannya. Perak kini mengalir dalam darah Ralf dan itu melemahkannya.” Magnus merangkul pundak Woolsey dan membiarkan _werewolf_ itu bersandar padanya, “Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya, _okay_?! Aku akan panggil Catarina kalau perlu.”

Woolsey hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Magnus menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Sementara Jordan, hanya dia memandang bagaimana Woolsey bisa tetap akrab dengan orang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya.

.

Malam kembali datang tanpa bisa dicegah. Camille sudah datang ke kediaman Magnus didampingi oleh Simon. _Daylighter_ itu menghampiri Jace yang tak pergi sejak mengantarkan bahan-bahan obat yang dibutuhkan oleh Magnus. Camille sendiri menunggu di depan pintu kamar, wajah _vampire_ itu jelas tampak cemas dan gelisah karena Magnus belum mengizinkannya untuk masuk. Woolsey masih duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Alec yang  berulang kali memandang jam kuno di ruangan itu. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam Magnus memeriksa Ralf dan _High Warlock_  itu tak memberi keterangan apa-apa.

Jordan masih tetap di tempatnya, menjadi tidak tenang merasakan kegelisahan Woolsey yang aromanya tercium sangat kental di ruangan ini. Dia sudah menghubungi teman-temannya di Praetor dan menjelaskan kondisi Ralf. Menyampaikan perintah Woolsey, Jordan meminta agar ada yang menghubungi langsung pihak Institute New York sehubungan dengan penyerangan ini. Dia juga menyampaikan kata-kata Woolsey yang melarang siapapun meninggalkan rumah selain utusan ke Institute.

 _Werewolf_ muda itu jadi berpikir, siapa yang menyerang mereka? Bukan _Shadowhunter_ , tapi mereka jelas terlatih untuk berburu.

Setelah absennya suara untuk sekian lama, pintu kamar tempat Ralf berada terbuka dan masuklah Magnus. Camille langsung menghampiri _High Warlock_  itu dan menanyakan kondisi Ralf.

“Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku. Kondisinya masih akan memburuk dua sampai tiga hari nanti. Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini,” Magnus menyibak poninya yang menjuntai jatuh ke wajah.

“Akan kuburu mereka… Akan kuburu sampai ke ujung dunia,” geram Woolsey. Kepalan tangannya sampai berdarah karena dia menggenggam dengan begitu erat.

Magnus memandang Woolsey, selalu tahu kalau disamping sifatnya yang tampak tak peduli apapun, Woolsey selalu menempatkan keluarganya di urutan pertama. Keluarga, tak hanya Ralf, tapi juga para anggota Praetor.

“Kau bilang yang menyerang kalian bukanlah _Shadowhunter_.”

Woolsey mengangguk, “Tak ada satu pun _rune_ di tubuh mereka.”

“Kalau begitu mereka adalah _hunter_.” Magnus memandang semua yang ada di sana.

“ _Hunter_?” Tanya Jace, “Bukan sekedar pemburu binatang buas, kan?”

Magnus menggeleng, “ _Hunter_ … memiliki misi yang hampir sama dengan _Shadowhunter_. Memburu _Downworlder_ , tapi hanya pada _vampire_ dan _werewolf_. Berbeda dengan _Shadowhunter_ , para _Hunter_ tak memiliki darah malaikat. Mereka hanya manusia biasa.”

Jace sepertinya agak tidak bisa menerima kalau ada manusia biasa yang memiliki kemampuan untuk ‘berburu’ seperti _Shadowhunter_.

“Keberadaan para _Hunter_ ini mungkin jauh lebih tersembunyi dari kalian _Nephilim_. Tapi kemampuan mereka untuk berbaur dan menghilangkan jejak sangatlah hebat bahkan _werewolf_ sekaipun akan sulit melacak bau mereka.” Lalu Magnus memandang Camille, membisikkan kalau dia bisa masuk ke dalam dan menemani Ralf, asal tak sampai membuatnya terbangun.

Tak bicara, Camille langsung masuk dan menutup pintu tanpa suara.

Magnus menepuk pundak Woolsey dua kali lalu memandang Alec dan Jace, “Kalian bekerjalah! Biar aku yang urus disini.”

“Okay.” Jace berdiri, “Ayo, Alec!”

Alec berdiri dan menerima kecupan ringan dari Magnus sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Jace, diikuti oleh Simon.

Magnus memandang Jordan, “Kau bisa pakai kamar kalau kau lelah. Kulihat seharian kau berdiri di sana.”

“Tidak, terima kasih. Aku di sini saja.”

“Jordan, kau istirahatlah!” Woolsey bicara walau tak memandang Jordan. “Aku akan bangunkan kalau ada perkembangan kondisi Ralf. Jadi sekarang kau tidurlah!”

Jelas tak bisa membantah apa kata pimpinannya, Jordan pun beranjak pergi.

“Hei, Jordan,” Woolsey memandang anggota mudanya, “ _thanks_ , kau sudah menemaniku.”

Yang terkejut bukanlah Jordan, melainkan Magnus. Selama dia mengenal _werewolf_ itu, langka sekali dia mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang sepenuh hati dari Woolsey. Fakta kalau kali ini Magnus sungguh mendengar nada yang sangat tulus, _warlock_ itu jadi berpikir kalau pastilah Jordan Kyle ini ‘ada’ dalam pikiran Woolsey. Bukan sekedar ‘anak’ atau anggota Praetor, tapi ada satu tempat yang jelas bagi Jordan di dalam pikirannya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Magnus saat Jordan sudah masuk ke satu-satunya kamar yang tak terpakai di apartemen itu. Lalu dia kembali menepuk pundak Woolsey, “ _Well_ —sepertinya kali ini kau juga terjebak dengan yang jauh lebih muda.”

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	6. Summer - Woolsey x Jordan 02

Jordan terbangun karena suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dia menguap sekali sebelum beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

“Woolsey”

Woolsey berdiri di depan kamar, wajahnya tampak jelas lebih bersahabat dari beberapa hari belakangan ini. “Ralf sudah siuman. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Kau sudah tiga hari menemaniku di sini dan kurasa kau berhak tahu.”

Lega mengaliri diri Jordan.

“Tapi Magnus, dan Camille, memaksa kalau Ralf harus tetap ada di sini. Perak dalam darahnya masih tersisa dan sebaiknya waspada dari pada terlambat,” Woolsey mengacak rambutnya sendiri, “Kau jadi melihat sisiku yang tidak keren.”

“Normal saja kalau kau mencemaskan kakakmu. Tak ada yang aneh.”

Woolsey tersenyum sekenanya, “Kau mau bertemu dengannya?”

“Tidak—kurasa dia lebih butuh istirahat daripada melihatku.”

“Yeah, kurasa begitu,” Woolsey setengah tertawa, “Sarapan? Ada roti dan macam-macam lainnya.”

“Bukan ide buruk,” ujar Jordan, “dan kurasa kau yang butuh tidur sekarang.”

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instruments_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_ ** _**–Spring-** © aicchan_

_Woolsey x Jordan_

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Piring di pangkuan Jordan terisi setumpuk tinggi roti berisi daging, sayur dan keju. Dia menikmatinya sambil menonton televisi. Camille masih ada di dalam kamar bersama Ralf. Magnus berulang kali keluar masuk membawa obat ini dan itu yang baunya membuat bulu kuduk Jordan meremang.

Ini kali pertama dia bermalam di rumah _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn yang terkenal akan pesta-pestanya yang luar biasa. Jordan juga harus mengakui kalau _warlock_ itu punya selera yang cukup unik dalam masalah interior. Entah barang-barang khas dari negara mana saja bercampur menjadi satu di rumah ini.

Selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Jordan berinisiatif membuat sebuah sandwich lagi dan membawakannya untuk Woolsey yang saat ini ada di dalam kamar, entah tidur entah hanya sekedar berbaring. 72 jam ini, sang alpha Praetor sama sekali belum tidur, sepanjang pengetahuan Jordan.

Dengan membawa sepiring sandwich dan secangkir teh panas, Jordan kembali ke kamar tempatnya tidur semalam. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka begitu melihat sosok Woolsey pulas di kasur. Mencoba bergerak tanpa suara, Jordan meletakkan baki yang dia bawa ke meja dan berniat untuk langsung keluar kamar.

Niatannya urung karena Woolsey tak bergeming dalam tidurnya lalu mengubah posisi yang semula miring menjadi terlentang, membuat selimut tipis di sana jatuh ke lantai. Jordan mengambil kain itu lalu menyelimuti Woolsey walau dia yakin selimut itu juga tak akan bertahan lama karena Woolsey adalah makhluk yang paling tidak toleran terhadap cuaca panas.

Jordan memandang sosok sang alpha. Sejak pertama bertemu, Jordan mengakui kalau Woolsey sangatlah tampan. Dengan rambut pirang terang yang membingkai wajahnya, juga senyum khas yang hampir tak pernah hilang. Di wajah muda pimpinan Praetor itu Jordan bisa melihat begitu banyak pengalaman hidup yang sudah terkumpul sekian lama. Dia merasa sangat beruntung dan berhutang budi pada Woolsey yang mau merangkulnya dan membawanya ke Praetor saat seluruh dunia seolah berpaling dingin begitu statusnya sebagai manusia terengut paksa.

Tak mau kepergok sedang memandangi Woolsey, Jordan akhirnya beranjak pergi dan kembali ke depan televisi, duduk diam sambil memandangi kucing peliharaan Magnus yang sedang nyaman bergelung di bantal tidurnya.

.

Woolsey baru bangun saat hari beranjak sore dan dia langsung mengajak Jordan untuk pulang, mengecek keadaan di rumah mereka tercinta. Siapa tahu ada keributan kecil lagi antara anggota Praetor yang memang tak hanya terbatas pada _werewolf_ saja, tapi juga menampung _vampire_ baru yang belum bisa menerima kehidupan baru mereka, atau juga _Downworlder_ lain yang tak tergabung dalam kelompok manapun.

“Tak masalah kalau kau tinggalkan Ralf di sini?” tanya Jordan saat dia naik ke jeep.

“Sudah ada Camille yang menemaninya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.” Woolsey menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkan wilayah Brooklyn. Angin sore berhembus kencang seiring laju kendaraan itu dan mereka tiba di rumah Praetor dalam waktu singkat.

Usai menerima laporan kalau tak ada masalah apapun, Woolsey pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Jordan di tengah para ‘saudara’nya. Jordan menjelaskan kalau kondisi Ralf sudah membaik, kabar itu membuat para _werewolf_ jadi lebih tenang. Mengenai penyerang mereka, pihak Institute sudah berjanji akan memberi bantuan apapun untuk menemukan kelompok _hunter_ yang bertanggung jawab dalam penyerangan kali ini.

Setelah para anggota Praetor puas menanyai Jordan, dia pun ‘dilepaskan’ dan pemuda itu segera menuju ke kamarnya sendiri dan berniat mandi lalu berganti pakaian. Tiga hari ini dia sama sekali tak berganti pakaian.

Puas setelah membilas diri dengan air dingin, Jordan melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu pintu terbuka, dia mematung di tempatnya berdiri begitu melihat Woolsey ada di dalam kamarnya, duduk santai di kursi kayu sambil membuka buku-buku yang ada di meja. Jordan sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

“Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku merusuh di sini sebentar.”

Tak mungkin kalau Jordan menolaknya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan dengan canggung membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dua kali ini Woolsey melihatnya dalam kondisi, _well_ , yang tidak semestinya. Dan Jordan jadi sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,

_Kenapa jantungku berdegup tidak karuan?_

Sebelumnya dia tak pernah merasa seperti ini, paling tidak bukan terhadap sesama lelaki. Hei, dia pernah berkencan beberapa kali di saat dia masih manusia normal. Namun satu kali pun dia tak pernah merasakan debaran sampai seperti ini.

Mencoba untuk tidak tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang semakin tak terkendali, Jordan menarik keluar sebuah T-shirt berwarna abu-abu.

“Jordan.”

 Pemuda itu mematung mendengar suara Woolsey tepat di telinganya. Begitu dia berbalik, wajah Woolsey hanya berjarak sekian senti dari wajahnya. Tubuhnya kini terkunci di antara kedua tangan Woolsey yang bersandar ke lemari. Jantung Jordan rasanya siap melompat keluar saat mata _hazel_ -nya bertemu hijau tajam yang lurus menatapnya.

“Tiga hari tak melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan cukup membuatku sangat sangat bosan,” Woolsey makin mendekat sampai bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, “dan aku mau kau menemaniku… sekarang.”

Aliran darah Jordan seakan mengalir terbalik begitu bibirnya dibungkam oleh cuiman penuh dari Woolsey. Raung liar dalam dirinya tak lagi tertahankan. Dia merangkul pinggang Woolsey, menariknya merapat dan segera mereka larut dalam sentuhan panas yang menendang jauh logika dan pikiran-pikiran tak penting dari kepala mereka.

Telapak tangan Jordan menangkup sisi wajah Woolsey, memperdalam cumbuan yang entah sudah berapa lama. Dia membiarkan Woolsey merangkul lehernya, makin merapatkan tubuh mereka, tak peduli pada paru-paru yang menjerit meminta udara.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Jordan adalah saat dia dan Woolsey menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur. Yang selanjutnya terjadi, bahkan Jordan tak bisa menggambarkannya dengan sekedar kata belaka.

.

Suara dering ponsel membuat Jordan terbangun. Malas-malasan dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan meraih ponselnya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka dia memandang nama yang tertera di layar sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

“Ya, Simon?”

“Hei, kau bisa datang latihan hari ini? Besok lusa kita harus tampil.”

Jordan berpikir sebentar, dia melirik ke arah jendela, di luar tampak sangat terang, berarti hari sudah siang, “Hmm… _yeah_ … aku datang.”

“ _Great_! Kutunggu di tempat biasa, _okay_?!”

“ _’Kay_.” Jordan meletakkan lagi ponselnya ke meja dan dia memandang ke sampingnya di mana Woolsey berbaring pulas. Dia masih tak bisa percaya apa yang dia lakukan dengan sang Alpha semalaman. Yang lebih tak bisa dia percaya adalah fakta kalau Woolsey membiarkan Jordan memegang kendali.

Menarik napas panjang, pemuda itu bangun dan hendak turun dari tempat tidur. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat lengannya tertahan. Dia menoleh dan melihat Woolsey sudah bangun.

“Kau mau kemana?”

“Ah… aku sudah janji akan datang latihan hari ini… kalau kau tidak keberatan.”

Woolsey pun duduk dan menyisir rambut pirangnya yang berantakan dengan jemarinya, “Kau bebas melakukan apapun,” katanya.  “Asal…”

Jordan memandang Woolsey, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pria itu.

“Malam ini kau harus pulang dan menemaniku!”

Ada beberapa detik keheningan sampai Jordan menjawab dengan pertanyaan, “Kau yakin?”

Woolsey menarik lengan Jordan lalu sekali lagi mereka tenggelam dalam cumbuan yang memabukkan.

“Nanti malam!” ulang Woolsey yang langsung menyambar bajunya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

Setelah Woolsey keluar dari kamarnya, Jordan pun beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

Mengendarai motor yang diberikan Ralf padanya, Jordan melaju di jalanan kota New York yang padat. Dia segera menuju ke tempat latihan band-nya _yang_ biasa.  Dia datang bersamaan dengan Simon yang muncul entah dari mana dan berbaur dengan lihai di antara para manusia. Jordan mengira _Daylighter_ itu pasti melompat dari atap ke atap. Jalan tol khusus _vampire_.

“Hei, senang melihatmu bisa datang latihan,” sapa Simon setelah Jordan memarkir motornya. “Kudengar dari Lady Camille kalau Ralf sudah baikan.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jordan melepas helmnya, “tapi dia masih harus tetap dalam pengawasan intensif.” Jordan mengikuti Simon masuk ke studio musik sewaan itu.

“ _Well_ , jadi apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini?”

“Huh?”

“Jangan ‘huh’ saja. Dari tadi rasanya aku ingin menghajar wajahmu yang menyeringai seperti orang idiot itu.”

Jordan langsung sadar kalau memang sejak tadi tersenyum tanpa henti. Dia berdehem dan menghilangkan senyumannya. Simon masih memandangnya, menuntut jawaban. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Jordan menjawab, ‘Aku baru saja tidur dengan Alpha Praetor’.

Jadi dia mengambil jawaban yang –semoga- diplomatis, “Aku hanya senang Ralf sudah baikan, aku juga senang tak ada masalah dengan anggota Praetor dan aku senang Woolsey sudah ceria seperti biasa.”

Simon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Hmm… jadi Woolsey. _Okay, I got it_. Sebaiknya kita cepat, kalau tidak Eric bisa melempar gitar pada kita.”

.

#

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan kegiatan yang hampir monoton. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk malam-malam Jordan belakangan ini. Kalau biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman band-nya atau bersama teman-teman _Nephilim_ -nya, sekarang malamnya lebih sering habis untuk menemani sang Alpha yang menawannya dalam pesona yang tak bisa ditolak.

Malam ini pun, Jordan habiskan dengan menuruti keinginan Woolsey tanpa mereka beranjak dari tempat tidur…

Woolsey berbaring tengkurap di kasur dan membiarkan Jordan rebahan di sebelahnya. Dia mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal lalu dia pun memandang sosok di sampingnya. Ini jelas bukan kali pertama Woolsey menikmati sesi intim dengan sesama lelaki, tapi yang aneh, dia tak pernah merasa sepuas ini. Mengesampingkan kalau Jordan memang masihlah sangat muda, Woolsey menemukan sisi menarik yang tak pernah dia temui dalam diri semua teman kencannya selama ini, termasuk Magnus.

Di antara kecanggungan dan sesekali kekakuan Jordan saat mereka memadu kasih, Woolsey merasakan kalau pemuda itu memperlakukannya seperti sedang menyentuh porselen yang rapuh, yang akan hancur kalau dia pegang terlalu kuat. Woolsey tak pernah diperlakukan seistimewa itu karena selama ini setiap malam yang dia lewatkan dalam kegilaan sesaat hanyalah sebagai pelepas dahaga jiwanya, tanpa peduli ikatan atau hal-hal merepotkan lainnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Jordan. Dengan pemuda ini Woolsey tak menginginkan hubungan yang sekilas lalu. Dia ingin mengenal Jordan, jauh lebih dalam lagi.

“Hei.”

Jordan memandang Woolsey tapi dia tak bicara apa-apa.

 “Kau tidak ada acara dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?” tanya Woolsey.

“Besok kami akan tampil di salah satu club.”

“Kau tidak latihan?”

Jordan menggeleng, “Aku vokalis. Eric dan Simon sudah puas dengan latihan terakhir kemarin, jadi aku disuruh istirahat seharian sebelum pentas.”

“Kau sudah akrab dengan mereka, ya? Dengan bocah-bocah _Nephilim_ juga,” Woolsey menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

“Mungkin karena kami sebaya, _well_ , kecuali Simon.”

Woolsey tertawa, “Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku cukup baik bagimu? Umurmu mungkin hanya sepertiga dari umurku.”

Jordan menyentuh ujung rambut Woolsey yang berantakan, “Aku tidak ingin menjadikan usia sebagai perbandingan. Kecuali kalau itu kau yang merasa aku kurang pantas untukmu.”

“Tak mungkin. Kau bocah yang menarik,” Woolsey beranjak dan menindih tubuh Jordan dengan separuh tubuhnya. “Kalau aku sampai melepaskanmu, berarti ada sesuatu yang salah padaku.”

“Mmm…” sang _werewolf_ muda diam sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan agar tak menyinggung Woolsey.

“Apa? Katakan saja!”

“Tentang… Ralf.”

“Kenapa dia?”

“Apa… dia tak akan keberatan kalau kau dan aku—”

“Tak ada urusan dengan dia. Lagipula aku yakin dia juga tidak akan berkomentar tentang pilihanku.” Woolsey memberi Jordan satu kecupan singkat yang manis, “Jadi cukup bicara yang macam-macam dan kurasa besok aku akan melihat penampilanmu saat tampil di panggung.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tebar pesona sembarangan.”

Jordan tersenyum, “Sepertinya justru kau yang akan tebar pesona di sana.”

“Itu urusanku.” Woolsey tak membiarkan Jordan bicara lagi dan mencium bibir pemuda itu, “malam masih panjang dan kita masih punya banyak waktu.”

Satu malam lagi mereka habis kan untuk mengukir eksistensi satu sama lain di jiwa dan raga pasangan mereka.

.

Sepuluh hari sejak Ralf tertembak, akhirnya kakak Woolsey itu sudah diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah Magnus dan kembali ke rumah Praetor didampingi oleh Camille. _Vampire_ wanita itu menolak meninggalkan Ralf dan akan terus ada di rumah Praetor sampai kondisi Ralf pulih sepenuhnya

“Sudah baikan, _bro_? Kupikir Camille akan mengurungmu di Dumont.” Woolsey menawarkan segelas whiskey pada kakaknya.

Ralf menerima gelas itu dan meninumnya dalam sekali teguk, “Aku tak tenang menyerahkan Praetor di bawah pengawasanmu sendiri.”

“Hei! Kau menyinggung perasaanku! Selama kau absen, ada Jordan yang membantuku mengurus Praetor dan selama ini tak ada keributan sekecil apapun,” Woolsey membanting diri ke sofa di kamar kakaknya. “Harusnya kau lebih percaya lagi padaku,” ujarnya kesal.

Ralf sedikit memandang heran pada adiknya. Sejak kapan Woolsey memanggil nama Jordan dengan begitu akrabnya? Padahal seingat dia, sebelum ini Woolsey hampir tidak ada interaksi dengan anggota muda Praetor itu, kecuali menyuruh Jordan menggantikannya rapat di Institute.

Baru saja berpikir begitu, sosok Jordan muncul di ambang pintu, “Ada Simon di depan. Dia ingin menemui anda, Lady.”

“Suruh saja mereka masuk ke sini!”

Jordan pun berbalik untuk memanggil dua ‘tamu’ yang sedang menunggu di depan.

Ralf memandang lagi pada adiknya. Memang… ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sini. “Jadi sekarang Jordan?” tanyanya singkat, sudah yakin kalau adiknya akan paham.

“ _Yeah_. Ada masalah?”

Percuma membahas tentang ‘masalah’ karena itu sepertinya sudah menjadi nama tengah untuk sang adik. Ralf hanya menghela napas singkat, “Asal kau bisa berlaku adil dan tidak mengistimewakannya di setiap waktu. Aku tak mau ada masalah yang timbul di Praetor karena hubungan kalian.”

“Kau tenang saja. Aku dan Jordan sudah bicara tentang hal ini,” Woolsey memutar gelasnya.

Membayangkan adiknya bicara tentang hal selain pesta dan segala kesenangan lainnya merupakan salah satu cobaan untuk otak Ralf.

“Sudahlah, Ralf. Kalau kau mengurusi adikmu terus, kondisi tubuhmu tak akan membaik,” Camille duduk merapat pada kekasihnya.

Tak begitu lama, Jordan kembali bersama Simon yang melaporkan kalau mereka sudah melacak keberadaan kelompok penyerang kemarin. Pihak Institute New York memang sudah menghubungi salah satu kelompok _Hunter_ yang konon telah berdiri sejak lebih dari 200 tahun yang lalu. Pimpinannya entah untuk urusan apa, ternyata sedang berada di New York. Dan menurut laporan Simon, yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi perantara di Institute, Valentine sudah berhasil menjalin kerjasama dengan pihak organisasi _Hunter_ itu dan bersama memburu kelompok penyerang Praetor.

Tapi sayang mereka kehilangan jejak kelompok itu meski telah dibantu oleh orang-orang yang seprofesi. Kata-kata Magnus bukan omong kosong belaka, meski para _hunter_ hanyalah manusia biasa, tapi kemampuan mereka sangatlah hebat.

Ralf tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia malah berpikir kalau dia terluka karena dia memang kurang waspada. Tapi tidak dengan Woolsey, dia masih bertekad akan menemukan kelompok penyerang itu.

“Aku akan kembali ke Dumont, kalau anda sudah tidak membutuhkan saya lagi, _my lady_.”

“Ya ya… sesekali kau harus membantu Raphael mengurus anak-anak yang lain. Jangan habiskan waktumu hanya untuk Jace saja!”

Simon tak berkata apa-apa dan berbalik pergi. Dia sudah hapal benar kalau dia pasti akan jadi ‘mainan’ dari _vampire_ wanita itu kalau balik bicara.

Saat itu Woolsey pun berdiri, “Aku juga pergi. Aku tidak mau jadi lalat pengganggu di sini.” Dia merangkul leher Jordan dan menggeret pemuda itu meninggalkan kamar Ralf.

“Kau mau kemana?” tanya Jordan, mengikuti Woolsey sampai ke garasi.

“Kemana saja yang jelas malam ini aku tak mau di rumah.” Woolsey berhenti di samping motor milik Jordan, “Kemudikan kemana pun kau suka.”

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menembus malam kota New York di atas laju kendaraan roda dua itu. Woolsey duduk di boncengan dan menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

“Hei,” dia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bersentuhan dengan punggung Jordan, “bawa aku ke bukit!”

“Untuk apa?”

“Aku hanya ingin melihat New York di malam hari dari tempat yang tidak biasa.”

Tak bertanya lagi, Jordan melajukan motornya ke daerah yang lebih tinggi, sedikit ke luar kota agar mereka bisa menikmati pesona New York dari kejauhan. Jordan masuk ke sebuah taman luas dan menghentikan motornya di tepian bukit.

“WOW!!” Woolsey melompat turun dari motor dan memandang gemerlap lampu di kejauhan, “Ini keren. Kenapa kau tahu tempat sekeren ini?”

Jordan memarkir motornya sembarangan lalu menyusul Woolsey, “Ini dekat dengan rumahku. Sekolahku ada di balik bukit ini jadi hampir setiap hari aku lewat sini.”

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, membawa udara musim panas yang sedikit lembab di malam hari.

Woolsey memandang pemuda di sampingnya, “… Kau… rindu keluargamu?”

“Bohong kalau aku katakan tidak. Tapi aku sudah paham tempatku bukan lagi bersama mereka. Kadang aku masih suka lewat rumahku, hanya untuk memastikan mereka baik-baik saja.” Jordan menggenggam pagar besi di sana, “Mengetahui kalau mereka hidup aman tanpa gangguan dunia bawah, membuatku merasa tenang.”

Woolsey, yang tak begitu familiar dengan suasana melankolis, meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu menghadapkan wajah Jordan padanya dan langsung mencium pemuda itu penuh di bibir. Tangannya melingkar di leher Jordan, menolak untuk melepaskannya.

Walau sedikit terkejut, akhirnya Jordan mengimbangi sentuhan Woolsey. Seperti biasanya, sedikit interaksi intim seperti itu cukup untuk membuat Jordan kesulitan mengendalikan diri. Dia mendorong tubuh Woolsey menjauh. “Tidak bisa… kita masih ada di luar.”

“Lalu?” Woolsey menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan kedua tangan masih memeluk leher Jordan, “Tak ada bedanya kan, di mana saja?”

“Tentu saja beda!!”

Melihat wajah Jordan, Woolsey tersenyum dan akhirnya melepaskan pemuda itu, “Baiklah.”

“… Kau marah?”

“ _Nope_. Aku justru senang,” Woolsey memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin menyentuhnya.

Setelah puas menikmati ketenangan di tempat yang jauh dari pusat keramaian, Woolsey kembali meminta Jordan untuk berkendara. Kali ini tanpa tujuan, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, menghapus kebosanan dan kemungkinan terbesar, akan berakhir di tempat di mana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dalam suasana yang sangat privat.

Mendadak terlintas sebuah pikiran di kepalanya, _Ah, sial…. Kalau sampai Magnus tahu, dia pasti meledekku habis-habisan_.

Woolsey menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak belakang Jordan.

“Kenapa?” tanya si _werewolf_ muda.

“Hanya teringat sesuatu yang menyebalkan,” jawab Woolsey, “YAK!! Kita ke Pandemonium saja!!” serunya tiba-tiba.

“Hah?! Kita harus memutar jauh.”

“Tidak masalah!! Cepat putar balik!!”

Tak bisa melawan Alpha-nya, Jordan pun memutar motornya dalam satu tarikan gas dan melaju menuju club malam yang jadi idola anak-anak New York. Jalanan malam yang sepi membuat Jordan tak kesulitan mengendalikan motor besarnya meski melaju dalam kecepatan yang pasti membuatnya ditilang polisi.

“Hei, Jordan?!” seru Woolsey agak kencang untuk melawan angin, “Apa kau akan mengambil kesempatan seandainya aku mabuk berat?”

“Tidak akan!!” Jordan berbelok cepat, membuat beberapa mobil membunyikan klakson dengan kesal.

Puas dengan jawaban Jordan, Woolsey tak lagi bicara. Rasanya, dia memang sudah menemukan sosok yang selama ini dia cari. Woolsey memeluk pinggang Jordan dengan erat. Musim panas kali ini membawanya pada satu babak baru dalam hidupnya. Di mana cinta bukan hanya sebagai kata-kata yang terucap tapi juga dirasakan dalam hati. Mungkin… mungkin Woolsey sudah menemukan tempatnya untuk bersandar.

Menemukan seseorang yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya, seseorang yang bisa mendampinginya untuk waktu yang sangat panjang.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	7. Fall - Valentine x Luke 01

Hujan turun cukup deras dini hari itu. Di antara guyuran air langit, tampak sosok bertudung berlari menyusuri jalanan yang basah. Sosok itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku. Lampu luarnya menyala redup dan tanda toko itu bertuliskan ‘ _closed’_. Tentu saja, ini masih jam lima pagi.

Lalu dia menuju ke sebuah gang kecil dan mengetuk pintu kayu di sana beberapa kali.

Tak buth waktu lama sampai pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut coklat dan mata biru yang bersinar lembut, “Valentine, kau benar-benar datang,” dia membuka lebar pintunya.

Valentine membuka tudung kepalanya setelah dia ada di dalam, “Aku tak pernah ingkar janji, Lucian.”

Lucian Greymark, atau yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Luke Garroway, tersenyum dan menerima jaket kulit Valentine yang basah kuyub. Lalu dia memberikan handuk kering untuk Valentine, “Aku sudah siapkan teh hangat di dalam. Atau kau mau mandi dulu?”

“Kurasa aku memilih mandi. Aku tak ingin membuat istanamu ini kebanjiran mendadak.”

Luke tertawa, “Tak usah menyindir tempatku tinggal dan cepatlah mandi kalau maumu begitu.”

Ada senyum tipis di wajah Valentine saat dia berbelok menuju kamar mandi yang sudah dia hafal tempatnya karena ini bukan kali pertama dia datang kemari. Karena tempat ini, adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bukan seorang pimpinan Institute, bukan seorang pimpinan Circle, bukan sebagai kepala keluarga Morgenstern, tapi hanya sebagai seorang Valentine.

Ini adalah surga dunianya yang tak ingin dia bagi dengan siapapun.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instruments_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_ ** _**–Fall-** © aicchan_

_Valentine x Luke_

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Jocelyn pesan kanvas lagi? Rasanya baru bulan kemarin aku bawakan hampir selusin untuknya.”

“Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja,” Valentine duduk di sofa setelah berganti pakaian. “Dua belas tidak akan cukup untuk satu bulan. Harusnya kau bawakan dia satu truk penuh berisi kanvas.”

Luke mengaduk teh di dalam cangkir sebelum meletakkannya di meja, “Mungkin dia bosan karena jarang kau izinkan untuk berburu. Biar begitu, Jocelyn salah satu _Shadowhunter_ terkuat saat ini.”

Valentine mengambil cangkir berisi teh hangat itu, “Aku tidak melarangnya, memang dia yang memilih untuk tidak  sering keluar untuk berburu.”

Luke duduk di karpet dan bersandar di dekat kaki Valentine, “Tak pernah kubayangkan Jocelyn bisa diam tenang di rumah. Padahal dulu dia selalu ikut dalam perburuan.”

“Waktu kadang bisa mengubah seseorang,” Valentine meneguk tehnya.

Suara hujan masih terdengar di luar sana dan rasanya semakin deras saja.

“Lebih baik kau tidur! Masih banyak pekerjaan menunggumu di Institute.”

Valentine meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja, “Jocelyn akan mengurus semuanya. Aku sudah bilang hari ini tak akan kembali ke Institute,” dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

“Kau bisa tidur di kamar. Lebih hangat.”

“Di sini saja sudah cukup,” Valentine menyentuh rambut Luke, menjalin helai yang sedikit ikal itu dengan jemarinya. Dia menghadapkan wajah Luke padanya lalu mencium bibir pira itu.

Tak ada penolakan dari Luke. Bagaimana dia bisa menolak sentuhan dari orang yang telah menyempurnakan dirinya? Untuk Valentine yang telah menemukannya, yang telah membebaskan dari keterbatasan dirinya, yang memberinya harapan baru, Luke rela menyerahkan semua yang diinginkan oleh sang pimpinan Circle itu. Termasuk seluruh hatinya.

Sentuhan itu berlangsung singkat, tapi cukup untuk mengusir dingin yang terasa.

“Kau tidak masalah membolos dari tugas-tugasmu?” tanya Luke pada Valentine yang menyamankan posisinya di sofa.

“Tak masalah. Jocelyn pasti bisa memberi alasan,” Valentine memejamkan matanya.

Luke tak lagi mengajak pria di sofanya ini bicara. Dia berdiri dan menyelimuti tubuh Valentine, “Aku bersiap membuka toko dulu. Kau tidurlah!” tak ada jawaban dari Valentine karena pria itu sudah lelap. Luke tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Rintik hujan masih turun di luar sana. Luke membalik papan tokonya menjadi ‘open’ dan siap menerima pengunjung. Meski toko bukunya kecil tapi Luke punya beberapa pelanggan yang setia datng ke sana dari waktu ke waktu.

Pria itu duduk di kursi kayu di belakang konter kasir sambil memandang orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan berlindung di bawah payung atau di balik mantel hujan mereka. New York memang kota yang tak pernah tidur. Baik siang atau malam, kota ini dipenuhi oleh kehidupan. Baik yang terdeteksi ataupun tidak.

Dia baru saja hendak mengambil sebuah buku yang belum selesai dia baca saat pintu tokonya terbuka dan membuat lonceng kecil di atas pintu kayu itu berdenting nyaring. Luke mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu dan menemukan Clary dan Isabelle di sana.

“Hei, kalian,” sapa pria itu. “Ke sekolah?”

“Yeah. Dan aku mau mengambil novel yang kau janjikan kemarin.” Clary mendekat ke konter.

Luke mengeluarkan bungkusan kertas coklat dari dalam lacinya dan menyerahkan itu pada Clary, “Kuharap kau suka.”

“Tentu. Buku-buku rekomendasi darimu itu luar biasa.” Clary merogoh sakunya dan memberikan uang pada Luke, “Kalau ada yang bagus lagi, beritahu aku, ya?!”

“Pasti.” Lalu Luke memandang pada Isabelle yang memandang jajaran buku-buku di rak, “Ada yang menarik perhatianmu, Izzy?”

Gadis berambut hitam dan berkepang itu menggeleng, “ Aku bukan tipe yang bisa tenang membaca,” kata satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga Lightwood. “Tapi aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Alec dan Max.”

“Kalau untuk Alec kau bisa beli di sini, kalau untuk Max, lebih baik kau carikan di toko komik.” Clary memasukkan bungkusan dari Luke ke dalam tas.

“Kau benar,” Isabelle memandang Luke, “Kalau kau punya buku yang cocok untuk Alec, tolong hubungi aku, ya?!”

“Baiklah. Kebetulan sore nanti akan ada beberapa buku baru. Nanti kupilihkan untuk Alec.”

“Thanks, Luke,” ujar Isabelle.

Kemudian kedua gadis itu pun berpamitan untuk menuju ke sekolah mereka. Luke memandang putri Valentine dan putri Robert itu. Benar-benar para gadis yang penuh semangat. Mereka masih punya tenaga untuk menuntut ilmu di dunia mundane.

Luke kembali duduk santai, membuka buku dan mulai membaca. Tapi yang mengisi pikirannya bukanlah sederetan kalimat ang tercetak di lembar buku di pangkuannya, melainkan ingatan masa lalu yang mengalir tanpa kendali.

Dia teringat saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Valentine di Alicante. Saat itu mereka masih muda, Valentine setahun lebih tua darinya. Luke segera terpesona pada sosok yang tampan, pintar, kaya, berdedikasi dan seorang petarung yang sangat kuat. Sementara dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya seorang _Shadowhunter_ dari keluarga yang tak begitu memiliki nama dan juga tak terlalu menonjol dalam segala hal.

Dia bukanlah seorang _Shadowhunter_ yang natural, membuatnya tak bisa bertahan dari ‘tanda’ apapun. Itu sempat membuatnya putus asa, namun Valentine mengubah semua pikiran negatifnya.

Luke masih ingat benar saat Valentine tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamarnya. Lebih terkejut lagi karena Valentine mengetahui namanya dan sosok yang begitu dia kagumi itu menawarkan diri untuk melatihnya. Valentine bilang kalau usaha Luke di segala hal membuatnya tertarik dan Valentine melihat ada bibit seorang _Shadowhunter_ hebat yang masih tertidur dalam dirinya.

Kemudian, Luke menerima tawaran Valentine. Berlatih di bawah bimbingan pemuda yang menjadi tumpuan masa depan para _Shadowhunter_ itu membuat Luke mengalami kemajuan pesat. Dia berhasil lulu dari ujian lalu mendapat ‘tanda’ pertamanya, juga membunuh _demon_ pertamanya.

Valentine, membuatnya terlahir menjadi sosok yang baru.

Luke tahu banyak yang terselamatkan oleh Valentine. Membebaskan mereka dari keputusasaan, mengajak mereka untuk terus memandang mereka. Hodge, Maryse dan Robert juga termasuk mereka yang bernasib sama seperti Luke. Diberikan jalan menuju masa depan yang lebih baik. Karena itu sampai sekarang mereka masih begitu setia pada Valentine.

Yang membuat Luke merasa sangat bahagia adalah saat Valentine memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan _parabatai_. Tak sekali pun dia berani bermimpi untuk menjadi rekan dengan _rune_ kembar bagi Valentine. Namun sekali lagi keraguannya terhapus oleh keyakinan Valentine bahwa Luke pantas untuk menjadi partner yang berdiri bersisian dengannya. Maka tak ada alasan lagi bagi Luke untuk menolak. _Rune_ _parabatai_ pun terukir di tubuh mereka, mengikat mereka dalam satu hubungan yang lebih erat dari saudara.

Sebagai pasangan _parabatai_ , mereka hampir selalu bersama. Berburu, mengerjakan misi dari Dewan, berlatih. Luke, tak pernah tampak meninggalkan sisi Valentine. Bahkan dia menjadi satu-satunya saksi saat Valentine berhasil menyelamatkan malaikat Ithuriel dan mendapat berkah berupa darah malaikat itu yang membuat seorang Valentine Morgenstern menjadi semakin istimewa.

Di setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama memunculkan satu perasaan aneh dalam diri Luke. Dia, tak lagi memandang Valentine dengan tatapan kagum semata, tapi ada yang lebih dari itu. Luke sadar dirinya memuja Valentine, mengagumi sosok yang sempurna itu, namun ada ketamakan dalam dirinya yang menginginkan Valentine… hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lamunan Luke buyar saat mendengar suara dering telepon. Dia buru-buru mengangkatnya, ternyata dari distributor langganannya yang memastikan sekali lagi jumlah pesanan. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Luke kembali ke posisi semula dan kembali mengenang masa lalu. gfAda senyum mengembang di wajah Luke saat dia teringat saat-saat yang paling sempurna dalam hidupnya.

Saat dimana perasaannya disambut baik oleh Valentine, atau lebih tepatnya, Valentine dululah yang mengungkapkan kalau baginya, Luke tak hanya lagi sekedar sahabat, tak lagi sekedar _parabatai_. Di hari itulah untuk kali pertama Luke menyerahkan dirinya utuh untuk Valentine. Jiwa dan raganya. Membuang semua logika, mengubur segala hukum. Dia hanya ingin menjadi satu dengan orang yang telah membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Rahasia itu aman tersimpan di antara mereka berdua karena sebagai _Shadowhunter_ , mereka terikat sebuah hukum yang menyatakan kalau _parabatai_ tak diizinkan terlibat dalam hubungan asmara. Luke tak menuntut lebih, dia puas bisa berbagi rahasia bersama Valentine.

Yang pertama mengetahui hubungan khusus antara Luke dan Valentine adalah Jocelyn. Awalnya Luke sudah cemas saja kalau Jocelyn, sahabat baiknya, akan melaporkan hal ini pada Dewan. Namun apa yang terjadi justru kebalikan dari semua pikiran buruknya. Jocelyn, setulus yang bisa diharapkan Luke, mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia sudah menduga kalau ada sesuatu yang ‘lebih’ antara Luke dan Valentine. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, mengatakan kalau tak ada satu hukum pun di dunia yang bisa menghalangi cinta. Jocelyn pun rela bersumpah demi malaikat bahwa dia tak akan membocorkan hal ini dan akan selalu mendukung Valentine dan Luke sebagai seorang sahabat.

Rasanya ini terlalu mengerikan untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Untuk dua tahun lamanya Luke merasakan kesempurnaan hidup, mendampingi Valentine di tiap waktunya. Namun kesempurnaan itu mulai terbentur saat Dewan mulai mempertanyakan kapan Valentine akan memilih pasangan hidupnya. Nama besar Morgenstern memang terletak di pundak Valentine. Luke yakin Dewan akan kacau balau kalau Valentine sampai bilang kalau dia tak berminat pada wanita. Maka dengan mengabaikan sakit dalam hatinya, Luke mengajak Valentine bicara, meminta agar Valentine mau mempertimbangkan untuk mencari istri, meneruskan darah keluarga Morgenstern. Saat Luke mengatakan kalau dirinya tak cukup baik menjadi pendamping Valentine, itulah kali pertama Luke melihat wajah Valentine yang begitu marah. Bercampur rasa kecewa yang teramat dalam.

Tiga hari setelahnya adalah tiga hari paling lama dan paling menyiksa bagi Luke karena tak sekali pun Valentine datang menemuinya. Tak sekali pun Valentine memintanya datang ke rapat Circle yang dia bentuk. Kelompok istimewa di bawah pimpinan Valentine dan Luke mendapat kehormatan untuk berdiri sebagai wakilnya. Selama tiga hari itu, hidup Luke seolah berada dalam kegelapan tak berujung.

Jocelyn adalah orang yang menyeretnya paksa keluar dari kegelapan hatinya. Gadis itu menuntut penjelasan pada Luke kenapa Valentine mendadak saja melamarnya, di depan Dewan, meminta Jocelyn untuk menjadi istrinya. Jocelyn tak bisa menerima alasan Luke yang bilang kalau saat ini dia dan Valentine mungkin sudah putus hubungan. Gadis itu malah menarik Luke dan membawanya ke mansion keluarga Morgenstern, tempat tinggal Valentine. Walau Luke menolak, Jocelyn terus menggeretnya hingga dia pun bertemu dengan Valentine.

Serasa disidang oleh hakim agung, Luke dan Valentine duduk bersisian dengan Jocelyn berdiri di hadapan mereka, berkacak pinggang, dengan wajah yang mengintimidasi. Dua lelaki di sana baru tahu kalau ternyata wanita punya satu sisi yang mutlak tak bisa dibantah. Itu adalah momen yang entah konyol entah mengharukan. Saat kedua kalinya Valentine menyatakan kalau Luke adalah satu yang paling sempurna yang pernah dia miliki. Tapi masalah datang dan tuntutan Dewan gar dia cepat menikah membuatnya frustasi dan mengambil keputusan impulsif.

Kini, karena Valentine sudah terlanjur melamar Jocelyn di hadapan Dewan, dia tak mungkin menarik kembali ucapannya. Itu membuat Jocelyn menghela napas, menggelengkan kepalanya seolah sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga membuat kesepakatan, gila kalau menurut Luke. Jocelyn tetap bersedia menjadi istri Valentine, tapi dia juga memaksa agar Valentine dan Luke tetap bersama.

Kadang Luke suka berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sahabatnya ini. Keputusan sepihak Jocelyn barusan membuat Luke semakin yakin kalau memang ada yang benar-benar salah pada diri Jocelyn.

Tapi sekali lagi Jocelyn membuktikan kalau wanita ada masanya memiliki kendali bagi pria. Putri keluarga Fairchild itu menegaskan kalau dia akan menjadi saksi bahwa ikatan antara Valentine dan Luke tak akan putus begitu saja…

.

Luke beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke bagian belakang tokonya. Dia melihat Valentine masih pulas di sofa. Perlahan dia berjalan dan menuju ke meja dekat dapur. Di sana ada sebuah kotak kaca dengan tepian dari perak berukir dan di dalamnya ada sebuah belati yang diletakkan di kain alas berwarna merah.

Luke mengeluarkan belati itu dan tersenyum memandangnya. Kindjal. Berlati yang hanya ada dua di dunia ini. Belati yang menjadi bukti ikatannya dengan Valentine. Belati yang disebut Jocelyn sebagai cincin pengikat sepasang _parabatai_ itu. Belati yang diberikan padanya sebagai bukti bahwa meski Luke tak menyandang nama Morgenstern, dia ada bagian terpenting dalam hidup Valentine.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan sambil tersenyum begitu, Lucian?”

Hampir saja Luke menjatuhkan belati itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat Valentine sudah duduk, padahal dia yakin kalau pria itu tadi masih lelap dalam tidurnya. “Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa.” Luke menyimpan lagi belati itu ke dalam kotak kaca. “Cepat sekali kau bangun? Belum ada tiga jam sejak kau tidur.”

“Sudah tidak mengantuk. Lagi pula sayang kalau waktuku di sini habis untuk tidur saja.” Valentine memberi isyarat supaya Luke mendekat padanya.

Menurut, Luke beranjak dan duduk di samping Valentine, “Kau lapar? Aku pesankan makanan, ya?”

“Nanti saja. Dari pada lapar…” Valentine mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh bibir Luke sekali lagi dengan bibirnya, “… aku lebih menginginkanmu.”

“Valentine, aku masih harus menjaga tokoku.”

“Tak akan lama,” Valentine mendorong Luke sampai terlentang di sofa dan dia memandang mata biru yang mempesonanya sejak lama.

Luke pun menghela napas dan memeluk Valentine, membiarkan pria itu melakukan apa yang dia suka. Lagipula Luke tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia rindu sentuhan Valentine, dia rindu berada dalam pelukan sang pimpinan Circle itu. Luke… ingin memonopoli kehangatan yang tersembunyi di raut dingin ini.

.

.

Hujan baru berhenti saat hari beranjak sore. Luke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil di lehernya untuk menahan tetes air dari rambutnya yang basah. Dia melihat Valentine duduk di sofa dan bersandar santai.

“Lucian.”

“Ya?”

Kurasa malam ini aku juga tidak akan kembali ke Institute.”

Gerakan tangan Luke yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya jadi terhenti, “Kau serius?”

Valentine mengangguk.

“Bagaimana tugas-tugasmu?”

“Tak ada yang penting. Robert pasti bisa mengurus semuanya.”

Sudah mengerti benar kalau keputusan Valentine tak akan bisa diubah, Luke tak bicara lagi. Dia duduk di sofa dan memandang jam dinding. Terlalu terlambat untuk makan siang dan terlalu cepat untuk makan malam. Tapi sejak tadi Valentine sama sekali belum makan. Luke mengambil telepon dan menghubungi restoran terdekat. Dia memesan beberapa jenis masakan karena tahu selera Valentine tidak bisa ditebak. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali pria itu memesan makanan pedas, tapi saat makanan datang, mendadak dia ingin makanan yang lain. Jadi untuk amannya… Luke pesan segala yang ada.

Setelah meletakkan teleponnya, Luke menghampiri Valentine. Dia menyentuh bahu pria itu, merasakan ketegangan di sana. “Rebahanlah dulu! Kau harus pakai waktu sebaik mungkin untuk beristirahat.”

“Terlalu membuang-buang waktu,” Valentine menyuruh Luke duduk di sebelahnya. “Malam ini ikutlah berburu denganku!”

“Apa?”

“Kau sedang tidak ada urusan dengan _pack_ -mu, kan? Purnama pun masih lama.”

Sekali lagi mengalah, Luke pun mengiyakan saja keputusan Valentine. Lalu mereka berbincang santai sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang. Waktu mereka terpotong oleh kedatangan pengantar buku-buku pesanan Luke, juga oleh pengantar makanan. Setelah urusan ini dan itu selesai, Luke menata makanan di meja dan dia pun duduk di sana bersama Valentine.

“Apa-apaan seua makanan ini?” Valentine memandang meja yang penuh makanan ini dan itu.

“Aku tidak tahu kau sedang selera makanan apa. Jadi kupesankan semua mulai yang manis sampai pedas. Silahkan dipilih.”

Valentine mengambil satu per satu menu di meja.

“Jangan dicampur seperti itu!”

 “Supaya tidak bingung memilih yang mana.” Valentine menikmati menu di  piringnya.

Luke memandang itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Kau yakin itu enak?”

Tak ada jawaban dari Valentine.

Luke beranjak dari duduknya hanya untuk menutup toko. Saat dia kembali, Valentine sedang memenuhi piringnya dengan porsi yang kedua. Luke selalu tahu kalau Valentine itu pemakan segala dan porsinya tak pernah sedikit. Tapi sampai sekarang Luke tiidak mengerti kenapa sepertinya semua makanan itu tak membawa perubahan apa-apa bagi tubuh pria itu.

“Kau tidak makan, Lucian?”

“Nanti saja,” Luke duduk di tempatnya semula, “kalau kau mau habiskan semua juga silahkan.”

Mendengar itu, Valentine menyodorkan garpu dengan potongan daging tertusuk di ujungnya. Luke pun memakan daging itu.

“Perlu kusuapi sampai sampai kau kenyang?” seulas senyum langka muncul di wajah Valentine.

“Jangan bicara yang macam-macam.” Luke mengambil piringnya sendiri dan mengisinya dengan makanan.

Dalam waktu singkat, wadah-wadah makanan di sana sudah bersih nyaris tanpa sisa. Luke dengan cekatan membuang semua sampah dan menumpuk piring kotor di tempat cuci. Hari mulai gelap, pertanda kalau ‘jam kerja’ Valentine akan segera datang. Luke melihat Valentine masuk ke dalam kamar dan berganti pakaian dengan jaket dan celana panjang hitam berbahan kulit dan dipadu dengan sepatu boots.

“Di musim seperti ini, sebaiknya kau pakai baju yang lebih tebal lagi. Hujan bisa turun kapan saja.”

“Begini saja sudah cukup,” Valentine memakai sabuk senjatanya juga menyandang dua pedang Seraph di punggungnya. “Kau tidak bersiap?”

Luke tersenyum, “Aku tak butuh banyak senjata sepertimu.” Dia menyusul masuk ke kamar dan mengambil jaket kulitnya yang berwarna keabuan. “Kau mau berangkat sekarang?”

“Ya. Lagi pula aku hanya berpatroli di sekitar sini saja. Urusan wilayah lain sudah diserahkan pada Jace dan Alec.”

Mendengar itu, Luke memandang Valentine, “Anak-anak itu sudah dewasa dan jadi pasangan _parabatai_ yang tangguh.”

“Kau benar. Sama seperti aku dan kau dulu.” Valentine merapatkan kaus tangan kulitnya.

_Dulu._

Luke duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya kembali pada masa lalu. Tepat sebulan setelah Jocelyn menyandang nama Morgenstern secara resmi. Selama tiga puluh hari itu, Luke, Valentine dan Jocelyn hidup seperti keseharian mereka. Di mata orang lain, mungkin mereka tetap tampak seperti sahabat dengan Luke masih setia mendampingi Valentine, sebagai _parabatai_ , sebagai wakil di Circle, sebagai seorang sahabat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Saat itu ada satu kejadian yang cukup menyulitkan. Yaitu sekelompok _werewolf_ yang mengamuk. Valentine dan seluruh anggota Circle ditunjuk untuk mengatasi kerusuhan itu. Luke, seperti biasa, berpasangan dengan Valentine den mamimpin penyerangan ke kelompok _werewolf_ itu. Namun semua menjadi di luar kendali dan semua anggota Circle pun terdesak. Saat itulah… awal dari hal terburuk dalam hidup Luke, yaitu ketika salah satu _werewolf_ berhasil menggigitnya.

Kasus _werewolf_ berhasil diselesaikan, namun tidak dengan masalah Luke. Gigitan _werewolf_ adalah virus dunia bawah yang bisa saja menular, tak terkecuali untuk _Nephilim_. Dewan memutuskan untuk mengkarantina Luke untuk memastikan apa dia terinfeksi atau tidak. Di waktu yang seperti itu, Valentine selalu menemaninya, memberi harapan bahwa kemungkinan Luke tidak akan berubah menjadi _werewolf_ karena dia tak tergigit di saat purnama.

Harapan tinggal harapan.

Di malam purnama, pikiran terburuk dalam hidup Luke menjadi nyata. Dia… bukan lagi seorang _Nephilim_. Dia bukan lagi seorang _Shadowhunter_ … dia… adalah seorang _Downworlder_. Seorang _werewolf_.

Perubahan pertamanya begitu menyiksa, membuatnya hilang kendali. Hanya satu yang ada dalam pikirannya, lari. Lari sejauh mungkin ke tempat yang tak akan bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun. Entah sudah seberapa jauh dia berlari, mungkin dia sudah keluar dari wilayah Alicante. Tapi dia terus berlari sampai matahari terbit di ufuk timur.

Luke bersembunyi di sebuah gua, tak berharap siapapun akan datang. Namun ternyata… Valentine muncul di mulut gua. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Luke tak pernah melihat Valentine seperti itu. Ketika Valentine menyelimutinya dengan mantel, Luke baru sadar kalau seluruh ‘tanda’ di tubuhnya telah menghilang. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Luke menangis sejadinya. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Valentine, melepaskan semua rasa frustasinya. Dia masih ingat kecupan-kecupan ringan yang diberikan Valentine di kepalanya, juga bisikan-bisikan yang membuatnya tenang. Tapi Luke merasakan jiwanya hancur menjadi serpihan, menyadari kalau semua ikatannya dengan Valentine telah habis tak bersisa.

Lepas dari itu, ingatannya seperti tertutup kabut pekat. Hanya sepotong demi sepotong yang masuk dalam ingatannya. Saat mereka kembali ke Alicante dan menghadap dewan, bagaimana Valentine, juga anggota Circle membelanya mati-matian. Mereka mengatakan pada dewan kalau Luke tetaplah Luke, meski dia seorang _werewolf_ sekalipun. Akan tetapi Dewan tetap memutuskan kalau Luke tak boleh lagi tinggal di Idris.

Yang selanjutnya diingat Luke adalah saat Valentine membawanya keluar Alicante, ke sebuah rumah kecil yang dulu merupakan rumah peristirahatan keluarga Morgenstern tapi sudah tak terpakai. Valentine meminta agar Luke memakai rumah itu. Walau apapun yang terjadi, Valentine tak akan melepaskan Luke.

Akhirnya selama seminggu, Luke tinggal di rumah yang terletak di pinggir hutan itu. Setiap hari Valentine selalu datang ke sana, kadang bersama Jocelyn, kadang bersama anggota Circle, tapi memang lebih sering Valentine datang seorang diri hingga mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di hari ke tujuh, Valentine memberikan belati Kindjal padanya.

Terekam jelas dalam ingatan Luke, bagaimana Valentine mencium belati itu sebelum memberikan Kindjal padanya. Malam itu, adalah salah satu malam yang tak akan pernah bisa terlupakan oleh Luke. Satu malam dimana dia diyakinkan bahwa dia masih diinginkan, bahwa dia masih dicintai.

Dan di satu malam itu juga, Luke sadar kalau keberadaannya saat ini hanya menjadi masalah untuk Valentine. Jika sampai tersebar kabar seorang Valentine Morgenstern dekat dengan seorang _Downworlder_ , reputasi keluarga Morgenstern bisa rusak. Nama baik Valentine juga pasti akan terkena imbas buruk. Karena itu, meski sakit, meski akan menghancurkannya, Luke memutuskan untuk pergi. Menghilang dari kehidupan Valentine.

Dia meninggalkan semua, kecuali belati yang diberikan oleh Valentine. Bukti bahwa ada ikatan di antara mereka. Bukti bahwa seorang Lucian Greymark pernah hidup sebagai pendamping Valentine.

Sejak itulah Lucian Greymark hidup sebagai seorang Luke Garroway.

Dia berkelana daris atu kota ke kota lain dan berakhir di New York setelah mengalahkan seorang pimpinan _pack_ yang membuatnya –awalnya- terpaksa menjadi pimpinan _pack_ itu. Seiring berlalunya waktu, Luke menemukan kehidupan yang baru di kota asing itu. Dia menemukan keluarga, menemukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya melupakan siapa dirinya di masa lalu.

.

“Lucian!”

Tepukan di pipinya membuat Luke tersadar. Dia memandang Valentine yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Luke tersenyum dan menghela napas, “Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Sejak tadi ku perhatikan kau jadi sering melamun. Apa yang kau sedang pikirkan?” Valentine mengusap sisi wajah Luke.

“Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal di masa lalu.” Luke berdiri dan merapatkan jaketnya, “Kita berangkat sekarang?”

Valentine terdiam sebentar, lalu dia menahan lengan Luke yang hendak berjalan keluar kamar, “Aku berubah pikiran.”

“Apa?” Luke menoleh hanya untuk mendapati wajah Valentine tepat berada di hadapannya, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

“Kali ini kita lakukan di tempat yang lebih nyaman.”

Luke tak sempat bicara apa-apa karena bibirnya keburu tertawan oleh bibir Valentine. Seperti reaksi yang biasa, sentuhan ringan seperti itu cukup untuk memblokir kerja otak Luke, membuat isntingnya yang bekerja sendiri. Seluruh sel tubuh Luke merespon segala gerakan Valentine di tubuhnya.

Yang terakhir dia ingat adalah saat punggungnya direbahkan ke kasur dan berikutnya, sejuta kata pun tak mampu mengungkap apa yang terjadi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	8. Fall - Valentine x Luke 02

“Pa.”

Langkah Valentine terhenti di depan ruang kerjanya, dia menoleh dan mendapatu Clary setengah berlari menghampirinya.

“Ada dua _rune_ baru. Semua fungsi dan keterangannya sudah kutulis juga.”

Valentine menerima dua kertas gambar yang disodorkan oleh putrinya, “Langsung dua? Jangan memaksakan diri.”

Clary tersenyum, “Itu sudah ada di buku sketsaku waktu aku bangun tidur kemarin. Sepertinya lagi-lagi tercipta tanpa sadar.”

Sang pemimpin Institute New York memandang dua _rune_ hasil ciptaan Clary, “Keterangannya lengkap, apa kau sudah mencobanya?”

Agak ragu Clary menjawab, “Sebenarnya yang mencoba itu Jace… dan Simon.”

Valentine membaca keterangan _rune_ pertama yang diberi nama Alliance. _Rune_ yang memungkinkan seorang _Shadowhunter_ dan _Downworlder_ untuk saling menarik kekuatan masing-masing.

“Pa?”

“Aku akan bawa ini ke dewan.”

Clary mengangguk, “Papa kelihatan lelah.  Papa bisa istirahat, urusan patroli serahkan saja pada kami.”

Valentine menepuk kepala putrinya yang benar-benar mirip seperti Jocelyn. Tak bicara apa-apa, dia pun berbalik dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Dia meletakkan _rune_ ciptaan Clary ke dalam sebuah map sebelum duduk di kursi dan mulai membaca laporan ini itu yang kadang membuatnya sangat jenuh.

Dia tak bisa mengingkari kalau dia ingin kembali pada masa di mana dia masih menjadi _Shadowhunter_ dan berburu bersama para anggota Circle.

Bersama Lucian.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instruments_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_ ** _**–Fall-** © aicchan_

_Valentine x Luke_

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Bagaimana kabar Luke?” Jocelyn menyuguhkan kopi untuk suaminya, “Kau boleh kok menghabiskan beberapa hari dengannya.”

“Aku tak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaan di sini.”

Jocelyn berkacak pinggang, “Oh ayolah! Robert dan Hodge pasti bisa menangani semua. Ada aku dan Maryse juga.”

Tapi Valentine tetap menggeleng.

Jocelyn menghela napas, “Kau memang keras kepala. Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya lagi beberapa tahun lalu kan? Aku yakin jeda sebelas tahun tak akan tertutup begitu saja.”

Sebelas tahun.

Selama itulah Lucian menghilang dari kehidupan Valentine.

Jocelyn beranjak ke belakang Valentine dan menepuk pundak pria itu, “Mau tidak mau aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Luke, sudah memonopolimu selama ini.”

“Jocelyn… kita sudah bicarakan ini.”

“Tapi tetap saja. Andai dewan tidak mengusir Luke dari Alicante, kalian tidak akan terpisah.”

“Jocelyn…”

Tak meneruskan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan, Jocelyn menepuk pundak Valentine sekali, “Aku hanya ingin kau dan Luke bisa seperti dulu lagi. Selalu berdampingan. Aku… masih menyimpan harapan itu, Valentine. Hanya dia yang bisa menyempurnakanmu, bukan aku.” Lalu Jocelyn pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Valentine meminum kopi dalam cangkirnya, lalu dia memandang jajaran pigura kayu yang ada di mejanya. Foto kenanganmasa mudanya. Saat di Alicante, bersama dengan anggota Circle lainnya, juga foto pernikahannya. Di semua foto itu, Lucian selalu ada di sisinya, selalu mendampinginya.

Dia meletakkan cangkirnya lalu mengambil sebuah album bersampul kulit dari dalam laci. Dia membuka lembar demi lembar album itu. Sampai gerakannya terhenti pada foto pertamanya bersama Luke… Lucian.

Pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya, entah kenapa.

Awalnya Valentine hanya tertarik pada sosok yang tak kenal lelah dan selalu berlatih dua kali lebih keras dari yang lain. Selalu datang paling awal dan pulang paling akhir. Semangat pantang menyerah seorang Lucian Greymark membuat Valentine ingin mengembangkan bibit yang masih tertidur dalam diri pemuda itu.

Dan dugaan Valentine tak meleset. Di bawah bimbingannya, Lucian berkembang menjadi seorang _Shadowhunter_ yang tangguh dan dengan segera kemampuan Lucian diakui oleh Dewan. Tapi Valentine tak ingin pemuda itu lepas darinya, karena itu dia meminta Lucian untuk menjadi _parabatai_ -nya agar tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Waktu bersama Lucian sebagai _parabatai_ -nya adalah masa yang paling sempurna dalam hidup Valentine. Saat di mana dia memiliki seorang sahabat, seorang rekan, dan juga kekasih. Itu adalah masa di mana Valentine merasa tak ada satu pun hal di dunia yang bisa menghancurkan kesempurnaannya….

“Pa?”

Sosok Jace yang muncul di ambang pintu yang terbuka membuat Valentine mengalihkan pikirannya.

“Mama bilang malam ini Papa tidak ikut patroli. Apa Papa sedang tidak enak badan?”

 _Jocelyn._ Batin Valentine.

“Tidak, Jace. Aku… hanya tertahan tumpukan dokumen ini.”

Jace tak berkomentar meski dia sama sekali tak melihat tumpukan dokumen dimana-mana, “Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami berangkat.”

Valentine kembali memandangi foto dalam album begitu pintu tertutup.

Kali ini pandangannya terhenti di sebuah foto yang dihiasi bunga kering. Itu foto saat kelahiran Jonathan, tepat satu tahun sejak kepergian Lucian. Satu tahun yang panjang bagi Valentine.

Dia tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa Lucian pergi darinya. Kenapa dia ditinggalkan begitu saja? Kenapa tak ada sepotong kabarpun dari kekasihnya? Luapan rasa frustasi diluapkan Valentine dengan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan dan tugasnya sebagai seorang _Shadowhunter_.

Sampai sekarang, Valentine masih sering merasa bersalah pada Jocelyn, meski tahu wanita itu sedang mengandung anaknya, Valentine lebih sering tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tapi Jocelyn tetap ada di sampingnya, tak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Saat Jonathan lahir dan untuk kali pertama Valentine menggendong bayi itu, ada yang mengisi kehampaan hatinya. Tak penuh, tapi bisa mencairkan kebekuan dalam dirinya.

Merasa kalau mungkin dia bisa melupakan sakit dalam hatinya, Valentine mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada keluarga. Namun masih ada masa di mana dia merasa begitu sepi, hancur dan dunia tak lagi memiliki cahayanya. Dan setiap kali, Jocelyn selalu menemaninya. Tulus istrinya tiap kali berbisik pada Valentine bahwa suatu saat nanti, mereka akan bertemu lagi dengan Lucian. Suatu saat nanti….

Pasti.

.

Valentine membalik lagi halaman album itu dan mengenang kilas masa lalu kehidupannya tanpa kehadiran Lucian. Saat kelahiran Clary, saat ulang tahun anak-anaknya, saat dia memberikan seekor anak burung elang pada Jonathan. Dan di lembar terakhir, terdapat foto pertama yang diambil saat keluarga Morgenstern diberi mandat untuk mengurus Institute bersama dengan keluarga Lightwood. Valentine juga membawa Hodge untuk ditugaskan sebagai pengawas dan pengasuh anak-anak. Hodge bukanlah _Shadowhunter_ dengan kekuatan yang mengagumkan, tapi dia memiliki kapasitas otak yang diakui oleh Valentine.

Dan tujuh tahun lalu, saat Jonathan berumur sepuluh tahun, Valentine pun memboyong keluarganya ke New York tanpa tahu bahwa di kota inilah dia akan kembali bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Masih ingat benar Valentine pada kasus pertama yang dia hadapi di New York ini, yaitu perseteruan antara dua _pack_ _werewolf_. Kasus itu sempat membuat Valentine, Jocelyn, Robert dan Maryse kewalahan, namun akhirnya semua bisa diselesaikan. Salah satu _pack_ segera kabur dari tempat itu namun _pack_ yang lain masih bertahan.

Valentine memandang sosok seekor serigala besar dengan bulu coklat dan mata biru yang sangat familiar. Tak ada keraguan dalam diri Valentine saat itu. Dia yakin, demi malaikat dia yakin bahwa yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah Lucian.

Tak mempedulikan apapun lagi, Valentine mengejar serigala yang memimpin _pack_ -nya untuk pergi. Dia tidak akan kehilangan lagi. Kali ini dia tidak akan berhenti sampai dia menemukan Lucian. Entah berapa lama Valentine memacu langkahnya, jejak para serigala lain sudah hilang, namun seluruh indranya masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Lucian.

Langkahnya baru berhenti saat dia sampai di daerah perkotaan, di sebuah toko buku kecil yang ada di sudut jalan. Dibimbing oleh insting, Valentine masuk ke dalam gang di samping toko itu dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dan apa yang ada di balik pintu itu seketika menghapus seluruh amarah, rasa frustasi dan penderitaannya selama ini. Kesempurnaan dunianya kembali saat dia merengkuh sosok itu dalam pelukannya. Merasakan kehangatan yang sempat menghilang dari ingatannya.

Detik itu dia bersumpah demi apapun kalau tak akan sekali lagi dia membiarkan seorang Lucian Greymark berlalu dari kehidupannya….

Butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu sampai Valentine bisa meyakinkan Lucian untuk datang ke Institute. Itu pun dibarengi dengan usaha Valentine yang tak pernah berhenti menghantui rumah Lucian setiap hari. Akhirnya mantan _Shadowhunter_ itu pun setuju untuk ikut Valentine ke Institute dan menemui teman-temannya walau keraguan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Valentine tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sangat lega karena begitu Lucian datang ke Institute Robert, Maryse dan Hodge masih menganggap Lucian sebagai teman mereka. Yang tak terduga justru adalah reaksi dari Jocelyn. Wanita itu justru menampar pipi Lucian sekuat tenaga dan memukuli pundak Lucian berulang kali. Wajah Jocelyn basah karena air mata saat akhirnya dia memeluk Lucian erat.

Ada kelegaan tak terkira dalam diri Valentine saat anak-anaknya, juga anak-anak Robert dan Maryse tampak tak keberatan, apalagi takut saat mereka dipertemukan oleh Lucian setelah diberitahu kalau pria itu adalah seorang _werewolf_. Clary yang pertama memeluk Lucian, mengatakan kalau semua _werewolf_ berwajah sebaik dan selembut Lucian, dia pasti tak akan percaya cerita-cerita seram tentang manusia serigala.

Sejak saat itulah Valentine mengusulkan untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan pihak _Downworlder_ di New York. Meski sempat mendapat pertentangan dari anggota Dewan, Valentine bisa membuktikan bahwa kerjasama Institute dan _Downworlder_ bisa diwujudkan. Dengan bantuan Lucian, Valentine bisa bertemu dengan pimpinan Praetor Lupus yaitu Woolsey Scott. Dia juga bisa menghubungi pimpinan klan _vampire_ di Manhattan, Camille Belcourt. Dan terakhir Institute New York juga bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

Lucian memang pembawa keberuntungan dalam hidup Valentine….

.

.

Hujan kembali turun membasahi bumi. Matahari sama sekali tak tampak di langit, membiarkan mendung berkuasa. Hari ini, Valentine ‘diusir’ oleh Jocelyn untuk menuju ke rumah Lucian dengan alasan membawakan macaroni cheese buatannya. Maka, berlindung di bawah mantel hujannya, Valentine meninggalkan Institute dan menuju ke rumah Lucian yang berjarak cukup jauh.

Sampai di depan toko, Valentine melihat tanda di jendela masih bertuliskan ‘ _closed’_ , padahal ini sudah hampir tengah hari. Valentine menuju ke pintu belakang dan menemukan pintu itu terkunci. Dia mengambil kunci yang diberikan Lucian untuknya dan membuka pintu itu.

“Lucian?” Valentine masuk dan menutup pintu lagi. Di dalam gelap, tak ada lampu menyala maupun jendela yang terbuka. “Lucian?”

Ada bau darah tercium di ruangan itu. Valentine meletakkan bawannya di meja dan bergegas menuju ke kamar, di sana dia melihat tumpukan baju bernoda darah tergeletak di lantai. Dia pun menuju ke kamar mandi karena mendengar suara shower.

“Lucian!!”

Suara air berhenti dan terdengar jawaban dari dalam, “Valentine?”

Valentine menghela napas lega, “Kau terluka?”

“Hanya sedikit kurang waspada,” pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Lucian muncul dengan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi selembar handuk di pinggangnya. Di tubuh pria itu tampak luka-luka yang masih merah.

Valentine memapah Lucian ke kamar dan mendudukan pria itu di tepi tempat tidur, “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Semalam… ada yang menyerangku, aku lengah dan…”

Valentine menyibak rambut Lucian yang masih basah. Tampak luka memar membir di pelipisnya, “Siapa?”

“Aku tak tahu. Tapi mereka bukan _Shadowhunter_. Tak kulihat satu _rune_ -pun di tubuh mereka.”

Itu membuat Valentine teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu yang melibatkan kelompok Praetor dan melukai kakak dari pimpinan _pack_ itu. _Hunter_. Apa ini ulah kelompok yang sama?

Tapi Valentine menghentikan pikirannya dan memfokuskan diri untuk merawat luka-luka Lucian. Beruntung dia selalu membawa persediaan obat yang dibuat dari tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca. Perlahan dan dengan hati-hati, dia mengoleskan obat itu ke luka Lucian dan membalutnya.

Setelah itu Valentine memakaikan baju bersih pada Lucian dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Dia membiarkan Lucian menggenggam jemarinya sebelum memejamkan mata dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai Lucian lelap. Valentine menyelimuti Lucian sebatas pundak lalu membereskan pakaian yang bernoda darah di lantai. Karena kondisinya sudah tak layak pakai, Lucian langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tempat cuci piring dan membakarnya. Dia berusaha mati-matian agar dirinya tak dikuasai oleh amarah. Rasanya dia siap membantai siapa saja yang sudah melukai Lucian.

Valentine menyiramkan air pada sisa pakaian yang sudah terbakar, lalu dia kembali ke dalam kamar dan mengirimkan e-mail pada Jocelyn untuk memberitahukan kondisi Lucian saat ini. Setelah itu dia mematikan suara ponselnya agar tak mengganggu. Dalam keheningan Valentine kembali duduk di samping Lucian, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum amarah mengambil kendali dan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal gila yang berbahaya.

.

Sore harinya Jocelyn datang bersama Jonathan dan Clary. Jocelyn langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, dia memeriksa kondisi Lucian bersama Valentine. Wajahnya tampak lega karena tak melihat luka fatal yang bisa mengancam nyawa.

Valentine sendiri diam memandang wajah Lucian yang masih tidur pulas.

“Syukurlah tak ada yang parah. Aku bawakan obat dari Magnus yang dipakai untuk mengobati Ralf kemarin dulu itu. Untuk jaga-jaga saja.” Jocelyn menyerahkan sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna kehijauan.

Kemudian Valentine mengikuti istrinya keluar di mana anak-anak mereka menunggu sambil duduk di sofa dan memandang kosong pada layar televisi yang tidak menyala.

“ _Uncle_ Luke kalian tidak apa-apa,” Jocelyn berdiri di sebelah Clary, “dia hanya butuh istirahat saja.”

“Sungguh? Tapi kenapa dia belum sadar?” tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

“Sudah kubilang, dia butuh istirahat. Aku yakin malam nanti dia akan siuman.” Jocelyn mengusap kepala anak gadisnya.

“Apa tidak perlu memanggil Magnus ke sini?” Jace memandang ayahnya.

“Tidak perlu. Lukanya tidak separah apa yang dialami Ralf.”

“Aku mau tetap di sini sampai Luke bangun.” Kata Clary dengan nada bahwa dia tak ingin dilarang. Jace pun sepikiran dengan adiknya.

Jocelyn memandang suaminya, dan saat Valentine mengangguk, wanita itu baru mengizinkan anak-anaknya untuk tetap tinggal. Menghindari suasana yang tak nyaman, Jocelyn mengajak Clary untuk belanja makan malam. Jace keluar sebentar untuk menelepon Alec, memberi tahu kalau malam ini dia tidak bekerja. Valentine sendiri duduk di sofa dan membaca koran mundane karena terkadang kasus-kasus di dunia mundane tanpa disadari bersinggungan dengan dunia bawah.

Setelah Jace kembali dan duduk di sofa, Valentine melipat lagi korannya. Dia memandang putranya itu dalam diam. Valentine menyadari ada perubahan pada diri anak tertuanya itu. Perubahan yang untunglah, lebih baik.

“Jonathan, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu?”

Memandang ayahnya, Jace menjawab pertanyaan itu, “Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Tubuhku bertambah tinggi sejak sebulan yang lalu… tapi kurasa itu tidak penting juga.”

 _Jadi dia masih tetap bertumbuh_. Batin Valentine.

“Lalu Simon?”

Ada perubahan tipis di raut wajah Jace, “Maksud papa?”

“Tentang dia yang hanya bisa meminum darahmu.”

Jace menjalin jemarinya sendiri, “Sudah beberapa kali Simon mencoba berburu sendiri, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa meminum darah lain selain darahkku. Apa… papa keberatan?”

“Tidak,” ujar Valentine. “Hanya saja kuperhatikan tak ada bekas gigitan sama sekali.”

“Hmm… aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi lukanya selalu saja langsung menghilang,” Jace mengusap lehernya.

“Bagaimana dengan Simon sendiri? Apa ada perubahan lain?”

Jace menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, “Hmm… bagai mana harus menjelaskannya, ya… Dia… lebih mirip seperti manusia setelah meminum darahku. Dia bahkan bisa mengkonsumsi makanan manusia.”

Valentine tak pernah menemui kasus seperti ini. _Vampire_ yang berubah menjadi _Daylighter_ karena meminum darah _Nephilim_. Dan tak hanya itu saja, tubuh Simon sebagai seorang _vampire_ yang seharusnya membeku, menurut Jace kini tak ubahnya seperti manusia. Hangat, darah mengalir di nadi dan jantungnya pun berdetak. Benar-benar kasus yang menarik.

“Kalian sedang apa?”

Valentine langsung menoleh dan tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Lucian berdiri bersandar di dinding.

“Wajah kalian tegang sekali,” perlahan Lucian duduk di samping Valentine, “upacara pemakaman saja lebih ramai dari ini.”

“Jangan bicara seperti itu, Luke! Kami benar-benar cemas.”

Lucian setengah tertawa, “Maaf… aku hanya bercanda. Apa kalian hanya berdua saja?”

“Ma dan Clary sedang berbelanja. Sebentar juga kem—”

Ucapan Jace terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan muncullah Jocelyn bersama putrinya dengan membawa banyak sekali kantung belanjaan. Jace langsung berdiri untuk membantu ibu dan adiknya.

“Ah!! Luke!! Kau sudah sadar, syukurlah.” Jocelyn meletakkan semua belanjaannya di meja dapur. “Bagaimana badanmu?”

“Aku bukan pasien sekarat, Jocelyn. Luka-lukanya juga sudah mulai menutup.”

Jocelyn tersenyum, “Baguslah. Jadi kurasa kau bisa menikmati daging yang akan kumasak bersama Clary.”

“Tenang saja, _uncle_ Luke. Kali ini aku yakinkan dagingnya tidak akan gosong. Aku sudah banyak berlatih memasak. Paling tidak lebih bisa dimakan daripada hasil karya Izzy.” Clary tertawa saat kepalanya dijitak sang ibu.

Sementara dua wanita itu mulai sibuk di dapur, Jace kembali duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Valentine duduk bersisian dengan Lucian, hanya terpisah sebuah bantal duduk. Lalu Valentine pun meneruskan membaca koran yang tadi terlupakan. Luke menonton entah acara televisi apa yang dilihat oleh Jace. Dari dapur sesekali terdengar suara Clary yang entah teriris pisau atu terciprat minyak. Gadis itu _Shadowhunter_ yg tangguh, tapi kalau sudah masuk dapur, dia butuh pengawasan ekstra.

Lalu Jocelyn pun menghidangkan makan malam di meja dan memanggil semua untuk duduk di meja makan. Clary berlari kecil dan membantu Lucian berjalan, membuat Valentine tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Mereka pun duduk di meja makan kecil yang berisi enam kursi kayu. Valentine dan Lucian duduk berhadapan di sisi meja yang hanya berisi satu kursi, Jocelyn dan Clary berdampingan sementara Jace duduk sendiri. Mereka menikmati makan malam itu sambil berbincang santai.

Valentine dalam diamnya memandang bagaimana Clary, juga Jace mengajak Lucian mengobrol. Saat itui dia menyadari pandangan Jocelyn yang terarah padanya.

“Menyenangkan bisa menikmati makan malam bersama seperti ini. Andai setiap hari bisa seperti ini.”

“Jangan berharap yang macam-macam.”

“Punya mimpi kan tidak salah. Lagipula kau juga harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri.” Jocelyn menusuk potongan daging dengan garpunya, “Kalau sampai kali ini dia lepas lagi darimu, aku tidak akan menghiburmu, tapi aku akan mentertawakanmu.”

Valentine tidak menanggapinya.

“Hei, Luke. Kapan kau main lagi ke Institute? Kau bisa kan sesekali melatih kami. Ma selalu bilang kalau kau dulu seorang _Shadowhunter_ yang tangguh.” Clary memandang Lucian penuh harap.

“Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak memegang senjata, Clary. Bisa jadi aku malah akan melukaimu.”

Jace menyela, “Aku yakin kau masih sama tangguhnya seperti dulu.”

Dan kalau kakak beradik ini sudah punya kemauan yang sama, mereka akan susah sekali untuk ditolak. Terbukti dengan Lucian yang akhirnya setuju untuk melatih dua anak keluarga Morgenstern itu. Selanjutnya mereka kembali berbincang santai, sesekali Valentine tersenyum saat Lucian menanyakan pada Jace dan Clary tentang pasangan mereka, membuat dua anak itu jadi tersedak seketika. Sejak dulu Lucian memang ahlinya menghidupkan suasana, dengan gurauannya, dengan cerita-ceritanya. Valentine tak pernah bosan, tidak akan pernah bosan dengan itu.

Sungguh ini adalah makan malam yang sangat istimewa bagi Valentine.

Selesai makan malam dan membereskan rumah, yang menurut Jace lebih parah dari gudang senjata itu, Jocelyn, Clary dan Jace pun berpamitan untuk pulang. Jace memutuskan untuk berburu sebentar, lagi pula malam belum terlalu larut, tapi dia memaksa Clary untuk pulang. Tinggallah Valentine bersama Lucian di rumah yang baru saja di make-over dadakan itu. Jace bahkan sudah berjanji akan kembali dan merapikan semua sampai sudut tersembunyi sekalipun. Sampai sekarang Valentine tak mengerti apa yang membuat anak lelakinya itu begitu terobsesi pada kerapihan.

“Aku jadi tidak mengenali rumahku sendiri,” Lucian memandang seiri rumahnya yang kelewat rapi untuk seleranya. Dia menunggu sampai Valentine selesai menutup pintu dan menguncinya. “Yakin tidak apa-apa kau menginap lagi di sini?”

Valentine mematikan lampu ruang tamu, “Jocelyn justru mengancam akan mengunciku di luar Institute.”

Tawa pelan terdengar dari Lucian, “Aku tak pernah menyangka kau tipe yang patuh pada istri.”

“Aku sendiri baru paham kenapa dulu kau benar-benar tidak pernah melawan apa kata Jocelyn.”

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar tidur, Lucian langsung rebahan karena luka-lukanya masih terasa perih. Valentine berganti dengan kemeja putih longgar miliknya yang ada di dalam lemari dan hanya mengaitkan beberap kancingnya, lalu dia duduk di samping Lucian.

“Seandainya bisa, aku ingin membawamu tinggal di Institute.”

Lucian tersenyum, “Aku akan serakah sekali kalau menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Valentine… kau punya tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dari pada untuk sekedar mencemaskanku.”

“Kau tidak pernah jadi sekedar sesuatu, Lucian. Kau berharga. Untukku. Untuk Jocelyn. Untuk Jonathan dan Clary.”

Membiarkan jemarinya hangat dalam genggaman Valentine, Lucian memandang pria itu tepat di mata, “Begitu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Lagipula jarak Institute ke rumah ini kan tidak begitu jauh. Tak lebih jauh dari jarah mansion Morgenstern dan rumah peristirahatanmu.”

Genggaman Valentine sedikit mengencang. Dia tidak suka mengingat masa-masa itu. Masa tergelap dalam hidupnya.

Lucian menyadari perubahan mood Valentine, “Maaf…” bisiknya lirih.

Tak mau merusak suasana dengan hal buruk yang telah lama berlalu, Valentine mengalihkan pembicaraan, “Bulan depan, aku akan mengumpulkan anggota Circle di Institute New York.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Hanya reuni. Tidak salah kan kalau aku ingin berkumpul lagi? Bersama seperti dulu,” dia membalas tatapan Lucian. “Aku ingin kau juga datang. Kau tetap bagian dari Circle. Tak ada yang berubah.”

Lucian menghela napas, “Rasanya bodoh sekali, ya, aku sampai pergi dari kalian?”

“Bodoh. Idiot.”

“Tak usah sampai seperti itu. Aku hanya terlalu bingung. Kebaikan kalian semua, perhatian tulus dari kalian justru membuatku takut. Aku tak ingin menjadi masalah untuk kalian semua dengan statusku ini.”

Valentine mengusap jemari Lucian, “Aku yang bodoh karena tak mengadari apa yang kau rasakan sampai kau lepas dariku. Dan aku tak akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama.”

“Aku juga, Valentine… berada jauh darimu, dari teman-teman yang lain, menyiksaku sampai pernah terpikir kalau kematian mungkin terasa lebih menyenangkan.” Lucian mengubah sedikit posisinya, “Tapi untunglah aku masih cukup waras untuk sadar kalau kematian tak akan mengubah apapun.”

“Keputusan yang bagus.” Valentine rebahan di sebelah Lucian, merengkuh pria itu lembut dalam pelukannya, tak ingin menyakiti tubuh yang terluka itu. “Rencana reuni itu juga bertepatan dengan pertunangan Clary dan Sebastian. Jadi kupastikan, kalau kau sampai tidak datang, Clary sendiri yang akan datang menyeretmu.”

Mendengar itu Lucian tertawa, “Benar-benar mirip ibunya, anak gadismu itu.”

“Begitulah.”

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang bicara. Valentine memejamkan mata, refleks jemarinya menjalin rambut Lucian, kebiasannya sejak dulu. Dia bisa merasakan napas Lucian yang mulai teratur, perlahan, pertanda kalau sang _werewolf_ sudah tertidur. Valentine pun mematikan lampu kecil yang tergantung di dinding di atas tempat tidur. Lalu dia ikut memejamkan mata. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya beristirahat. Dia yakin ini akan jadi malam yang sangat nyaman, tidur di samping orang terkasih, di samping pasangan sejatinya, pasangan jiwanya.

Lelap tidur menyelimuti keduanya, mengusir mimpi yang tak perlu. Meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan yang memabukkan. Mengurung mereka dalam kedamaian, sampai matahari bersinar lagi esok hari.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


End file.
